¿Asesino Serial?
by SybelleHs
Summary: Konoha esta siendo azotada por una serie de asesinatos, un grupo de detectives trataran de resolverlos pero todo se complicara cuando descubran lazos de las victimas con altos cargos políticos del país ¿Estarán relacionados los asesinatos?. Este equipo se internara en un mundo de Intrigas, Secretos, Violencia y Muertes para llegar a revelar la verdad ¿Sobrevivirán?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aclaratoria** **:** Universo Alterno...Habrá parejas, poco a poco se irán formando pero no sera el tema principal en este fic.

 **Advertencia:** Escenas violentas, uso de lenguaje ofensivo, escenas subidas de todos (mucho mas adelante). Puede haber OoC

.

 **Capítulo 1**

 _La brisa azotaba con fuerza a la ventana medio abierta produciendo un sonido escalofriante, una mujer se acercó a cerrarla con seguro, volvió a la cocina donde se preparaba su cena, había llevado a su hijo con su madre ya que esa noche trabajaría. Comió mientras observaba las noticias como todos los días, ordeno la cocina y le llamo la atención la noticia de una mujer asesinada, abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver la imagen, ella la conocía, la había visto varias veces, subió volumen al televisor._

 _—…. La mujer se había reportado desaparecida hace veinticuatro horas, esta mañana fue encontrado por los del servicio del hotel su cuerpo sin vida, aun las autoridades encargadas no han declarado sobre el caso pero algunos trabajadores del lugar indica que se trata de un homicidio…— la periodista siguió comentando la noticia pero la mujer no la escucho más._

 _Se cubrió la boca para ocultar un sollozo, no la conocía si no de vista pero igual era una noticia escalofriante, hace tan solo varios días la había visto. Se asusto, tenía la sensación de no estar sola en la casa, había alguien más en la sala, había dejado pocas luces encendidas y ahora no podía ver si entre las sombras había alguien con ella._

 _Escucho una risa que hizo que tuviera escalofríos, sin detener a pensarlo corrió hasta la puerta del departamento, sus manos temblaba mientras trataba de quitar el seguro, escuchó de nuevo la risa y volvió a verlo, era la silueta de un hombre, vio sus sonrisa en la oscuridad, una sonrisa sádica, volvió a intentar abrir la puerta pero sintió un jalón de cabello que la arrastró de regreso a la sala, ella se defendió rasguñándole la cara, el hombre soltó un insulto, la mujer aprovecho que había aflojado el agarre para escapar, empezó a correr en dirección de nuevo a la puerta, tomo un adorno de la casa en el trayecto y se lo lanzo, el hombre lo esquivo riéndose, ella tomo el paraguas que había dejado al entrar y lo utilizo como arma pero él siguió riéndose por la inútil del "arma"._

 _— Ya me canse de jugar, ríndete — le dijo de forma burlona, de un salto la tomo del cuello estrellándola contra la puerta, sonrió al verla gemir de dolor — Un hermoso sacrificio — la chica abrió los ojos asustada, le faltaba aire en los pulmones, el hombre la estaba estrangulando._

 _La soltó y ella trato de volver a respirar, tosía mucho pero al hombre poco le importo, ni se inmutaba por las lágrimas que corrían por la mejilla de la mujer, la arrastro mientras ella forcejeaba para liberarse, parecía que se dirigía a su habitación, trato de gritar pero el hombre la golpeo contra una pared haciendo que perdiera el sentido un momento cuando volvió a ubicarse pasaban por la cocina, ella enterró las uñas en el brazo del perpetrador para que la soltar, él se quejó soltando un poco su agarre, ella provecho y se lanzó por la barra de la cocina, cayendo del otro lado, tomo un cuchillo que aún no había guardado. El hombre cuando la vio sonrió de nuevo, y negó con la cabeza como si regañara a una niña._

 _— Tenía tiempo sin divertirme tanto, no eres tan fácil… bueno en este punto— le dijo en tono burlón, ella se lanzó con el cuchillo para clavárselo en el pecho pero el hombre fue más rápido que ella y la esquivo logrando desamarla, tomo el cuchillo y la arrastro con fuerza esta vez a la habitación, la mujer sollozaba, el ultimo pensamiento que tuvo antes del que el hombre cerrara la puerta con una sonrisa psicópata, fue su hijo de seis años._

*.*.*

Un rubio de tez algo bronceada con unos lentes oscuros y vestido de traje bajo del asiento del copiloto de un auto negro con el logo de la DICK*, el sol estaba candente esa mañana de verano, alzo la mirada para ver el edificio de cinco pisos, era algo pintoresco por su fachada de ladrillos, cercano a el centro de la ciudad, no era lujoso pero tampoco decadente.

En el lugar había una patrulla policial, reconoció el número de la unidad, había un policía esperándolos afuera del edificio, lo reconoció de casos anteriores.

— Parece que Kiba es el encargado— dijo en voz alta el rubio cuando sus dos compañeros llegaron a su lado.

El primero de rostro indiferente, cabello negro y ojos oscuros que llevaba un maletín junto a él estaba un castaño de ojos extremadamente claros y cabello largo, sujeto por una cola baja, llevaba otro maletín, ambos empezaron a caminar dejando atrás al rubio.

— No pierdas el tiempo, Naruto…El sol no está nada clemente — dijo el castaño, el aludido bufo, se quitó los lentes dejando ver sus ojos azules, observo el cielo, era una buena mañana.

— Que mal que alguien no la va a disfrutar — susurro para sí mismo, entro al edificio y observo que ya sus dos compañeros hablaban con el oficial a cargo en medio de la recepción.

— La encontraron a las siete, su madre le vino a dejar su hijo…

— ¿El hijo vio…—Naruto no termino la frase, él no tenía muchos años de experiencia, había estudiado casos horribles pero era muy distinto en práctica, lo comprendió en sus primeros casos pero aun así le afectaba saber que había niños involucrados.

Nada más traumante para un niño que ver a su madre muerta, él más que todos lo sabía pero se relajó al ver que el oficial negaba ante la pregunta inconclusa.

— La madre de la víctima tuvo la precaución de dejarlo en la recepción al ver que no contestaba su hija, ella fue la que la encontró…— al final trago saliva y Naruto sabía que este sería uno de esos casos horribles, el oficial Inuzuka Kiba no era muy fácil de impresionar, había visto cosas horribles— Se habló con el recepcionista, nos informó que ella acostumbraba salir a las siete de la noche y regresaba tarde pero que anoche no lo hizo, no tiene registro de algún visitante, hay cámaras aquí y en el estacionamiento, ya las solicitamos

— Bien, Inuzuka… ¿Dónde está el cuerpo? —Kiba asintió mientras los guiaba a las escaleras.

— En el tercer piso, los llevare…No hemos movido el cuerpo ni nada de la habitación, les advierto que la escena es algo…impresionable — cuido las palabras que iba a decir, los tres asintieron.

— ¿El edificio no tiene elevador? — pregunto el castaño, el oficial negó.

Al llegar al tercer piso, caminaron el pasillo de varios departamentos hasta llegar al del final, había cintas amarillas impidiendo el paso y otro policía estaba de pie vigilando la puerta, los cuatro hombres se inclinaron para pasar la cinta, Naruto vio que el número de la puerta era el 15.

Entraron encontrándose con una simple sala-comedor, allí vieron señales de forcejeo, un adorno roto, una sombrilla en el suelo, la cocina parecía un desastre, como si hubieran tumbado todo en las isla que la separaba de la sala.

— El cuerpo está en la habitación de allí—Kiba señalo una puerta que está abierta, aun sin acercarse podían ver el charco de sangre en el suelo.

— Yo empezare por aquí — señalo el pelinegro sacando del maletín unos triángulos con números para señalar la evidencia.

—Neji— el rubio vio al castaño, este asintió y se adelantó pero no avanzo más de la puerta, sus ojos claros veían la escena y parecía sorprendido, algo poco común en él.

—Kiba, te quedaste corto — fue lo que dijo, Naruto se acercó y su otro compañero también.

La habitación parecía una escenografía de la película Saws, había sangre en cada rincón, en el centro de la cama se encontraba el cuerpo de una mujer, alrededor de treinta años, parecía tener el cabello rubio pero la sangre impedía apreciarlo, su rostro no parecía tener más herida que una marca en la mejilla pero su cuerpo era otra historia. Tenía el cuello prácticamente abierto, su torso parecía una masa completamente extraña y llena de sangre, era una escena completamente perversa y macabra.

Naruto no estaba seguro de lo que veía, no había visto una escena tan grotesca desde sus primeros días cuando había sido asistente de su mentor en un caso sumamente especial por lo sádico que había sido, eso hacía más de dos años.

— Esto es extremadamente sádico, estamos tratando con un psicópata — el rubio fue el primero en hablar.

— Cuidado al pasar, el suelo tiene mucha sangre y pueden contaminar alguna posible evidencia—Neji salió de su estado de impresión y saco la cámara para fotografiar la escena del crimen.

Los otros dos también comenzaron a trabajar, Naruto se colocó sus guantes y procedió a catear la habitación en busca de pruebas, pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que su compañero pelinegro entrara para recoger la posible evidencia.

— No hay huellas a pesar de haber mucha sangre — comento Neji — Es alguien muy cuidadoso, a pesar de la brutalidad tal vez fue pre meritado, no es un principiante como creía

— Hace un momento revise si había escalera de emergencia, no las hay, el edifico está a unos cuantos metros del otro por lo que tampoco pudo saltar hacia la ventana desde allí, el ignoto tuvo que entrar por la puerta — el pelinegro hablo mientras observaba la ventana de esa habitación.

— ¿Forzaron la puerta? — pregunto el rubio.

— No, tal vez ella lo dejo pasar, un amante tal vez

— Sasuke aún no podemos apres….

— No lo estoy afirmando, solo digo una posibilidad

— Hay algo curioso en el cuerpo — ambos giraron en dirección al castaño — sus labios están pintados pero no parece labial — se acercó al cuerpo y con un bastoncillo de algodón tomo muestra de sus labios, le aplico Luminol y a los minutos supieron de qué se trataba.

— ¡Es sangre! Le pinto sus labios con sangre — dijo Naruto impresionado.

— El forense acaba de llegar — informo Kiba desde la puerta, los tres terminaron de recoger las evidencias y fotografiar la habitación.

Luego de terminar, le dieron paso a el forense y sus ayudantes, era un hombre de cabello ya canoso y largo, Naruto lo saludo con confianza, después de todo había sido quien lo intereso en la criminalística y su padrino.

— Esta algo fuerte la escena — le advirtió.

— Tengo más de veinte años en este trabajo Naruto, tristemente ya me acostumbre — el hombre le palmeo el hombro y entro.

— Neji trae la cámara — Sasuke hablo llamando la atención de todos en la habitación, en el marco de la puerta había tres marcas.

— No me digas que es…

— Si, son marcas de uñas — susurro el pelinegro tocando con su mano enguantada el relieve de las marcas — La mujer lucho por su vida, dio una buena pelea

— Tenía un hijo que la necesitaba — susurro tristemente el rubio, recogió sus cosas y se fue de la habitación.

*.*.*

Un pelirrojo caminaba por los pasillos de la agencia junto con una joven castaña, le indicaba las estancias del lugar, era una persona extremadamente sería algo que tenía nerviosa a la joven allí presente, a pesar de aparentar la misma edad ella se sentía intimidada por aquel hombre.

— El equipo está por llegar, así que los esperaremos en la sala de conferencia, si tienes alguna pregunta puedes realizárselas a ellos — la chica asintió.

Aprovecho el silencio para analizar todo con sus ojos achocolatados, tenía el cabello recogido en una cola e iba vestida formal. Se detuvo luego de revisar la estancia y vio al que sería su nuevo jefe, no iba a negar que estaba emocionada, había demasiados rumores rondando ese grupo.

El nuevo grupo de esa agencia era extremadamente joven, el jefe apenas tenía 23 años, algo poco visto, dotado con una actitud e inteligencia superior a una persona que solo tenía pocos años en campo, era hasta ahora el líder de un grupo criminalista más joven de ese recinto y Tenten sabía que si investigaba de todo el estado. Sus subordinados eran otros jóvenes igual de impresionantes, un genio en informática, conocido por ser extraño, tres detectives con un expediente impresionante. Eran conocidos como el grupo de los novatos, a veces había escuchado a sus antiguos compañeros burlarse pero nunca entendió porque, era genial tener esa edad y lograr lo que han hecho, no iba a negar que estuviera emocionada de ser aceptada entre ellos.

— ¡Gaara tienes que ver este caso! — un rubio con voz escandalosa entro asustando a la nueva, él se quedó quieto al verla.

— Naruto, ella es la nueva compañera de la que nos informaron, su nombre es Tenten— la castaña se levantó y le hizo una inclinación formal, él le sonrió mientras movía su cabello incómodo.

— ¿De qué necesitabas hablar?— preguntó el pelirrojo, el rubio le llevo unas fotos y las coloco frente a él, Gaara las tomo y estuvo unos minutos observándolas.

— La mujer ya la identificamos, se llamaba Yugito Nii*, tenía treinta años, fue apuñalada repetida veces en el torso y su cuello prácticamente abierto, Jiraya ya está haciendo la autopsia.

— ¿Pistas del asesino?

— Eso es lo interesante, revisamos todo el departamento y a pesar de que la habitación estaba llena de sangre no encontramos ninguna huella de zapato ni dactilares…Además, no había escaleras de emergencia y la puerta no estaba forzada, el recepcionista no vio a nadie fuera de lo común, ningún visitante ni nada pero igual revisaremos las grabaciones de la cámara de recepción, de la escalera y estacionamiento, Shikamaru se está encargando

— Es decir que no tenemos aún ninguna pista sobre quien pudo ser ni como entro

— Exacto, creemos que pudo ser un crimen pasional, había velas por toda la habitación, Neji está ya en el laboratorio, está analizando las pruebas que encontramos

— Excelente… ¿Sasuke?

— Se quedó para investigar un poco de la mujer, lo deje hablando con la madre de la víctima…

El teléfono de Gaara interrumpió a Naruto, el pelirrojo lo saco de su bolsillo y a ver quién era el remitente suspiro, vio al rubio y palmeo su hombro.

— Buen trabajo, ayuda a Neji y lleva Tenten contigo, así se familiarizara con el equipo

Salió de la habitación mientras contestaba la llamada y ambos pudieron escuchar el nombre del capitán de ese lugar, Hatake Kakashi. El rubio le sonrió con gentileza mientras le señalaba la puerta, ella se levantó y salió primero.

— Bienvenida a la DICK, leí tu informe y estoy impresionado, fuiste del grupo que atrapo al traficante y asesino Kurosuki Raiga* y además de que tienes un historial muy bueno en tu trabajo de campo

— Si, es el área que disfruto, a pesar que las escenas son desagradable —Tenten tenía en mente la foto que logro ver el caso en el que ahora trabajaban.

— Sí, esta profesión es difícil porque tratamos con lo más oscuro de la mente humana, a veces te hacen preguntar si en realidad son humanos

*.*.*

Sakura Haruno era una joven cirujana del hospital central de Konoha, de veintitrés años, poseedora de unos ojos verdes hambrientos de conocimiento y una belleza que atontaba a pacientes y compañeros, su pintoresco cabello rosado, tintado desde hace años la hacían parecer exótica . A pesar de llevar dos años en el hospital y un año de graduada era aún impresionable, acababa de perder a uno de sus pacientes y se encontraba en la sala común de ellos aun tratando de calmarse.

Había hecho todo lo posible pero no había sido suficiente para salvarle la vida a su paciente y estaba furiosa consigo misma y con el mundo, había ya tirado algunas cosas en la habitación frustrada y ahora se encontraba sentada en uno de los sofá con las piernas recogida y mirando a la nada. A la habitación entro una rubia, llevaba las típicas batas médicas, sus ojos avellanas evaluaban a su alumna, sabía lo difícil que era los primeros años en esa profesión, aun con sus más de veinte años de experiencia le afectaba la muerte de sus paciente aunque no de la misma manera.

—Sakura…

—Tsunade no quiero hablar del asunto

— Hiciste lo posible, a veces no está en nuestras manos…

— Si hubiera actuado más rápido no hubiera entrado en paro

— Yo estuve allí, observando la operación y fuiste efectiva pero ella…ella no soporto la operación, como dije a veces no está en nuestras manos

— Lo sé...pero igual me da coraje — susurro mientras escondía su rostro en sus rodillas, la mujer se acercó y le acaricio el cabello con dulzura.

— Tienes más pacientes Sakura…no puedes derrumbarte, cuando aceptaste esta profesión tenías en cuenta que esto estaba incluido, ahora se fuerte y sigue luchando por las vidas que aun puedes salvar

La joven asintió, se limpió las lágrimas y se levantó, se acomodó su bata y con la frente en alto salió de la habitación, la rubia la vio irse con una sonrisa para después seguirla unos minutos más tarde.

*.*.*

Neji Hyuga se encontraba en ese momento tratando de encontrar huellas en un cuchillo encontrado en la escena, al iluminarla con los rayos UV encontró una parcial en el mango, procedió a traspasarla a la cinta, la coloco en el capta huella para ver si estaba en la base de datos.

En la misma habitación pero en otra mesa de trabajo vio a un pelinegro de piel clara examinar el jarrón roto en busca de sangre o algo del asesino. La puerta del lugar se abrió y escucho la voz de su compañero rubio y no iba solo, lo acompañaba una castaña de ojos achocolatado, más baja que Naruto y de cuerpo esbelto enfundada en un traje, sus ojos se encontraron y él la reconoció del expediente que le habían dado hace unos días, ella era su nueva compañera, no parecía muy impresionante.

—Tenten, él es Neji Hyuga y aquel es Shino Aburame—señalo Naruto, ella hizo una inclinación formal y el castaño solo asintió, luego hizo lo mismo con el pelinegro— Ella es nuestra nueva compañera… ¿Alguna suerte con el cuchillo?

— Hay una huella parcial, estoy esperando los resultados — en ese momento escucho el sonido del aparato, al girar a la pantalla suspiro — No está en la base de datos

— Eso lo hace más difícil

— Eh…—Tenten empezó a hablar algo nerviosa pero al ver las dos mirada sobre ella se dio fuerza — ¿Ya la compararon con la de la víctima? Dijeron que lucho contra el atacante, tal vez lo utilizo en su defensa

—Pensé lo mismo, estoy esperando la muestra…Es posible que el atacante allá usado ese mismo cuchillo para apuñalarla, el mango tenía una pequeña muestra que coincidía con la sangre de la víctima, al parecer el atacante lo limpio, aún tengo que analizar si es el mismo corte

—Vamos a ir con Jiraya probablemente ya tenga la huella y el molde, ¿me acompañas? — la castaña observo un momento al castaño de mirada fría y asintió.

— Al principio los dos intimidan, Shino no es muy hablador pero es muy agradable cuando lo conoces y Neji, bueno él es difícil, no tiene un gran sentido del humor y es algo frío pero es completamente bueno en su trabajo—Naruto comenzó a comentar al salir del laboratorio.

*.*.*

— Esto es increíble — comento Jiraya a su asistente, ya habían abierto el cuerpo— Una precisión increíble, no estamos hablando de un principiante.

— Viejo ¿Ya tiene la huella y el molde? — el rubio interrumpió como si nada el lugar.

— Demonios Naruto, tienes que ver esto — el joven se acercó e hizo una mueca al ver el cuerpo — El asesino no apuñalo con la profundidad necesaria para herir los órganos internos, no toco ningún punto importante para que su agonía se alargara…tiene aproximadamente treinta apuñaladas

Naruto y Tenten que aún estaba atrás abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, tanto dolor y la muerte no llegaba a esa pobre mujer.

—Murió por el corte en la garganta, corto la yugular completamente y con precisión, la pobre mujer ya debía estar casi desangrada en ese momento por la poca coagulación que hay en la herida

— Diablos

— En aquella mesa están las muestras que me pidió el Hyuga, luego le llevo el informe a Gaara, seguiré con mi trabajo —volvió su atención al cuerpo — No espera…encontré esto en una capa de la epidermis — tomo una bolsita con una evidencia, Naruto lo sostuvo en el aire y pudo apreciar una punta filosa

— Debe ser del cuchillo— hablo Tenten por primera vez en esa zona, Jiraya se giró a verla — pude notar que le faltaba la punta al cuchillo del laboratorio

— Hay otra cosa muy importante —cometo el peliblanco llamando la atención de los dos — Algo que llamo mi atención desde el momento que traje el cadáver, algo que está completamente fuera del lugar — tomo la mano de la mujer muerta y la alzo, ambos jóvenes se acercaron y vieron de lo que el hombre hablaba.

— Es su firma — soltó Naruto para luego apresurarse a salir de la estancia con Tenten pisándole los talones — ¿Qué demonios significara eso?

* * *

 **DICK*** Divisiones de Investigaciones Criminalística de Konoha

 **Yugito Nii*** Jinchūriki de Matatabi (Dos colas)

 **Kurosuki Raiga*** Miembro de los siete espadachines de la niebla, lucho contra el grupo de Gai.

Mi primer intento de un fic basado en temática policial, oscura y violenta. Por favor sean amable y si lo desean opinen.

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

 **Capítulo 2**

Sai sabía que el lugar donde menos debía estar era en esa empresa pero su _padre_ lo había mandado a llamar, desde que rechazó la oferta de un puesto en ese lugar él se había alejado de la familia, no quería formar parte del asunto. Sabía que detrás de ese bufete no había tanta justicia como proclamaba su lema, ese lugar tenía hilos internos con el mundo más oscuro de Konoha y de verdad no quería saber de nada, estaba asqueado de tanto secretismo y corrupción, él solo quería seguir siendo un simple pintor.

Estando en el piso de la oficina principal, la secretaria lo recibió, una joven de cabello oscuro con uniforme apretado en su estilizado cuerpo, se ajustó sus lentes antes de indicarle que el _jefe_ lo esperaba. Sai se detuvo frente a la puerta de vidrio oscurecido, pudo apreciar un poco su reflejo, piel pálida, cabello negros y desordenados, ojos oscuros e indiferentes con actualmente ojeras adornándolos. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con su padre, tenía las manos sobre el escritorio entrelazadas y su mirada estaba fija en él.

—Sai que bueno tenerte aquí — su voz autoritaria lleno la estancia, era un hombre de unos cuarenta, cabello negro y ojos oscuros, como todo los miembros de la familia Uchiha.

— Me enviaste a llamar ¿No?

—Así es, necesito un favor de tu parte — él más joven solo se sentó, esperaba aquello— Necesito que me consigas una información ya que merodeas la parte baja de la ciudad, quiero saber todo lo que puedas del grupo actual que está controlando los hilos del _submundo_

 _Submundo_ , era así como ellos se referían a todo el mundo del crimen organizado, desde las prostitutas hasta los narcotraficantes y sicarios. Sai se sorprendió notablemente, ya que al ser el bufete de abogados importante en la ciudad, muchas veces defiende a ese tipo de personas y el que estaba más informado del asunto era el líder de ese lugar, es decir, su padre.

— Pensé que _La Serpiente_ era su actual líder

— Desde hace unos meses atrás han estado habiendo movimientos extraños, cambios que no sabíamos hasta que fue muy tarde, La Serpiente está desaparecida, creemos que fue asesinado por el que ahora es su líder

— No entiendo porque tanto interés, es normal que el submundo cambie constantemente de líder, ¿Qué tiene ahora de interesante?

— No podemos contactar con él, anularon los tratos que teníamos y todos los informantes dentro no han dado señales, probablemente asesinados, quiero saber quién es el que está tomando el control y que está planeando

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me vuelva traficante o qué?

— Sabes muy bien que eras uno de los mejores en este lugar para conseguir información

— ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Madara? Él tiene hombres especialistas en esa área

— Los tenía, ahora está ocupado con la campaña electoral próxima y tiene otro asunto en la cabeza, me delego este

— ¿Y su hijo? ¿Obito Uchiha?

— Sai, esos meses fuera del país te dejaron desactualizado…Esa noticia salió en todo periódico del país, está desaparecido hace seis meses y por el tiempo, creído muerto —Sai abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido, no era muy apegado a Obito pero si le agradaba su actitud positiva y alegre.

— Fugaku debe estar ya nervioso, a él solo le queda un hijo y el heredero más próximo de todas las empresas Uchiha

— Aunque tú no seas de sangre conservas el apellido…pero si, de una manera Sasuke Uchiha es el que queda— Sai sabía que su padre lo había adoptado para también tener un heredero pero él no estaba interesado en formar parte de esa competencia familiar.

—Irónicamente él es detective de la DICK…

— Por eso debemos encontrar a Obito Uchiha

— ¿Sospecha que tenga que ver con el nuevo líder?

— En los últimos meses que estuvo aquí estaba muy obsesionado con los casos de los elites en el poder y algo me dice que esa información la necesitaba para algo…. ¿Escuchaste del incidente en el edificio Las aves?

— Si, en el penhouse joven asesinado, supuesto ajuste de cuentas, aunque nadie sabe que hacia él allí

— Ese no fue el primero ni será el último… ¿Vas a hacer lo que te pido? — Sai sabía que no tendría otra opción para librarse de su padre.

— Esta bien…Solo sabes que pido a cambio — se levantó y dio una leve inclinación.

— Si lo sé — dijo sonriendo, giro su silla cuando su hijo salió y vio el ventanal de la oficina donde se veía el cielo despejado.

*.*.*

Un rubio leía las noticias de un periódico local, esperaba por los dos últimos integrantes del grupo para poder plantear el caso completamente y hacer el esquema, uno de los artículos capto su atención. Naruto Uzumaki era hijo de una persona actualmente reconocida, debido a esto acostumbraba no usar su primer apellido para no verse vinculado pero casi todo el mundo sabía que era su padre, era algo evidente debido a su tremendo parecido físico, además que la relación de ellos a pesar de estar tensa en otro momento había sido muy unida.

" _El candidato a la presidencia, Namikaze Minato, empezó una campaña completamente renovadora para la ciudad de Konoha, con una propuesta interesante para su presidencia, además de ser uno de los dirigentes que no ha dejado de proclamar el nivel de corrupción en el país... Tendrá una rueda de prensa a las dos de la tarde, donde dará a conocer varias de sus propuesta desglosada, se está esperando que antes de la elecciones se realice un debate entre los candidatos, Namikaze está de acuerdo y hasta fue el propulsor de la idea, ahora se espera la confirmación de los demás…_ "

El rubio cerro el periódico y lo dejo en la mesa, apoyaba a su padre pero de una manera lo tenía algo inquieto lo directo que estaba siendo, si alguien quería callar los hilos internos de Konoha que su padre muy bien conocía podría simplemente provocar un accidente. Suspiro y alzó la mirada, Gaara se encontraba armando un esquema de las pistas que tenían mientras Tenten y Neji lo ayudaban, Shikamaru, un joven de cabellos negros, ojos oscuro y expresión aburrida, dormitaba con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa. Esperaban por Jiraya y Sasuke para empezar a crear las teorías.

La puerta se abrió y todos alzaron la mirada para ver llegar a los últimos dos miembros, rápidamente Gaara hizo una presentación global de Tenten y procedió a hablar del caso.

— ¿Sasuke? — preguntó luego de terminar.

— Descubrí algo sumamente interesante, la víctima tenía una profesión algo…peligrosa, era una prostituta, aunque por el lugar en el que vivía quise investigar más, la madre me dijo que tenía meses que había dejado de frecuentar mucho con sus clientes debido a que había conseguido alguien que la mantenía bien a cambio de su compañía, no me quiso decir nombre, ella seguía trabajando en un bar y parecía que aún tenía algunos clientes que la frecuentaban

— Puede que el hombre se haya enterado que la mujer no dejo sus _citas_ y bueno…se encolerizo y termino de matarlas a puñaladas— dijo Neji.

— Regrese al departamento para ver si conseguía algún nombre o agenda que podía indicarme su nombre, conseguí su teléfono debajo de uno de los muebles, probablemente intento pedir ayuda — Sasuke coloco sobre la mesa el aparato dentro de una bolsa — Está bloqueado, así que es tu encargo Shikamaru

— Que molesto— suspiró tomando el aparato.

— También encontré en una de las mesas una tarjeta de un hotel, se llama "La cascada"

— Yo conozco ese hotel, es frecuentado por hombres y mujeres de altos cargos, llevan a sus amantes. El hotel es muy bueno para la discreción y el gerente es algo difícil de tratar — todos los hombres dirigieron la mirada a la castaña y ella solo se encogió de hombros — Trabajo de campo

— Su información es cierta y puede entonces que el hombre que buscando sea importante, lo que nos dificultara un poco las cosas — el tono de voz sonaba monocorde para la mayoría pero Naruto sabía que el caso ya estaba molestando a Sasuke.

Su amigo conocía perfectamente ese hotel porque lo frecuentaba su padre, Fugaku Uchiha, y sabía que estaba inquieto por saber si su padre estaba involucrado.

— Bueno, del asesino sabemos esto — dijo Neji enumerando la información— Es metódico, tiene fuerza ya que sometió a la víctima sin amarrar sus muñecas…

— Es un hombre, por la fuerza con la que corto el cuello, fue una herida limpia y de un solo golpe llego a la yugular, luego fue que abrió más la herida — comentó Jiraya — La víctima murió alrededor de las dos de la mañana

— Eso me ayudara a revisar con más rapidez los videos, hasta ahora no he visto nadie sospechoso en las grabaciones — dijo Shikamaru incorporándose.

— Lo más importante fue lo que noto Jiraya, Gaara…Algo que me tiene intrigado desde que lo vi — Naruto llamo la atención del resto, Jiraya asintió y puso en la mesa una fotografía donde se veía la mano de la víctima — Tiene pintada la uña del dedo índice en la mano izquierda de naranja, solo esa uña…Algo significa pero nunca he sido bueno en los acertijo — sacudió su cabello frustrado.

— ¿Por qué el asesino tendría interés de solo pintar una uña en específico?

— ¿Un fetiche? — Comento Jiraya, se levantó y dejo el informe en la mesa — Debo volver, si encuentro algo más les aviso

— Yo también me iré — perezosamente se levantó Shikamaru y se despidió, ambos dejaron al grupo en la sala de conferencia.

— ¿Un uña pintada en el dedo anular? — repitió Sasuke.

— Antes se creía que el dedo anular estaba ligado al amor, y se decía que era el dedo que contenía una vena que llegaba al corazón, de allí la tradición de colocar el anillo en ese dedo al comprometerse — aportó la nueva del grupo.

— Tiene sentido si es el hombre que supuestamente la mantenía, era una forma de expresar que debió cumplir su compromiso — apoyo su teoría Neji.

— Bien — Gaara colocó la foto recibida en el esquema — Tenten ya que eres conocida por gerente del hotel…

— No lo diga así que suena horrible — Naruto y Sasuke sonrieron hasta el mismo Gaara no pudo evitar dar media sonrisa.

— Vas a ir a el lugar y ver si logras descubrir quién era el hombre, Neji tu iras con ella

— De acuerdo— asintieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

— Ustedes dos vienen conmigo — dijo viendo a Sasuke y Naruto — Vamos a volver a hablar con la familia y el recepcionista del edificio, tenemos que saber quién frecuentaba a la víctima.

*:*:*

Hiashi Hyuga estaba completamente tenso en la oficina de su compañía, frente a él se encontraba un hombre que le desagradaba con el alma pero con el que tenía que tener un buen trato. Frente a él, se encontraba Danzo Uchiha, el líder del bufete de abogados más reconocido de Konoha, nunca le había dado buena espina y esa tarde en especial no parecía estar allí para una visita cordial.

— Fugaku me envió para ponerte sobre aviso, los cimientos del submundo se están derrumbando, hay un nuevo orden y el líder está enviando señales de advertencia a los vinculados con ellos en la clase alta

— Tú sabes que nunca me ha interesado tener tratos con esa clase de personas — su voz sonó indiferente.

— Lo sabemos pero Fugaku teme que por tu conocimiento puedas estar en peligro, tú y tu familia

— ¿Qué es lo que en realidad quieren?— A Hiashi le gustaba ser directo.

— Somos buenos aliados, las empresas Uchiha y la compañía Hyuga siempre han tenido buenos tratos e inversiones, era lo correcto avisarte y mantenerte al tanto de cualquier información referente a ti y tu familia…Solo a cambio de tu silencio, Namikaze nos está poniendo dura la campaña

— Es el rayo amarillo debieron tener más cuidado con él, sus ideales son más importantes que el dinero que pueda ofrecerle cualquiera de la clase alta y de empresas privadas

— Sí, creo que fuimos ingenuos al creer que sobornándolo se haría a un lado

— ¿Qué les hace creer que pueden contener mi silencio? — el hombre castaño entrelazo sus dedos sobre el escritorio.

— Porque tú aprecias mucho a tu familia y nosotros a la nuestra, los Uchiha son conocidos por sus historias de amor y venganza, cuando uno de nosotros sale herido el clan completo caerá sobre la persona que lo haga…y su familia — su respuesta fue tan natural pero molesto a Hiashi, a pesar de eso su rostro permaneció igual.

— ¿Es una amenaza?

— Oh Hiashi, que desconfiado eres, no es una amenaza ni una advertencia es solo un hecho, además nosotros te estamos salvando el pellejo advirtiéndote, el nuevo líder probablemente te tiene en la mira…Guerra avisada no mata soldado — se levantó de la silla sonriendo — Bueno, fue un placer tener esta conversación, nos vemos pronto, señor Hyuga

— Hasta la próxima, señor Uchiha— su voz fue completamente impersonal, al ver salir a el hombre, él se sentó de nuevo frente a su escritorio y oculto sus ojos con una mano.

Se sentía extremadamente cansado, su largo cabello castaño ocultaba un poco su rostro, su expresión seguía igual de dura e inexpresiva, al levantar sus grandes ojos claros se fijaron en la fotografía de sus hijas, dos jóvenes de diferentes edades y apariencia pero con los mismos ojos de su familia.

— Karui — dijo por el intercomunicador — Necesito con urgencia el número de Neji…pero primero necesito que limpies mi agenda de hoy, no estoy para recibir a nadie, saldré unas horas — fue todo lo que dijo antes de que recogiera sus cosas.

Iría a hablar con una vieja amiga, necesitaba un buen consejo para el paso que estaba a punto de dar, mientras tomaba su gabardina pensó en su sobrino, era la persona indicada para cuidar a sus dos hijas, tendría que tragarse su orgullo luego de la discusión de hace más de cinco años pero era más importante mantenerlas a salvo y sabía que su sobrino no se negaría.

Al cerrar la oficina paso al lado de su secretaria quien le tendió el número y lo acompañó a paso apresurado hasta la salida de la compañía, donde le informó que no volvería hasta el día siguiente y que mantuviera todo en orden.

*.*.*

Tenten iba nerviosa al lado de su compañero, el castaño conducía hacia el famoso hotel de la ciudad, su expresión era dura y no había despegado los labios en ningún momento, eso tenía muy incomoda a la joven. Giró su rostro a la ventana y observo esa ciudad tan familiar, se preguntó por qué no había dejado la ciudad luego de la muerte de sus padre, por qué no había hecho una vida nueva pero ella muy bien sabía la respuesta, y también sabía que esa respuesta estaba vinculada a el por qué eligió ese trabajo.

Suspiro, volvió la vista a su compañero que tenía la misma expresión que hacía unos minutos, eso era lo que no le gustaba de los silencios, le permitía divagar y ya le era suficiente cuando llegaba a su desierta casa.

— ¿Crees que en realidad sea un asesinato pasional?— preguntó rompiendo el silencio y llamando la atención de Neji que también había estado perdido en sus pensamientos, él la vio un momento y luego volvió la vista al camino.

— ¿Por qué no lo sería?

— He visto crímenes pasionales y estoy segura que nadie puede ser tan metódico, no dejo ningún tipo de huella, algo extraño, si fue pasional el ignoto se dejaría llevar por el sentimiento en ese momento y hubiera actuado con impulso, no podría haber sido tan cuidadoso

— Puede que simplemente fuera pre meritado, estudio como entrar y salir sin ser visto, como no dejar huellas ni ninguna pista y lo que haría luego

— Tienes razón, dejo volar mi imaginación — la castaña se sintió avergonzada.

— Todo detective debe tenerla para poder ver todos los puntos de la investigación, y eso te ha ayudado a resolver casos

— ¿Eh? — la castaña lo vio sorprendido.

— Leí tu expediente, buen trabajo hiciste con el caso de Raiga, la táctica fue buena para atrapar a ese traficante

— ¿Por qué todo el mundo tiene mi expediente y yo no sé casi nada de ustedes? — Tenten no pudo evitar hacer el comentario, sonrió, veinticuatro años y se había escuchado como una niña quejándose.

— ¿Segura de afirmar eso? — la mirada de Neji la hizo dejar de sonreír sorprendida.

— Esta bien si conozco de ustedes, no podía trabajar sin conocer un poco al grupo, pedí sus expedientes — confesó, por un momento vio una sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro de Neji — Hicieron un excelente trabajo atrapando al asesino de la niebla, y siendo inexpertos aun en el campo— comentó dejando ver su asombro.

— Si y por eso ahora tenemos que hacer un excelente trabajo, es nuestro primer caso con el mando de Gaara y sin supervisión del capitán Kakashi, por lo que estoy interesado saber en qué tan profesional y buena eres para que te permitieran estar en este grupo — A Tenten le sorprendió el comentario, ponía en tela de juicio su eficiencia y además había expresado algo de arrogancia, se había sentido por un momento como una intrusa y de una manera lo era.

No sabía con qué intensión Neji había hecho ese comentario pero se lo había tomado como un reto y estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo, ella le demostraría que tan eficiente y profesional era, que no era cuestión de suerte caer en ese equipo sino que se lo merecía.

— El tiempo lo dirá, _querido compañero_ — el castaño frunció el ceño por el apodo pero no iba a negar que le gustaba esa mirada decidida que le dio al responderle, pensó que iba a sentirse ofendía.

Llegaron rápido al hotel, ambos al entrar vieron lo concurrido que era, Tenten se empezó a acomodar su atuendo llamando la atención de Neji, que no había detallado en la pequeña cintura de la chica y sus piernas estilizadas.

— El gerente es duro pero…conmigo es encantador — fue lo que le dijo antes de guiñarle un ojo.

Entro sonriendo y a paso seguro, cuando ya estaba cerca de la recepción el gerente alzo la mirada y su sonrisa dio a entender a Neji que no solo le agradaba su compañera sino que se la quería llevar a la cama.

— Interesante —susurró sin ser oído por la castaña.

— Tenten, tanto tiempo sin verte…esperaba volver a verte otra vez — tomo la mano de la castaña y luego beso su mejilla.

— Tristemente vuelvo por trabajo — la castaña no dejaba su dulce sonrisa.

— Una lástima…aunque siempre estas invitada a venir — la sonrisa que le dirigió a Neji le pareció que la invitación iba más a allá de ser social.

— Necesito que me ayudes un poco con un caso, mi compañero y yo investigamos sobre uno de tus clientes regulares— el hombre que solo había estado viendo a la castaña se giró hacia Neji, su rostro se frunció.

— Ya veo que estas acompañada, ¿y que desean saber?— su tono se volvió más profesional.

— Bueno, tenemos un caso de una víctima que se hospedaba aquí con frecuencia llamada Yugito Nii— el gerente bajo la vista hacia uno de los libros en el escritorio y para ninguno de los dos agentes paso desapercibido que al revisar se tensó.

— Si, un cliente VIP muy frecuente

— Sabemos que era, gerente… ¿Con quién acostumbraba quedarse aquí?— la voz inexpresiva de Neji y con un toque de autoridad le hizo fruncir más el ceño.

— Si no tiene una orden no poder ayudarlo, en las normas del hotel está prohibido divulgar información de los huéspedes

— Vamos Ebisu*…Un nombre…La mujer fue asesinada brutalmente y dejo un niño huérfano, no podemos dejar impune eso, y el nombre que necesitamos puede ayudarnos

— Me encantaría ayudar Tenten…pero sabes muy bien que no puedo divulgar ese tipo de información sin permiso

— Si recae algún problema yo te cubro…después de todo soy agente de la DICK— le guiño un ojo y el hombre la vio sorprendido, estuvo unos minutos pensándolo.

— Está bien…— pero no volvió a ver el libro sino que detrás de la castaña — Denme unos minutos… ¡Espere, señorita Yamanaka! — Tenten giro hacia donde apresuraba el paso el gerente.

— No puede ser — susurró mientras veía a una rubia con un cuerpo de modelo, cabellos rubios y largos, de hermosos ojos azules, acababa de retirar sus lentes oscuros para mirar al gerente.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Neji mientras seguía la mirada de la castaña.

— ¿No sabes quién es ella? — preguntó incrédula la castaña, él otro solo negó molesto y ella sonrió — Hasta yo que no soy muy dada a la sección de sociales ni a la televisión sé que ella es una reconocida modelo, nacional e internacional, además de actriz… ¿Quién iba a pensar que iba a estar aquí?

— ¿Tiene algo que ver con el caso?

— Para nada…solo fue un simple comentario…El hotel es reconocido por hospedar a personas importantes…solo me pareció curioso —no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad, ella conocía a esa rubia de niña, habían vivido en el mismo vecindario, en la parte baja de la ciudad.

— Disculpen— el gerente al regresar, volvió a sonreírle a Tenten — Me meteré en problemas pero quiero ayudarte…frecuentaba el lugar con Genma Shiranui *— los dos castaño lo miraron sorprendidos — Si eso es todo, siempre es un placer hablar contigo Tenten y un gusto conocerlo agente—vio a Neji casi con rencor.

— ¿Es normal que seduzcas a alguien para conseguir información?— preguntó el castaño al salir del hotel.

— Yo no hice tal cosa — Tenten se ofendió pero Neji alzo la mano en señal de paz, ella sonrió — Él solo se ilusiono y eso que varias veces le he dicho que no estoy interesada pero para este momento solo utilice un poco ese conocimiento, eso fue todo

— Ya veo…

— ¿Genma Shiranui? Ese no es…

— Si… Llamare a Gaara, iremos a hacerle una visita

*.*.*

Un hombre estaba de pie en un edificio antiguo de la parte baja de la ciudad, se encontraba con las manos en la espalda observando un ventanal donde podía ver parte del lugar. Una mujer estaba sentada sobre el escritorio, con las piernas cruzadas, su vestido estaba más arriba de lo debido dejando poco a la imaginación pero no le importaba después de todo el hombre frente a ella había sido el causante.

— Necesito que llames a _Tobi_ , tenemos que organizar mejor el próximo atentado, las personas de Konoha poco a poco descubrirán quien los gobiernan

— ¿Tomaras el control una vez que el caos se desate?— se escuchó la suave voz de la mujer.

— Esa es la idea…pero…él también parece tener la misma meta — el hombre se giró, mostrando sus ojos de tonalidad extraña, su cabello rojo ocultaba uno de sus ojos, le dio un artículo que estaba en una de las mesas del lugar y la mujer leyó atentamente.

— ¿Minato Namikaze? — susurró sorprendida.

— Así es…habrá que deshacerse de él…pero será luego de utilizarlo…su propuesta es sumamente interesante, solo hay que darle un impulso para que los ciudadanos sepan quién son los que los gobiernan — la mujer se levantó y acerco a él, beso con suavidad su labios.

— Iré por él…

* * *

 **Ebisu*** Jōnin de Konoha, líder del equipo de Konohamaru

 **Genma Shiranui*** Jōnin de Konoha, el segundo arbitro de los exámenes Chūnin

Poco a poco iré añadiendo mas personajes, la historia no se centrara solo en el equipo de investigaciones, sino tambien en su familiares, amigos o conocidos.

Espero que lo disfrutarán y si pueden dar su opinion o critica constructiva serán bien recibidos

¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

.

 **Capítulo 3**

Gaara, Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban sentados alrededor de una mesa, habían encontrado pocos indicios del asesino, habían decidido ir al bar donde la víctima trabajaba pero no encontraron evidencias de alguien que quisiera hacerle daño. Neji había llamado hacía más de media hora para decir que el hombre que era sospechoso dio una coartada, estaba conmocionado por lo que de verdad pensaba que no tenía nada que ver.

—Con esa profesión era fácil ganarse enemigos sin darse cuenta, un cliente posesivo, una esposa traicionada, un ajuste de cuentas, cualquiera puede ser —opinó Sasuke haciendo girar su teléfono, ya quería terminar.

—Pero el asesinato fue muy visceral, muy íntimo, algo no cuadra aquí, algo no estamos viendo —Gaara volvió a revisar la evidencia, sentía que pasaban algo por alto.

—Van casi diecisiete horas de la muerte, el asesino puede estar en cualquier lado ya

—Esto se está tornando difícil —comentó Naruto también agotado, habían pasado todo el día de aquí para allá —.Y yo que pensé que podíamos terminar rápido —susurró desanimado.

*.*.*

Neji Hyuga no había durado ni 15 minutos dentro de la DICK cuando su teléfono había empezado a vibrar, salió del lugar donde se encontraba sus compañeros. El número no estaba registrado pero era el tercer intento por la persona que llamaba en lo que iba de una hora, debía ser algo urgente.

—¿Si? —respondió.

— _¿Neji?_ —El castaño reconoció rápidamente la voz ¿Cómo olvidarla? Si era de la persona que lo había adoptado hasta sus 16 años, a quien guardaba un profundo rencor y del que no quería saber nada.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué me llamas?

— _Tenemos que hablar… No cuelgues. Es muy urgente que hablemos, necesito verte ya_

—No tenemos nada que hablar, hace ocho años nos dijimos todos y cortamos lazos, en este momento no debería ni estar respondiendo

— _Neji es algo muy serio, solo tú puedes ayudarme. Sé que tienes aun demasiadas dudas_

—No tengo dudas

— _Sé que crees que yo lo mate…y puede que de una manera si lo haya hecho pero ya te dije que nada era lo que parecía. Hablemos, te lo pido. Estoy en el Hotel River, mi habitación está a nombre de Dan, nadie debe saber que vienes_

—¿Por qué debería de ir? ¿En qué diablos te metiste?

— _Involucra a demasiada gente, nadie debe saberlo. Te espero_. —La llamada finalizó, el castaño se quedó observando su teléfono.

No tardo ni un minuto y se encaminó a el estacionamiento, le enviaría un texto a Gaara informándole que se iría antes que todos, después de todo su horario ya había terminado.

*.*.*

Un pelinegro caminaba entre las personas de la zona baja de la ciudad, estaba internándose cada vez más a los sitios más oscuros, donde la decadencia iba a niveles que nadie se imaginaria. Drogas y prostitutas abundaban esa área, bares de mala fama, traficantes, asesinos, ladrones profesionales, y por supuesto, la mafia que dominaba toda la zona de Konoha.

Sai Uchiha sabía ganar contactos e informadores, en aquel momento solo iba de reconocimiento, necesitaba ver que tan difícil estaba la zona que hasta los infiltrados de su padre habían desaparecidos.

—El pintor —dijo alguien apenas ingresó a uno de los bares, era una de las personas que conocía dentro de la mafia y dueño de ese bar.

—Suiguetsu —susurró el pelinegro viendo a un joven, con un poco más de edad que él, de piel clara, cabellos hasta los hombros tintados de tonalidad muy clara, parecía gris y unos extraños ojos azules burlones.

— ¿Qué te trae por estos lares? La última vez que te vi fue hace dos años en las calles, pintando ¿Has decidido cambiar de vida? Tengo trabajo para ti, me hacen falta vende…

—Solo vine a saludarte —el pelinegro sonrió y el otro simplemente se acercó.

El chico había estado sentado en la barra, había muchas personas, ninguno los observaban pero Sai sabía que estaban atento a lo que decían.

—Oh si es así, ven por aquí —Lo siguió a una zona que parecía "VIP" solo porque estaba alejado del público y no había casi nadie en ella, el chico de cabellos claros se sentó despreocupadamente—.Toma asiento.

Una mujer se acercó a ellos y se sentó sobre el chico haciéndole movimientos sugerentes y luego besando su oreja, Suiguetsu manoseó su trasero pero luego la hizo ponerse de pie y la envió lejos.

—Estaré donde siempre —dijo la mujer coquetamente antes de irse y luego le guiñó un ojo a Sai.

—Ahora sí, te enteraste de la desaparición de La Serpiente ¿Cierto? —fue lo que dijo, ya no había rastro de su sonrisa burlona, el pelinegro asintió—. Sai esto está más lejos de los juegos infantiles, ya no puedo seguir informándote, dile a tu padre que se vaya preparando, la persona que es el nuevo líder es sumamente peligrosa ya no será tan fácil de comprarlo con solo ayudar a camuflajear su negocio de trata de personas, este hombre tiene sed de sangre, venganza y justicia. Debes mantenerte alejado, ni siquiera deberías estar hablando conmigo

—Pero sabes quién es ¿no?... Solo quiero un nombre

—Ni yo lo sé, solo lo vi en una ocasión y llevaba una especie de gabardina que lo ocultaba —El pelinegro lo vio confundido—, hace unas semanas llegaron, una masacre se originó dentro de la guarida de La Serpiente, no quedo nadie, no sé cómo hicieron para que no saliera en los periódicos del país pero así fue, yo mismo vi los cuerpos y son extremadamente sádicos, nunca había visto tanta sangre y pedazos separados, y es mucho decir viviendo donde lo hago y perteneciendo a este lugar

—¿Sigues activo dentro de la mafia?

—Ninguno puede salirse, el nuevo líder ha dado la orden de asesinar a todo aquel que se ponga en su contra o quiera salirse

—¿Cómo los dirige?

—Tiene subordinados, son su círculo más allegado, son diez integrantes. Ellos son su portavoz, son extremadamente violentos, si ven duda en tus ojos no dudan en dispararte

—Esto es más complejo de lo que pensé —comentó Sai pensativo, no era buena idea involucrarse en esto.

—Hay rumores…algo de que él quiere hacer un nuevo orden…Una nube roja se acerca Sai, Konoha no volverá a ser la misma. Debes alejarte de la zona baja, de todo lo que te pueda ligar con la mafia, debes mantenerte al margen, yo no son juegos de niños. Ya debes irte, he durado mucho hablando contigo y me están vigilando. Estrecha mi mano y has como si hubiéramos cerrado un trato, vete y recuerda lo que te dije

Sai se retiró de la zona mientras volvía la mujer de unos minutos atrás, al pasar junto a él le lanzó un beso y luego siguió hacia Suiguetsu. El pelinegro sintió una mirada sobre su cuello hasta que llego a la puerta, antes de salir divisó al causante, unos ojos inusuales y una sonrisa psicópata, era un hombre alto y de cabellos rubios, salió del lugar con escalofríos.

*.*.*

Naruto se encontraba en su departamento, veía el techo pensativo, su mente estaba en el pasado, en las sonrisas maternales de su madre, sus juegos y regaños. En los momentos donde estaba solo, los recuerdos lo invadían y el dolor en su pecho se acrecentaba. Extrañaba a su madre, sus sonrisas, sus caricias, su rojo cabello y ojos hermosos, no podía evitar en volver a rememorar aquella fatídica noche.

— _Mamá…Mamá, despierta —Un niño de 12 años trataba de hacer reaccionar a su madre, la mujer se encontraba en un charco de sangre y él podía ver los dos agujeros en su pecho y abdomen—. Mamá por favor —no la veía respirar._

 _Asustado y con las manos temblorosas, tomo su celular y llamó a la policía, su padre no se encontraba en casa, había tenido un viaje de negocios, esa noche que su familia más lo necesitaba se encontraba en uno de sus asuntos políticos._

Alejó los recuerdos, no odiaba a su padre, para nada, lo entendía perfectamente, lo que si detestaba con el alma era la política, entendía que luego de ese acontecimiento su padre se encerrara en el trabajo, él temía que le ocurriera lo mismo que su madre. En aquel momento no lo supo pero ahora con sus veinticuatro años bien cumplidos sabía que el asesinato de su madre había sido para callar a su padre, para doblegarlo y alejarlo de la política, un truco tan vil que desmoronó su familia pero no lograron su cometido.

Su teléfono comenzó a repicar y al ver el número suspiró, era su padre, estuvo unos minutos pensando en responderle pero ante la insistencia lo hizo.

— _¡Naruto! ¿Cómo estás?_

—Bien ¿Y tú?

— _¡Excelente! Te llamaba para ver si querías cenar conmigo, tengo días sin verte…Además tengo dos noticias que darte_

—¿Buenas o malas?

— _Malas_ —Fue lo que respondió.

— No sé ni para que pregunto, nunca me das buenas noticias —sonrió y escuchó a su padre reír, eran pocas las ocasiones en la que se podían reunir por la agenda de su padre—. Voy para allá.

*.*.*

Neji ingresó a la habitación donde se encontraba Hiashi, el hombre veía por el ventanal la ciudad nocturna y daba la espalda a la puerta, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, tanto que no lo había notado entrar hasta que lo vio reflejado en el cristal.

—Neji —La emoción de su voz sorprendió al chico, parecía aliviado.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó de mala manera y sin el respeto con el que solía hablarle.

—Estoy en un gran problema —confesó el hombre, caminó hacia los muebles y se sentó luego invitó a su sobrino a hacer lo mismo pero este se negó.

—Eso ya lo note, sino no me hubieras llamado

—Sé que no le cumplí la promesa a Hizashi y no te protegí como debía pero…

—Ni lo menciones, no debes merecer hacerlo. Tú, entre todos los Hyugas debes ser el menos indicado para nombrarlo siquiera —No pudo evitar que su voz sonara con tanto rencor.

—Sé que me odias, debí aclarar ese día todo, deje que me odiaras porque sentí que lo merecías pero Neji…yo no fui el culpable, si lo hubiera sabido créeme que el que estuviera vivo seria él

—No te creo

—Sé que debemos hablar de muchas cosas Neji pero no tengo tiempo. Esto es demasiado serio, te voy a pedir un favor extremadamente peligroso porque no confió en nadie más

—¿Por qué crees que aceptaría hacerte un favor? —Le molestaba estar allí pero algo en su mirada le impedía retirarse.

—No lo hagas por mí, hazlo por mis hijas, por tus primas

—¿Qué sucede con ellas?

—Están en peligro igual que yo…Neji, tengo una mira sobre mí y mi familia, debo protegerlas, serán el blanco más seguro, necesito alguien que sepa como resguardarla, por favor —Neji permaneció en silencio unos minutos, luego bufó y se sentó frente a su tío.

—¿En qué problemas te metiste?

—Una nube roja estará sobre Konoha. Esos hombre me van a buscar…Tengo información clave para ambos bandos, la batalla que se avecina por la ciudad será muy fuerte y mi familia estará en el medio, y lo peor de todo es que ninguno de los bandos será lo mejor para esta ciudad. Esto será un caos, quiero sacar a mis hijas del país y tú deberías venir conmigo pero ahora no puedo, tengo que hacer un plan y no dejar cabos sueltos

—¿De qué hablas? —Hiashi parecía paranoico, nunca lo había visto en un ataque de nerviosismo, no parecía estar centrado.

—Eres agente de la DICK debes saber que este país está controlado por personas corruptas, tú mismo ha tenido casos que han quedado impugne por eso y sabes que en la parte baja de la ciudad se oculta una mafia que también controla lo que son todo los trapos sucios en todo el país

—Hiashi termina de decir, no eres una persona de rodeos —ya estaba exasperado, empezaba ponerlo nervioso, no era normal verlo como ahora.

—Lo sé pero igual tengo que tener cuidado en lo que voy a decirte…El submundo se está desmoronando y estará pronto renaciendo en algo nuevo, hay un nuevo líder que quiere controlar todo el país y con eso quiere decir que va a destruir todos los que están en el poder

—¿Qué tiene que ver contigo?

—Neji, yo sé demasiadas cosas de los que están en el gobierno, ellos me buscaran y si no coopero, me mataran pero la mejor manera de lograrlo será…

—Amenazándote con tu familia

—Exacto. Estoy en el ojo del huracán

—¿Dónde están Hanabi y Hinata? —Ahora si empezaba a preocuparle la situación, por más rencor que sentía por aquel hombre no dejaría a su familia.

—Hinata está fuera del país pero regresa mañana, no me dio tiempo de advertirle, Hanabi está siendo vigilada en casa pero debo sacarlas de allí, llévalas a un lugar seguro

—Está bien, yo iré por ellas. Llámame de cualquier cambio —antes de cerrar la puerta, volvió a ver a su tío—. Hiashi si ves algo extraño cerca de ti llámame, me debes muchas explicaciones —esa era su forma de decirle que no lo quería muerto.

—Ah se me olvidaba —dijo el hombre castaño deteniéndolo—, en el despacho esta un libro, deberías tomarlo. Nos veremos pronto Neji —algo en esas palabras le causo un escalofrío y no pudo evitar dirigirle otra mirada.

Salió con rapidez del edificio y cuando se estaba subiendo en el auto, escuchó algo que provocó que volviera. Una explosión, unos gritos y pudo ver que la ventana donde estaba la habitación que el mismo había pisado hace unos minutos, un incendio se formaba.

Entró corriendo y vio el pandemonio que sacudía el recibidor del hotel, subió las escaleras y al llegar al piso todo estaba en llamas, no había modo de pasar, su único pensamiento fue que Hiashi había tenido la razón. Bajo con velocidad mientras maldecía y llamaba a los bomberos, a cada paso le pedía a las personas salir, cuando llego de nuevo al recibidor un hombre llamó su atención, estaba de pie sin alterarse entre toda las personas que corrían y lo estaba mirando fijamente.

Llevaba una gabardina oscura y no podía ver bien su rostro por que llevaba una especie de capucha pero sí pudo ver sus ojos oscuros. Unas personas bajaron y empujaron a Neji, cuando el castaño volvió a alzar la mirada ya no estaba.

*.*.*

—No puede ser —susurró Naruto.

Ambos se encontraban en la oficina de su padre, habían devorado unos platos de Ramen, la comida favorita de ambos, pero luego de hablar de sus vidas y trabajos, Minato toco el tema. Su padre parecía ansioso y ahora entendía por qué, no podía creer lo que le decía.

—Sí, La Serpiente está muerta

—¿Que sucedió? ¿Cómo no hay información de eso?

—Lo ocultaron, la histeria reinaría cuando se supiera que uno de los líderes más poderoso que tuvo el submundo fue asesinado, él que de una manera controlaba a sus hombres.

— ¿Y quién los controla ahora?

—No lo sé —dijo el rubio dándole un sorbo a su bebida. Naruto permaneció unos minutos en silencio asimilando la noticia pero luego vio a su padre.

—Ahora más que nunca no debes estar en esa campaña, retírate

—No, ahora más que nunca es que debo estar haciéndolo. Naruto, alguien necesita sacar este país del hoyo en el que esta

—Pero este tipo parece aún más peligroso

—Lo es, por eso el gobierno está temblando pero eso no me intimida. Te lo estoy comentando para que tengas el conocimiento de lo que pasa en esta ciudad

—Necesito hablar con Sasuke…su padre no debe haberle dicho

—Sabes que los Uchiha están empapados de todo eso

—Pero Sasuke no, sabes muy bien que no es como su padre ni familiares, él sabe que es lo que está mal. Debe prepararse mentalmente para lo que está por venir

—Así es

—La Serpiente está muerta —susurró sin creerlo, después de todo era uno de los principales sospechoso de la muerte de su madre, quizás no había sido quien le disparo pero si la había mandado a matar, la necesitaba muerta, ella era una activista y conocía muy bien su manejo de tratas de persona.

— _Ultima hora…Hace unos minutos hubo una explosión en el hotel River, no se sabe información sobre el hecho, solo que pudo ser a causa de algún mal funcionamiento pero no se descarta un ataque terrorista, las dejaremos con nuestra informante_ — se escuchó en el televisor de la oficina, ambos se vieron y subieron volumen a la noticia.

—… _Aun no se ha dado información oficial pero hay varios heridos y supuestamente dos muertos. La explosión se produjo en una habitación y se extendió por todo el piso, no se saben más detalles…Los mantendremos informados de cualquier declaración por parte de los oficiales o bomberos…_

—¿Ataque terrorista? —preguntó Naruto, la ciudad casi nunca era blanco para esto, se giró y vio la palidez de su padre—. ¿Es posible?

*.*.*

Ino Yamanaka veía la noticia de la explosión desde su suite en un hotel prestigioso, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían, por su mente solo pasaba una persona. La palidez se adueñó de su rostro y lágrimas empezaron a surcar sus mejillas.

—No es posible ¿Cómo diablos se atrevieron? ¿Qué estaba pasando? —La hermosa rubia conocía a la perfección quien podía ser el causante de aquel incidente, lo había conocido como la palma de su mano por muy mala suerte.

—Señorita Yamanaka, hay una nueva propuesta para su….

—¡Fuera! —gritó mientras sacaba a empujones a su mánager, la mujer la vio preocupada y sin entender.

—Pero…

—¡Fuera! ¡No quiero saber nada en este momento! —cerro la puerta recostándose en ella, no podía pensar en más nada.

Se sentó en el sofá abrazándose así misma mientras veía las imágenes de la explosión, su cuerpo empezó a temblar, sus emociones se volvieron inestable, se restregó el brazo como si quisiera quitarse algo y luego el cuello, sollozó para luego pasar a lágrimas.

—No debí volver…Deberías estar muerto… ¿Cómo sobreviviste? ¿Qué diablos quieres, Deidara? —susurró la chica escondiendo su rostro.

*.*.*

—Jefe, cumplimos con lo que ordenó —dijo un rubio entrando a una especie de sala de reuniones donde estaban varios miembros.

—Ya está en las noticias —susurró un pelinegro entrando junto a él.

—Solo hubo una baja, un idiota a mi cargo que no escucho ordenes —El rubio hizo un gesto de disgusto mientras hablaba.

—¿Sin posible identificación? —preguntó la única mujer en el grupo.

—Me encargue de que no fuera reconocido ni ligado a nosotros —comentó el pelinegro.

—Buen trabajo —susurró el hombre a la cabeza de la mesa—. Lástima que el Hyuga no quiso colaborar

—Hay otro, señor…lo vi salir de la habitación, es joven y también posee esos extraños ojos, fue la última persona con la que habló —dijo el rubio emocionado al tener información para su jefe.

—¿Por qué no lo trajiste aquí? —el puño del hombre choco contra la mesa haciendo que las 9 personas en esa habitación se sobresaltaran.

—S-señor…no estaba seguro de si merecía nuestra atención. Me disculpo —realizó nervioso una inclinación.

—Viniendo de ti nada puede ser perfecto —comentó un pelirrojo sonriendo.

—¡Cállate imbécil!

—Silencio los dos...Ambos conseguirán información de él —Los dos hombres asintieron y se retiraron, no sin antes escuchar una queja del rubio hacia el otro.

—¿Cuándo revelaremos nuestra existencia? —preguntó un rubio de entre los miembros que quedaron, parecía emocionado.

—Es muy pronto, aún falta que la DICK termine de atar los cabos y que revele lo que necesitamos, el país debe dudar primero —respondió la mujer.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 _Un hombre de edad media caminaba nervioso por los pasillos de aquel bufete de abogados, la sensación de ser seguido no desaparecía, lamentó haberse quedado hasta muy tarde en las oficinas, ahora todo el edificio parecía desolado. Con nerviosismo llegó al estacionamiento, podía escuchar hasta su corazón acelerado, solo estaban pocos autos, con rapidez se dirigió al suyo, las manos le temblaban como gelatina por lo que abrir la puerta se volvió un gran problema._

 _Escuchó unos pasos y rápidamente giró en la dirección pero el estacionamiento seguía igual de solo, escuchó el anhelado clic y por fin pudo abrir la puerta, subió y cerro asegurando el vehículo, suspiró aliviado. Ese presentimiento seguía instalado en su pecho, pensó que era debido al susto, prometió nunca más volver a quedarse hasta tarde sin alguien que cuidara su seguridad, había sido ingenuo en descuidarse sabiendo que podía estar en peligro._

— _Todo está bien Mizuki* — suspiró, encendió el auto, vio sus ojos nervioso en el retrovisor y luego empezó a salir del edificio_

 _Saludó el vigilante de afuera y se relajó, comenzó su camino de regreso a la casa, vio de reojo el maletín que llevaba en el asiento de pasajero, ese objeto que significaba la vida o muerte de él._

— _La próxima vez exigiré más dinero —susurró para sí mismo mientras aceleraba._

 _Una escalofriante risa hizo que todos sus vellos se erizaran y frenara de una manera brusca, terminó golpeándose la cabeza con el volante y antes de perder el conocimiento, vio un pelinegro oculto tras una máscara de festival, llevaba una capa negra._

— _Tu conciencia no te estaba dejando vivir y yo tampoco lo haré —sintió el primer corte en su pecho._

*.*.*

Una pelinegra acaba de llegar a la ciudad de Konoha, había estado unos meses fuera del país, estaba emocionada de regresar y ver a su familia. Acababa de tener uno de los viajes más revitalizante para ella, la había recibido con afecto a pesar de no ser una escritora tan reconocida, habían valorado su libro y eso la tenía tan emocionada.

Al recoger su equipaje le extrañó no ver el chófer que su padre siempre enviaba por ella, se encogió de hombros y camino a la salida, no había logrado comunicación con su padre desde el día anterior por lo que se imaginó que no sabía la hora en específico que llegaba.

Sonrió al ver que afuera la esperaba un conocido, era su amigo de la infancia que no esperaba ver allí, había hablado con él esa mañana sobre su hora de llegada y no espero que la fuera a buscar, vestía su uniforme por lo que imaginó que se había escapado un momento para ir con ella, también vio la patrulla estacionada a unos metros.

—Kiba —dijo lanzándose a abrazarlo, él la sostuvo con cariño.

—Hinata con calma, ni que tuviéramos un siglo sin vernos

—Meses —dijo soltándose mientras sonreía, volvió a tomar su equipaje—. Espero que no te hayas escapado para buscarme

—Claro que no, estamos dentro del perímetro que nos dieron —Hinata lo golpeó en el pecho —. Ven, yo te llevo a tu casa —La mirada de Kiba se entristeció.

La chica lo observó mejor, no había notado algo por la emoción de verlo, el chico parecía triste y desanimado, sus ojos no eran los alegres que acostumbraba a ver, no la había recibido con una sonrisa cálida sino más bien con una sonrisa triste. Algo iba mal y ella no estaba segura de querer enterarse, la mirada que le dirigía y la forma en que dudaba de hablar la hacía saber que daría una noticia que no le gustaría escuchar.

—Hinata —Ambos giraron al escuchar una voz varonil llamarla, la chica se puso pálida, sentía que veía un fantasma, alguien que había desaparecido de su vida hace mucho tiempo —, debes venir conmigo.

—¿Neji? —Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, quería acercarse y abrazarlo pero la última vez que lo había hecho, había recibido un desplante por su parte.

—Hinata, creo que es mejor que vayas con él, tiene mucho que explicarte —Kiba la hizo verlo y le beso la frente con cariño.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó viéndolo y luego vio a su primo.

—Debes venir conmigo —dudosa asintió, Kiba se despidió y luego observo a el Hyuga con una mirada amenazante, no le agradaba dejarla con él pero tenía que hacerlo.

Unos minutos después Neji conducía, no sabía cómo abordar el tema, sabía que su prima era muy fácil de afectar y la noticia que estaba a punto de darle no era la mejor. Maldijo internamente por no dejar que Kiba se encargar pero tenía que ganarse de nuevo su confianza, no las podía dejar a la deriva, eran su familia.

—Neji, me estoy asustando ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Hanabi está bien? —Hinata ya no podía más con la duda, su primo llevaba mucho tiempo en silencio.

—Si…Tu padre me envió por ustedes

—¿Papá?

—Si, Hiashi necesitaba alguien que las proteja y me dejo a cargo, sé que la última vez que me viste no fue la mejor, tuve mis razones para dejarlas…pero ahora tienes que confiar en mi —Se giró un momento a verla.

—¿Protegernos? ¿De qué?

—Ayer me llamó para infórmame que lo estaban vigilando a él y a su familia…Hinata, el ayer en la noche sufrió un atentado —él no quiso ver la reacción de su prima por lo que siguió viendo el camino.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Está bien? ¿Dónde estás? Debes llevarme a verlo —Lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos, estaba asustada, eso era lo que Kiba no había querido decirle.

—Él…él murió —Las palabras dejaron por un momento a la chica en shock, sus uñas se clavaron en sus manos tratando de controlarse.

—Debe ser un error…él no puede estar muerto…Neji, papá está vivo…él no puede estar muerto

—Hubo una explosión en el hotel que se estaba quedando, murieron dos personas allí, Hiashi era una de ellas, lo siento —Se giró al ver que la chica no dijo más nada pero en ese momento ella exploto.

—¡No lo sientes! ¡Tú lo querías ver muerto! Me lo dijiste la última vez —gritó mientras lágrimas corrían por su rostro, se abrazó a si misma mientras un sollozo salió de su garganta.

—Estaba enojado, esa noche no fue la mejor, créeme lo menos que quería era que Hiashi muriera

—No puede ser verdad… ¡Es mentira! Debe ser mentira ¡Neji dime la verdad!

Neji tuvo que detener el vehículo, ella estaba muy alterada, nunca la había visto gritando, era demasiado tranquila y callada, la última vez que la había visto ella lloraba por él. Ahora solo le gritaba, entendía que era su reacción al enterarse de una noticia tan traumante, la entendía porque él había pasado lo mismo.

—Quiero verlo —susurró Hinata luego de calmarse y permanecer unos minutos callada abrazándose a sí misma.

—Pero…

—¡Quiero verlo! No iré a ninguna parte ni creeré nada de lo que dices si no lo veo —exigió sorprendiendo más a su primo, él suspiro.

—Te llevare pero Hinata hay algo que debes saber—tomó aire, odiaba tener que hacer esto —, está irreconocible, no creo que sea buena ide…

—Quiero verlo, yo lo reconoceré. Puede que ni sea él —susurró aunque no parecía esperanzada.

—Lo siento, Hinata…La prueba dental lo confirmó

—¿Prueba dental? —Neji no pudo seguir viendo los ojos de su prima, el dolor de ella era demasiado palpable.

—No había huellas que pudiéramos usar —La Hyuga permaneció callada todo lo que resto de viaje.

*.*.*

Sasuke escuchó el tono de su teléfono, sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz que entraba por la ventana de aquella habitación, sintió la respiración de alguien más en su pecho, no había necesidad de bajar la mirada sabía que había dormido con una chica. A pesar de haber tomado mucho anoche, aun recordaba a aquella chica de hipnóticos ojos verdes en aquel bar, un poco desinhibida a lo acostumbrado, no, no se aprovechó de ella, la chica aún estaba en sus cuatro sentido para decidir.

Apretó la curva de su cintura, era completamente hermosa, vio su rostro durmiente, le quitó un mechón del rostro, su cabello tenía esa tonalidad exótica que lo había atraído desde la primera vez que la vio. El teléfono volvió a sonar haciendo que gruñera, aun así logró mover su brazo y tomar el infernal aparato con su mano, se lo colocó en el oído mientras aun acariciaba la mejilla de la chica que lo utilizaba como almohada.

— _¿Sasuke?_ —Escuchó la voz de su amigo rubio.

—¿Qué quieres Dobe _*_?

— _Tenemos problemas ¿Sabes que La Serpiente está muerta?_

—Sí, lo supe anoche…El idiota de mi padre estaba nervioso por el asunto

— _El nuevo líder va en contra de ellos_ —informó el rubio, parecía ansioso por su respuesta.

—Si eso me imagine

— _¿Y no te preocupa?_

—Ellos se buscaron aquello, siempre hay justicia…de la mano de quien sea

— _Sasuke, son radicales…pueden llegar a herir a personas inocente, además son miembros del submundo_

—Lo sé…No tienes que decirme más, solo no lo voy a ayudar. Vino a mí solo por eso, para buscar mi ayuda y no se la daré. Ahora dobe déjame dormir

— _Son las nueve de la mañana, Gaara ya nos debe estar esperando_

—¡Demonios! —susurró tratando de no levantar a la chica, colgó sin escuchar la protesta del rubio.

Al terminar la llamada, trato de acomodar a la chica entre las sabanas, en ese momento no recordaba su nombre pero su rostro no lo olvidaría, aunque sabía que no la volvería a tener así, desnuda para él. Aquello había sido algo de una sola noche, él no podía darle esperanzas de algo más, así que lo mejor era que la dejara sin que ella lo notara.

Se vistió rápidamente, no pudo resistirse y se acercó a verla de nuevo, un movimiento de ella había bajado algo la sabana y podía apreciar sus pechos perfectamente, volvió a confirmar lo hermosa que era, se acercó por un último beso de sus labios y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó somnolienta la chica, él cerro los ojos maldiciendo en su interior pero aun así se giró.

—Si

—Está bien…Gracias por lo de esta noche —Sasuke se sorprendió al escuchar eso, normalmente siempre hacían una escena o algo así, ella se lo había tomado muy normal.

Cerró la puerta confundido, ella no era fácil, para nada fácil, había estado observándola las veces que la veía en aquel bar, ella había rechazado a muchos hombres. Anoche se había acercado a ella y le invitó un trago, se sorprendió que lo aceptara, al parecer había sido cuestión de suerte conseguirla en un momento donde no parecía ella misma. Todo llevo a que ambos terminaran en aquel hotel cercano al bar, besándose y saboreándose con necesidad, solo sabiendo sus nombres y que ambos tenían la misma hambre.

—Sí, fue una buena noche —susurró antes de volver a ver el hotel y salir de allí.

*.*.*

Hinata llego a la morgue, el olor a muerte y desinfectante inundo sus fosas nasales, temblaba como gelatina y solo caminaba por inercia. Se estaba obligando a ser aquello pero ella sabía que si no veía el cuerpo de su padre, ella misma no lo aceptaría.

—¿Estás segura de hacer esto? —preguntó Neji por quinta vez.

—Si —él abrió la puerta y la dejo pasar, no la dejaría sola por lo que también entro, después de todo él había visto el cuerpo y sabía que su prima no resistiría aquella imagen.

La forense de turno asintió al ver la credencial de Neji y cuando le explicó la situación la guió hasta un cuerpo en la camilla y tomó en sus manos la sabana que lo ocultaba. Vio a Neji y este asintió por lo que retiró la sabana obteniendo un alarido de la pelinegra.

—¡No! —La chica desvió la mirada, lo que veía era sumamente horrible

El cuerpo estaba quemado al extremo que se veía negro, Hinata sintió ganas de vomitar en aquel momento, sentía que se desmayaría y agradeció que Neji la estuviera agarrando en ese momento. Gritó hasta que le dolió la garganta, aquel cuerpo no podía ser el de su padre, no podía.

—El ADN confirmo que es Hyuga Hiashi —dijo con pena la forense.

—¿Quién hizo esto, Neji? —susurró la chica abrazada a él, solo acaricio su cabello para calmarla —¿Quién es tan cruel?

—No lo sé Hinata, pero lo investigaremos

—Sácame de aquí por favor —El castaño asintió y la ayudó a caminar hasta la salida, parecía que en cualquier momento de iba a desmoronar.

—¿Quieres algo? —preguntó sentándola en una de las sillas que habían en aquel pasillo.

—¿Dónde está Hanabi?

—En mi casa…la fui a buscar anoche, esta sedada, la noticia le impacto demasiado…

—Llévame con ella —fue lo que susurró la chica.

*.*.*

Gaara se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la DICK, su equipo aún estaba incompleto, Neji había pedido el día y los demás aun no llegaba, la nueva era la única que había estado en la sala de reuniones a la hora pautada. Lo que más molestaba al pelirrojo era la impuntualidad, era algo que no soportaba y ellos muy bien lo sabían, trataba de calmar su humor caminando y no viendo aquellas sillas vacías. Lo entendía de Shikamaru, que era el más vago de ese grupo pero Sasuke y Naruto era ya demasiado.

Chocó con una persona por no fijarse en el camino, un par de carpetas fueron a parar al suelo por su culpa. Quiso insultar a la persona con la que había chocado pero se encontró con una castaña menuda, ella se disculpó y empezó a levantar los papeles en el suelo sin alzar la mirada, parecía nerviosa. El pelirrojo tuvo un momento de compasión y la ayudo con sus cosas, si Temari lo viera en aquel momento daría el visto bueno, su hermana no dejaba de repetirle que debía ser caballeroso con una mujer.

—Gracias —susurró la chica al incorporarse y Gaara pudo apreciar sus ojos oscuros, se sorprendió por lo joven que era, por su mente paso de quien sería hija.

Él le dio las carpetas, ella volvió a agradecer y se alejó corriendo, lo que le sorprendió fue el sector al que se dirigía. La morgue. Se encogió de hombros pero antes de continuar su camino vio una hoja en el suelo, probablemente de la chica.

Con curiosidad vio lo que tenía escrito, hablaba sobre la anatomía del cuerpo y otros detalles más, parecía una especie de investigación. Giro en dirección a donde había ido la chica dispuesto a devolverle aquel papel pero en ese justo momento entró una llamada a su teléfono, bufó al ver el nombre de Naruto.

— Espero que estés aquí porque si no juro que te saco del caso…Bien, en unos minutos estoy allí… ¿Qué? —El pelirrojo colgó pálido y se dirigió a la sala de junta olvidado el papel que llevaba en la mano.

Unos minutos después entro al salón donde se encontraba todo el equipo, compartió una mirada con Naruto dándole a entender que luego tendría que hablar. Se sentó y espero que empezaran a hablar, lo que le había dicho el rubio era algo completamente malo para el caso, no podían estancarse, solo era el segundo día de investigación, se supone que en ese lugar estaban reunidos los genios, era su primer intento solos, no podían fallar.

—Déjame ver si entendí —comenzó Sasuke viendo al otro pelinegro del grupo—. No entro nadie al departamento, en veinticuatro horas

—Así es, al ver que a la hora de su muerte ni las próximas a ella entro alguien extendí la búsqueda a todo el día, créeme lo que te digo, pase toda la noche viendo los vídeos

—¿Y el teléfono? —preguntó Tenten.

—Nada, se escribió con Genma a las siete y de allí no hay más nada, no son amenazadores sino más bien sexuales… No parecían haberse peleado ni nada, revise todo y tampoco hay mensajes amenazadores de alguien.

—Estancados —suspiró Naruto.

—Si no subió por las escaleras ¿Cómo pudo entrar? —Tenten se quedó pensativa.

—No pudo haber entrado por una ventana, es un tercer piso y no hay escaleras de emergencia…

—No creo que haya esperado más de veinticuatro horas escondido en el departamento

—Debemos volver al lugar, algo se nos tuvo que pasar —dijo Gaara levantándose y encaminándose a la salida, los demás le siguieron menos el pelinegro.

*.*.*

Los tres hermanos Uchiha se encontraban en aquella oficina lujosa, el mayor, Madara Uchiha observaba con serenidad por el ventanal la ciudad activa de Konoha. Mientras Fugaku solo estaba sentado elegantemente en el sofá mientras bebía un Whisky con hielo, y el hermano menor Danzo solo estaba pensativo en su escritorio.

La muerte de Hiashi Hyuga estaba empezando a filtrarse a los medios, aun no se había dado un comunicado oficial pero los tres hermanos sabían que había sucedido. Estaban intranquilos, aquella había sido una advertencia que no podían dejar de lado, aquellas tres muertes podían considerarse casuales pero con Hiashi se confirmaba sus suposiciones, todo aquel que tuviera conocimiento de los negocios ilícitos y no cooperara con el nuevo líder del submundo, amanecería muerto.

Iban detrás de los políticos y solo quedaba ahora trazar un plan, buscar la manera de comunicarse con el misterioso líder y llegar a un trato beneficioso para los dos bandos. Lo que parecía imposible en aquel momento, todo mensajero que habían enviado había regresado muerto.

Danzo solo confiaba en que Sai pudiera ser más útil y no terminara muerto como los demás, después de todo era su hijo y heredero, no podía perderlo.

—Tenemos que intentar que esto siga pasando desapercibido —habló Danzo, los otros dos no hicieron gesto de escucharlo pero él sabía que lo hacían.

—La muerte de Hiashi Hyuga no pasara desapercibida y menos con aquella muerte…Una bomba —susurró Fugaku agitando el vaso—. Fueron demasiado directos y poco elegantes —tomó otro sorbo.

—Lo bueno es que se decidieron de uno de nuestros enemigos sin darse cuenta, estoy empezando a creer que subestimamos al enemigo, son más idiotas de lo que parecen —la voz del mayor hizo que los otros dos lo vieran sorprendido—. Hiashi Hyuga era bueno para nuestros proyectos y si, nos beneficiábamos con sus tratos pero él sabía demasiado, era un peligro para nosotros y si el líder del submundo está buscando nuestra caída pudo haber utilizado ese conocimiento

—Tal vez no coopero…Recuerda que el Hyuga era sobretodo orgulloso —Fugaku sabía que el Hyuga era una persona difícil de tratar.

—Me parece que no estamos viendo algo…algo que ellos si lo hacen —comentó el menor.

—Puede ser…pero de algo estoy seguro. Él no me vencerá, yo tomare la presidencia pase lo que pase, tenga que pasar por encima de quien sea, así tenga que llevarme media ciudad conmigo, este patético intento no me acobardará, el poder debe ser mío — la autoridad en la voz de Madara hizo que los dos hermanos lo vieran.

—Es cierto, ya hemos trabajado mucho para que todo se venga abajo —apoyó Fugaku.

—Debo volver…Infórmenme de cualquier cambio —El mayor salió de aquella oficina dejando a los otros dos Uchiha.

—¿Crees que sus ansias lo están haciendo ser ciego y descuidado? —preguntó Danzo luego de ver como su hermano cerraba la puerta.

—Para nada, él sabe más de lo que nos dice…Algo es seguro, Madara destruirá a quien se ponga en frente, así que no le des tantas vuelta al asunto, recuerda que él fue el que se deshizo del líder del submundo anterior a La serpiente, es probable que pueda contra este nuevo orden —volvió a dar un sorbo a su bebida, Danzo dirigió la mirada a el ventanal y luego a su hermano.

—¿No crees que aún es muy temprano para beber?

—Nunca lo es —fue la simple respuesta de Fugaku.

*.*.*

Sakura Haruno tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza que no la estaba dejando trabajar al cien por ciento, se encontraba en su oficina esperando que la pastilla hiciera efecto en su dolor. No pudo evitar rememorar todo lo de anoche, a pesar de la resaca había disfrutado y no se arrepentía de haberse acostado con aquel hombre de ojos hipnotizantes.

Le había atraído desde el primer día que lo vio, unas noches atrás donde sus miradas se encontraron pero ninguno hizo intento de acercamiento, lo admitía había sido débil al aceptar a la primera irse con él pero aquel día había sido fatal y con el alcohol en sus sangre aliviando su pena y desinhibiéndola, acepto con gusto la propuesta sabiendo muy bien como terminaría.

No había esperado ni siguiera encontrar aquel hombre cuando despertó, y de una manera le sorprendió, por eso guardaría aquella experiencia pero muy bien sabía que no lo volvería a ver, ni siquiera volvería aquel bar, tendría que ir a otro sitio.

Suspiró y tomó su teléfono, sus ojos se abrieron al ver una noticia rodar por las redes sociales, se levantó con rapidez y marco el número de su amiga, ella estaba de vuelta ese día y vaya noticia que la esperaba.

—¿Hinata? —dijo apenas escucho la apagada voz de tu amiga—. Lo lamento mucho, me acabo de enterar… ¿Cómo estás? ¿Quieres que vaya a verte?...

*.*.*

—¿Encontraron algo de utilidad? —preguntó Naruto al entrar a la habitación de aquel departamento, sus dos compañeros estaban observando todo el lugar, en busca de algo que pudiera ser pasado por alto.

—Esto es extraño —susurró Tenten viendo una marca en el suelo cerca de la cama—, esta cama fue movida, no sé si tiene alguna importancia pero hay una pequeña marca aquí donde estuvo un momento la cama, aún tiene manchas de sangre.

Se agacho para verla mejor y sus ojos viajaron a debajo de la cama, su expresión llamó la atención de sus dos compañero, parecía horrorizada y ambos temieron de lo que podían encontrar.

—Creo que es mejor cambiar el perfil del asesino —fue lo que logró decir, ambos chicos se vieron—. Ayúdenme a mover la cama.

Sasuke y Naruto empujaron la cama, un pentagrama estaba dibujado en el suelo con la sangre de la víctima, no era muy grande por lo que pasó desapercibido, llegaba una especie de escrito.

—¿Un ritual? —preguntó incrédulo el pelinegro.

—Tal vez no sea un homicidio pasional ni vengativo como pensamos

—¿Religioso?...Esto se está tornando más enfermo —comentó Naruto.

—Hay algo mas —Gaara entró en ese momento—. Nuestro asesino regreso a la escena del crimen sin ser detectado —Todos los vieron sorprendido mientras él mostraba una bolsa con evidencia, era una rosa marchita —. Al parecer la uña no es solo su firma, esta mujer es su primera víctima.

—¿Donde…

—Lo dejo en la barra de la cocina, sabía que volveríamos. Es osado y parece desear que lo busquemos, este parece ser el comienzo de un asesino en serie

* * *

 **Dobe*** Estúpido en japones, decidí dejar su apodos ya que les hace dar su toque de buenos amigos.

 **Mizuki*** Chunin de Konoha, primer antagonista de Naruto y _amigo_ de Iruka.

 **Aclaratoria:** El principio de el capitulo ocurrió la misma noche que se realizo el atentando contra Hiashi.

Por favor, si pueden den un comentario, me animaría mucho y sabría si voy bien o estoy cometiendo algún error.

 ** _¡Gracias por leer!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

El grupo entró en el edificio de la DICK apresurados, debían realizar un perfil para los periodistas y con aquella nueva evidencia reinaría el caos en la ciudad cuando supieran que puede tratarse de un asesino serial. Gaara había enviado a llamar a Kakashi, ahora si no podían tener margen de error porque alguien moriría, era mejor que el capitán decidiera si les daría el caso o se los cedería a otro grupo.

—Espero que no lo den a el grupo del sonido, son unos idiotas —comentó Naruto.

—¿Sonido?

—Oh cierto Tenten eres nueva, aquí en las oficinas DICK los grupos de investigaciones tienen apodo, él de nosotros es el menos favorecedor

—Los novatos —susurró la castaña.

—No me extraña que lo escucharas

—¿Por qué se llaman Sonido?

—El miembro que se encarga de los videos e información, ha descubierto casos por solo el sonido del ambiente, es algo extremadamente sorprendente, pero son descuidados…Tienen una agente que es muy creída y si sabe, pero también deja pasar muchas cosas por alto

Gaara iba escuchando su conversación a medias, algo le estaba preocupando demasiado, si aquel asesino había dejado aquella firma, quería que se revelara, parecía querer a darse a conocer. Pero había más, escuchó que uno de los grupos trabajaba en un asesinato, donde también había aparecido muerta una mujer, no era prostituta pero si conocida por ser amante de uno de los ministro, podía haber una conexión porque ambas tenían relaciones con empresarios conocidos, tal vez su asesino serial no era principiante, por eso su _perfecta_ escena del crimen.

—¿Gaara? —La voz del rubio del grupo lo saco de sus pensamientos—¿En qué estás pensando?

—Debo ir a ver los archivos…espérenme en la sala de juntas, Kakashi ya debe estar por llegar y Shikamaru ya debe estar allí —sin decir más empezó a caminar hacia otra área.

Rápidamente llego al lugar y habló con la empleada para ver los archivos de aquel caso, estaba cerrado por algún motivo, no parecía estar en investigación en curso, algo que le extrañó mucho ya que el caso solo llevaba un día más que su caso.

Gracias a su credencial pudo sacar la carpeta, fue a su oficina revisaría lo que pudiera de ese caso esa misma tarde, antes de llegar visualizó una castaña que venía corriendo por uno de los pasillos, era la misma con la que había tropezado en la mañana, se detuvo en donde él recordó que tropezaron y empezó a buscar.

—Disculpe —él se acercó a la chica asustándola y alzó la mirada para verlo— ¿Estás buscando algo?

—Fue con usted que me tropecé, si, se me perdió una de las hojas de mi trabajo de investigación y debo entregarla en una hora —parecía preocupada, él asintió.

—Está en mi oficina, la dejo olvidada

—¡Gracias a Dios!

*.*.*

Neji no estaba para formalidades en ese momento y media familia había llamado ya para saber por las hermanas Hyuga, el funeral sería el día siguiente y decidieron no hacer un velorio. Las dos chicas a su cargo se encontraban en la habitación de huéspedes de su departamento, no era seguro dejarlas en casa. Su tío le había dejado claras instrucciones y aunque estuviera muerto sabía que aun podían tomarla contra su familia, podían pensar que alguna de las dos supiera lo que se supone debían saber.

Vio el cuaderno en la mesa de la sala, un cuaderno que había tomado del despacho luego del atentado, cuando fue por Hanabi. No había visto lo que contenía pero Hiashi le había dicho que allí estaban todas las respuestas.

Tomó el cuaderno y al abrirlo encontró la letra de su padre, era un diario pero no de su vida sino de sus secretos, se dio cuenta porque estaba escrito en una especie de clave que de niño había aprendido, estaba algo oxidado pero aun podía leer frases, con algo de práctica podría leer todo el libro. Hizashi le había dicho cuando se la enseñó que era la manera en la que se comunicaba con su hermano cuando eran niños. Se concentró en la primera página, leyó algunas frases.

 _Este país tiene demasiados secretos, secretos que pueden derribar sus cimientos y destruir toda la nación, hilos que están creados desde hace décadas por familias adineradas que con sangre y dinero han logrado posicionarse en los más altos cargos. Tristemente Los Hyuga también han intervenido en ocasiones, actualmente inactiva pero con conocimiento de las conexiones que corren debajo de la ciudad._

 _La capital, ciudad que de una manera fue organizada para esto, la parte alta de la ciudad, los pudientes, adinerados o de clase media, ignorando aquellos cables debajo de sus pies y siguiendo su vida día a día, y los de abajo, los que son la conexión, la pobreza, el submundo, los necesitados, los mafiosos, traficantes y drogadictos excluidos por la ciudad elitista, casi a las afueras, lejos de todo para no aprecia el nivel de corrosión de una sociedad corrupta, donde los gobernantes ciegan a las personas pudientes y pastorean a los de abajo._

 _El submundo, lugar llamado así por ser más allá de lo normalmente visitado, donde toda clases de crímenes se comenten, controlados por una mafia, una mafia que ha conseguido manipular hasta los presidentes de Konoha. Pero eso no es todo, las mismas personas en el poder se ven beneficiadas de todo lo que el submundo hace, desde lavados de dinero hasta una red concurrida de tratas de personas, prostitución, crimen organizado…_

Su teléfono volvió a sonar y él suspiró, había pedido ese día para acomodar a sus primas, cerró el cuaderno y lo lanzó al sofá donde estaba sentado, se levantó y fue a la barra de la cocina por su teléfono, al desbloquearlo, vio varios mensajes de su grupo de trabajo y por último la llamada de Gaara, bufó.

Volvió al sofá dispuesto a llamar a su jefe pelirrojo cuando se fijó que una hoja se asomaba entre las páginas de el cuaderno, al sacarlo apreció un sobre donde se leía su nombre, reconoció la letra, era de Hiashi Hyuga.

Rápidamente lo abrió y se encontró con una página de un contrato de las empresas Hyuga, sin entender leyó, parecía un contrato completamente normal, no había nada que pudiera interesarle a él. Al girar la página volvió a ver el código del cuaderno, había un mensaje escrito a mano.

" _Neji sé que la última vez que hablamos no terminamos en buenos términos y si estás leyendo esto es porque aceptaste ir a verme y puede que ya no este con ustedes. Solo cuida bien de tus primas, hazlo por el cariño que aún sé que les tienes, no las rechaces por el odio hacia mí, ella no saben nada de lo que ocurrió. Aun si yo no este seguirán en peligro y tú con ellas, debes tener extremado cuidado con el cuaderno que te estoy dejando, es de tu padre y allí está todo lo que necesitas saber de porque estarán siendo perseguidos, una nube roja llegara a Konoha y muchas cosas se descubrirán, dañaran a culpables pero también se llevaran por el medio a inocentes, no habrá quien les pare por su sed de poder y venganza._

 _Debes tener cuidado, ellos estarán consiente de que algunos de ustedes tres sepa la información que necesitan e irán contra ustedes. Protégelas y cuídate, sobretodo de los Uchiha. Lo siento por todo lo que te he causado"_

Él se quedó mirado un momento la carta, al final resignado metió la devolvió sobre, al parecer Hiashi Hyuga había metido la nariz donde no debía y ahora estaban todos condenados, debía preparar a sus primas.

—Una nube roja sobre Konoha —susurró pensativo, esa frase se la había dicho antes de que muriera.

*.*.*

Kakashi Hatake se encontraba observando la escena del crimen, aquella noticia recorrería el país completo, aquel hombre no era un don nadie, era el contador famoso por ser el de la empresas Uchiha y en alguna ocasión fue de las Sabaku No.

—La ciudad ha estado muy activa con casos de homicidios, ya van tres sensacionalista—Kakashi giró a ver a Jiraya que se encontraba cercano a él.

—¿Tres?

—El ahogamiento en las aves, la _amiguita_ de ministro y ahora el contador de los Uchiha — la mirada del mayor le hizo saber que pensaba en algo.

—¿Crees que…

—Yo no creo nada…pero no está demás investigar un poco más a fondo, detrás de los hilos ¿No crees? —susurró para luego volver con su equipo.

—¿Intuición de sabio? —se dijo como broma a si mismo pero aun así sacó el teléfono y marcó a la secretaria de la oficina de papeleo, necesitaría todo lo referente a esos casos, por algo era conocido Jiraya en aquella agencia y era exactamente sus intuiciones.

Unos minutos después colgó sonriendo, no era el único que había pedido copia de los archivos, Gaara le había ganado, en ese momento se preguntó hasta donde llegaría ese grupo, a primera vista unos principiantes pero guardaba aquella alta deducción que todo detective debe tener.

*.*.*

Naruto observaba fijamente a Sasuke aunque este lo ignoraba, no quería hablar del tema que el rubio había tocado por teléfono, no tenía ganas de hablar de su padre. Se relajó pensando en la chica que había dejado esa mañana, lo admitía le había gustado más de lo esperado, estaba dudando si en realidad volvía de nuevo a aquel bar pero sabía que no lo haría.

—El funeral es mañana a las nueve de la mañana —Esa frase de Shikamaru lo hizo volver a verlo, él no había visto ni leído las noticias por lo que le sorprendió escucharlo, Naruto notó su interés y no espero que preguntara.

—Hiashi Hyuga ha muerto

—¡¿Qué?! —Tenten apreció por primera vez la expresión de sorpresa de su compañero, siempre inexpresivo o con el ceño fruncido.

—Anoche hubo un atentado en el hotel River, lamentablemente él no sobrevivió

—¿Atentando?

—Una bomba —respondió Shikamaru.

—¿Ya saben quién lo hizo?

—Aún no han dado declaraciones

—Por eso Neji no está aquí ni tampoco estuvo esta mañana

—¿En dónde estabas metido, Sasuke? En todo noticiero y red social se dio a conocer esa noticia —comentó Shikamaru con tono burlón, el pelinegro bufó.

—No siempre ando pegado a un aparato como tu

—Es mejor estar informado —Tenten no pudo evitar reírse, parecían niños.

—Bien, comencemos — la castaña dejo de reír al escuchar a Gaara entrar.

—¿Y Kakashi? —preguntó Naruto al no verlo con él.

—Tardara más, al parecer otro caso lo tiene ocupado —Gaara parecía apresurado y eso no pasó desapercibido para el grupo —Necesitamos terminar de armarla, así que concéntrense

*.*.*

Danzo Uchiha estaba tenso ante aquella visita inesperada, la mujer frente a él lo miraba con odio, estaba sentada elegantemente con un traje hecho a la medida, al verla entrar lo menos que había esperado fue aquella presentación.

— _Su secretaria me anunció como Yura Atsushi, dueña de una empresa de comunicación… pero me ha enviado una persona a hablar con usted_

— _¿Una persona?_

— _Soy una mensajera del nuevo orden_

Aquella mujer no era Yura Atsuchi, era una enviada del nuevo líder del submundo con un nombre falso. Había transcurrido unos minutos luego de aquella presentación pero ella permanecía sin decir nada, había tomado asiento cuando él se lo ofreció pero solo lo miraba.

—¿Esta aquí para consolidar algún trato? —preguntó Danzo cordialmente.

—No, mi jefe solo me pidió que le diera un mensaje _—_ dejó un sobre en la mesa, sus manos estaba enguatadas, era verano para llevarlo por lo que Danzo supo que era para no dejar huellas.

— _¿_ Algo más?

—No…pronto volveremos a vernos, adiós Uchiha _—_ Se levantó y antes de cerrar la puerta le dirigió una mirada calculadora que por un momento le dio escalofríos a Danzo, aquella mujer era una asesina y estaba segura que esa carta no contenía nada bueno.

Al escuchar sus tacones alejarse se dejó caer en la silla y luego de unos minutos tomó el sobre, no tenía nada escrito así que lo abrió y allí encontró una nota tipiada.

" _Hyuga cayo, faltan tres apellidos"- Pain_

El hombre arrugó aquella hoja y estuvo a punto de botarla, era una advertencia, el siguiente bien podía ser algunos de sus hermanos y hasta él mismo, cualquiera que tuviera el apellido Uchiha estaba en peligro.

*.*.*

Las nueve de la mañana, el sol estaba iluminando aquel cementerio, todos con colores oscuros escuchaban las palabras de un sacerdote, el ataúd puesto en el lugar indicado para internarlo luego a su sepulcro.

Sasuke se encontraba junto a sus compañeros, todos a un lado de Neji, observaba aquellas personas de la denominada alta sociedad de Konoha dar a los familiares y a su amigo sus falsos y superficiales sentidos pésame. Odiaba ese mundo, podía ver a su padre y tíos entre aquellas personas, bufó a lo bajo, al lado de ellos pudo ver también al padre de Gaara, más cercano estaba el padre de Shikamaru, junto a él se encontraba Jiraya y una mujer rubia que reconoció como la directora del Hospital Central de Konoha.

Su mirada dejo de vagar entre las personas al reconocer unos hermosos ojos verdes, menuda y de cabello exóticos. No esperaba encontrársela en un sitio como aquel, ella se veía realmente triste y parecía buscar a alguien con la mirada. Sus ojos se encontraron, vio en ellos reconocimiento pero para su sorpresa, ella simplemente paso de largo, su mirada se detuvo más allá del pelinegro y parecía sorprendida. Con curiosidad siguió su mirada y se encontró con Naruto, el rubio estaba alejado de todos, no le gustaba asistir a los entierros ni nada que tuviera que ver con cementerios pero debía cumplir, había conocido a Hiashi y era el tío de su compañero.

Cuando Sasuke regresó la vista a la chica se encontró que ella lo observaba, compartieron miradas por unos minutos hasta que la rubia le dijo algo y ella desvió la mirada para ver a la mujer.

—Mala idea, Uchiha —la voz de Kakashi le hizo verlo.

—¿Qué? —dijo con una media sonrisa, lo habían descubierto in fraganti.

—¿Sabes quién es ella?

—No, ¿debería?

—Sakura Haruno, discípula de Tsunade y una antigua amiga de Naruto, ni se te ocurra mirarla a menos que no quieras tener tus bolas en su lugar

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y sonrió con suficiencia, no solo la había mirado pero no dijo nada, solo volvió la vista al frente.

Naruto observaba desde lejos toda aquella escena, odiaba asistir a entierros, le hacía recordar a la muerte de su madre. Aun así sintió un poco de alegría al ver a su amiga, tenía mucho tiempo sin verla, estaba por bajar cuando sintió unos pasos detrás de él y al girarse se encontró con su padre.

—Hiashi Hyuga era alguien en que confiar y contaba con él para la campaña, dejo dos preciosas hijas y ella ni pudieron venir, probablemente solo por su seguridad

—Sabes más sobre esto ¿cierto? —Naruto no se tragaba el cuento de un atentado terrorista.

—Los Hyugas siempre han sido misteriosos y famoso por tener muchos secretos, Hiashi no era la excepción

—Entonces realmente no fue un atentado terrorista, alguien lo quería muerto

—Alguien no, muchos lo querían muerto y en especial… —no dijo nadie en específico pero ambos fijaron la vista en los hombres de cabellos negros, ojos oscuros y expresiones duras. Los Uchihas.

—Esto debería decirte algo, padre —comentó Naruto.

—No renunciare Naruto, hay personas que cuentan conmigo y aún falta demasiado por relevar

—Esto es peligroso, podrías morir

—No cambiare de opinión, me necesitan. Tu madre apoyó…

—Mi madre está muerta por lo mismo —su hijo lo interrumpió con voz dolida y dura—, y tú la seguirás si vas por ese camino

—No lo entiendes, ¿Dónde quedó el pequeño que creía en la justicia?

—Fue enterrado junto a su madre —aquella frase le dolió al mayor.

—Sabes que es no es cierto, sino no fueras agente de la DICK

—No llegaremos a un acuerdo, así que solo trata de mantenerte vivo

—Tú también Naruto, sé que te estas exponiendo…

—Solo que yo no busco que me maten

—Tal vez no consiente —susurró Minato y una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de su hijo _De tal palo tal astilla_

A la sombra de un árbol lejano se encontraban dos hombres, ambos llevaban el rostro oculto por una gorra y una capucha de un suéter negro, observaban todo.

—Las dos Hyuga no están —comentó uno de ellos —, deben haberlas ocultado

—Por ahora el líder solo nos envió a observar, así que eso no afecta en nada

—Sí pero no estaría de más averiguar dónde están, podemos seguir al Hyuga

—No se nos ordenó hacer eso —no dejaba de observar a las personas reunidas.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás nostálgico? —dijo con burla.

—Tú eres el que parece ansioso, ¿Tu pasado te acosa? —El hombre volvió la vista al otro y sus ojos oscuros e inexpresivos lo observaron con una media sonrisa

— Okey, me callo —dijo el otro sin borrar su sonrisa, compartía con el chico los mismo ojos solo que los suyo expresaban diversión.

*.*.*

Dos cuerpos daban rienda suelta a la pasión luego de más de un mes sin verse. El pelinegro besaba con lentitud y experiencia saboreándola mientras la mujer no dejaba de suspirar y gemir. Luego de tanto tiempo había extrañado sus encuentros, aquel pelinegro le atraía como nadie, a pesar de que ella misma había dicho que aquella relación era solo física empezaba a tener dudas.

—No tienes ni idea de cuánto te he extrañado, preciosa —susurró el chico sobre los labios de la rubia, para luego besarla y seguir recorriéndola con sus manos, alterando a la rubia, llevándola al cielo con cada caricia.

—Yo también —le susurró apenas encontró su voz.

Luego de probar, besar, tocar y ver los cielos juntos, ambos se dejaron caer en la cama satisfechos, el pelinegro abrazaba a la rubia y ella se encontraba recostada en su pecho. Sus respiraciones se regularizaron y permanecieron en silencio hasta que el pelinegro habló.

—Ino, necesito decirte algo

—Sai, no arruines esto —el pelinegro solo sonrió, llevaban tiempo en esa relación, la había conocido en un viaje hace unos meses.

—No te voy a decir la maraña de cosas que me haces sentir. Ya lo sabes…solo quiero confesarte algo —ante la seriedad de su voz, Ino se incorporó para verlo mejor, no le cohibió su desnudez.

—¿Eres casado?…Sai te voy a matar, soy una modelo y actriz famosa, si esto se llega a saber voy a ser comida de tiburones —él volvió a reírse al ver el rostro preocupado y a la misma vez dolido de la chica.

—No estoy casado…Yo nunca te haría eso, no mereces ser el plato de segunda mesa de nadie —Ino agradeció aquel comentario.

—Entonces ¿Qué?

—Recuerda que te dije que mi apellido era Shimura

—Si —respondió sin entender.

—Realmente no es mi apellido, el real es Uchiha

—¡¿Uchiha?! ¿La familia dueña de empresas hoteleras y el bufete más importante de Konoha?

—Así es

—Wow…pero no entiendo que tiene eso de importante, a ti tampoco te afecto saber quién soy

—Mi padre me encargo de algo recientemente, luego que regresé, eso me llevó a el Submundo, sé que conoces a qué lugar me refiero —Ino lo vio sorprendida, nerviosa se mordió el labio, aun rojo por sus besos.

—No lo hiciste —La rubia cerro los ojos y pareció realmente enojada.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención pero investigando sobre eso, encontré sobre ti —el pelinegro se reincorporó y tomó una carpeta que Ino no se había fijado estaba en la mesa cercana a la cama.

Se la dio y ella nerviosa la abrió, leyó con rapidez la información mientras sus ojos empezaron a ponerse rojos, lágrimas se empezaban a acumular y Sai se sintió un imbécil por decirle aquello, hubiera guardado su conocimiento pero sentía que de una manera era mentirle y realmente no quería hacerlo.

—¿Dónde conseguiste esto? —Preguntó con brusquedad—. Se supone que yo desaparecí, no conservo ni el mismo nombre

—Lo siento, no debí indagar mas pero tenía que decirte que lo sabía —ella asintió y permaneció en silencio, Sai se sintió peor, la vio frágil.

—No te metas en ese lugar —fueron sus palabras, el pelinegro la vio sin entender, ella se acercó y tomó sus manos —, ni porque te lo pida tu padre, ese mundo es horrible, me costó todo lo valioso para mi salir de él, no vayas de esa forma tan voluntaria

—No te preocupes, no voy a meterme en ese mundo, solo me pidieron que consiguiera información de alguien, el nuevo líder del submundo

—¿La Serpiente dejo de ser su líder?

—Está muerto —Sai detalló el rostro de la rubia y vio una mezcla de emociones.

—Se pudrirá en el infierno —su voz estaba llena de odio, nunca la había escuchado expresarse de esa manera, y empezó a temer que su pasado fuera aun peor de lo que decía ese informe.

—Ino, realmente no sé qué te sucedió, aquí solo indica delitos menores, fuiste testigo de un asesinato y parece que estuviste vinculada a las drogas…— Ino lo calló con su mirada tan desolada, no lo veía a él sino a la pared del fondo como si volviera a ese lugar.

—A veces se nace en lugares donde solo hay oscuridad y el dolor es lo único que abunda

—¿Eres una víctima del negocio de La Serpiente? —se atrevió a preguntar, necesitaba saber cuánto daño había sufrido en el pasado y si las cicatrices había curado, esperaba no abrirlas.

—Si…pero no como tú piensas, no me vendieron ni me prostituyeron, bueno eso último es subjetivo…Sai, realmente no quiero hablar de eso

—Lo siento, preciosa —se acercó acarició su mejilla, besó su frente con dulzura.

—Aún tengo contacto con alguien…Ella vivió ese infierno conmigo, pero él de ella fue peor y aún sigue siéndolo

—¿Puedes preguntarle?

—Si pregunto promete que no investigaras más de ese mundo, yo te contare todo lo que se, solo dame tiempo —el pelinegro asintió.

*.*.*

—¡¿Cómo que cerraron el caso?! —exclamó el rubio levantándose de su silla mientras veía a su jefe frente a él.

—No grites, idiota —susurró su amigo pelinegro a su lado.

—Al parecer alguien de arriba movió sus contactos —el rostro de Gaara parecía inexpresivo y su tono de voz inalterable.

—¡Están locos! Podemos estar ante un asesino serial, si cerramos el caso ¡¿Tienen idea de las personas que morirán?! ¡Demonios! —el rubio estaba sumamente enojado.

—Sabes que a ellos poco les importa —dijo Sasuke, no lo demostraba pero también le parecía una locura aquella noticia.

—¡Pero pueden morir más personas! —volvió a decir Naruto

—Sasuke tiene razón Naruto, a ellos no les interesa con tal de que no afecte su estabilidad —comentó Gaara

El rubio tuvo ganas de golpear a sus compañeros pero antes de decir algo la nueva que había permanecido todo ese momento en silencio, no se pudo controlar más, estaba acostumbrada a la injusticia, después de todo venía de la zona en la ciudad donde era el pan de cada día, pero saber que había estado en sus manos atrapar a alguien que podía matar, aceptar aquella orden era inaceptable para su honor.

—Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?... ¿Dejamos a ese maldito en las calles? —dijo de forma brusca Tenten.

—Solo haremos lo que nos dicen los superiores, debemos continuar con los demás casos…por ahora lo aceptaremos —volvió a decir Gaara.

—¡Maldición! ¡Están dementes! —Naruto se dejó caer sobre la silla.

—¿Por ahora? —comentó Sasuke, los otros dos había ignorado que Gaara había dicho aquello.

Los tres vieron al jefe pero él no respondió, ellos se dieron cuenta que tenía un plan en mente por lo que Naruto se relajó. El pelirrojo colocó un montón de carpetas sobre la mesas.

—Estos son los siguientes casos —un quejido general se escuchó.

*.*.*

Neji llevaba más de cuarenta minutos viendo a Hinata jugar con su comida, aunque era mejor que ver a Hanabi ver fijamente el plato como si no estuviera allí. Él masajeó su frente, nada estaba marchando bien con ellas, la pérdida estaba muy reciente y él no parecía ser bueno consolando.

—Tienen que comer algo, no pueden seguir así —las dos hermanas ni alzaron la mirada, sus platos seguían intactos.

Neji estaba cansado, aquella mañana había sido el entierro y había tenido una lucha verbal con ellas para evitar que asistieran , era peligroso para ellas por mas detectives que estuvieran presentes, desde un principio ellas no habían estado nada colaborativa y era entendible por la perdida, no parecía querer escucharlo y él actualmente era como un extraño para aquellas chicas, un extraño que tenía años sin visitarlas o saber de él, que las había sacado de su casa y que había evitado que fueran a el entierro de su padre.

—Hinata, necesito hablar contigo —se levantó de la mesa y se sorprendió al ver que la chica había hecho caso a su petición.

Dejaron a la menor en la mesa, ella parecía no haber notado ni que se habían retirado, empezaba a preocuparle. Él observó a su prima mientras caminaban a la sala, Hinata tampoco estaba bien, se veía sin color y con ojeras muy pronunciadas, se veía enferma. Al llegar ella se sentó en un sofá y él solo la miró de pie, no sabía cómo empezar.

—Hinata sé que es duro pero tienes que ayudarme…esto no puede seguir así, sé que te estoy pidiendo mucho y entiendo perfectamente…

—¡Tu no entiendes nada!...mi padre murió hace unos días y no tuve la oportunidad de abrazarlo y ahora tampoco tuve la oportunidad de despedirme

Neji nunca había visto a Hinata en ese estado, gritaba y lloraba al mismo tiempo, pero le había alegrado por lo menos conseguir eso, le estaba preocupando su mudez, cuando ella fue la que vio el cuerpo de Hiashi en ese estado.

—Solo murió y de la peor forma…Tu no entiendes nada, él era mi pilar Neji, era mi padre y nunca voy a volver a verlo….me estoy muriendo por dentro y tú me pides que lo supere… ¡Definitivamente tu no entiendes! —ocultó su rostro entre sus manos.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al sentir el peso en el sofá, Neji se sentó a su lado y la abrazó, algo en extremo diferente al trato que él había tenido hasta ahora, ella no lo alejo sino que le correspondió, necesitaba aquello, se aferró a él y lloró con aun más fuerza.

—Si lo entiendo, recuerda que mi padre también murió y de forma violenta, entiendo tu ira, tu dolor, la impotencia tan grande que debes sentir y se perfectamente como es sentirse desolado, a la deriva, también se lo que se siente cuando una persona te quiere hacer sentir mejor, sé que es peor

—N-neji… —sollozó viéndolo con culpa, lo había tratado mal.

—Pero tienes que ser fuerte, no te estoy pidiendo que lo superes, sé que tardaras mucho en recuperarte y tristemente ese vacío no se irá, solo aprenderás a vivir con él… pero tienes que ser fuerte, no solo por ti sino por Hanabi, es pequeña, aún tiene trece años, ella necesitara aún más ayuda y yo solo no puedo, estamos en peligro y tenemos que cooperar entre nosotros

—Lo sé —logró susurrar Hinata.

—Quiero que coman…solo eso por ahora, luego podemos hablar de lo que haremos pero por ahora solo ayúdame con Hanabi —la chica se alejó del abrazo, se limpió las lágrimas y trato de tranquilizarse

—Está bien —se levantó y dirigió al comedor, Neji supo en ese momento que su prima era fuerte a pesar de su frágil apariencia.

*.*.*

—¡Karin! ¿Qué coño haces aquí? Estas demente — dijo un joven de cabellos claros mientras veía a la chica de delineadas curvas en su local, cabellos rojos y sus ojos ocultos tras unos lentes de sol, él trato de actuar bien su papel.

—Necesito ayuda —susurró ella entre dientes pero gracias que él se había acercado lo suficiente la escuchó y la examinó preocupado —. Mi jefe me envió por mercancía— dijo en voz alta con su acostumbrado tono sensual.

Él asintió y la guió hasta la oficina que había detrás de aquel bar, ambos sintieron varias miradas sobre ellos, aquel teatro era la única manera de calmar las leguas. Apenas entraron el chico la vio, ella se levantó los lentes y él pudo apreciar un morado en su ojo izquierdo.

—¿Qué te sucedió? —apenas pronunció aquella pregunta ella se hizo pedazos, se dejó caer sobre una silla.

—Él…él volvió a hacerlo

—Déjame ver tus heridas —había notado que le costaba caminar por lo que le quitó la chaqueta que tenía y le dio de todo al ver sus brazos llenos de marcas de lo que parecían ser quemaduras y golpes —¿Solo te golpeó? —se atrevió a preguntar

—No, me humilló de la peor manera…Sádico de mierda —dijo al final con mucha impotencia.

—¿Te violó?

— ¿Tu qué crees? Después de todo soy solo la prostituta de Akatsuki, aunque ni así me deberían llamar porque ni me pagan

—Maldito —susurró Suiguetsu ayudándola a acomodarse.

— Lo siento por ponerte en peligro…yo no sabía dónde ir, no quería volver a aquella habitación, lo siento — ver así de vulnerable a la pelirroja le hizo doler el pecho al chico.

—Eso no importa…Ven te voy ayudar con esas heridas, quédate hasta que te recuperes y vuelvas a ser esa perra destroza bolas de siempre

—Tú si sabes animar a una chica —dijo con sarcasmo pero aun así pareció una tenue sonrisa, luego desapareció al ver sus brazos.

Suiguetsu maldijo a Hidan, la suerte de Karin no era la mejor, desde los catorce años vendida a Orochimaru, La Serpiente, permaneció un tiempo siendo solo su compañera de cama pero gracias a su ambición logró ganarse su confianza y él le permitió ir subiendo de puesto en el grupo hasta que llegó a su círculo privado como ayudante. Era perfecta para muchos trabajo, un carácter de los mil demonios, nada fácil de engañar y parecía una viuda negra, atraía a hombre y mujeres para que su jefe se encargara. Suiguetsu sabía a ciencia cierta que Karin odiaba en el fondo a su jefe pero le debía mucho por no ofrecerla a los demás, era solo de él a menos que ella quisiera divertirse con alguien.

El chico la había conocido así, se había acostado con ella más de una vez a pesar de tratarse como perros y gatos, para él su relación era revitalizante, y poco a poco le tomó aprecio. Luego de la desaparición de La Serpiente, su infierno fue peor, ahora a pesar de seguir siendo miembro de la mafia, se volvió prácticamente la que satisfacía sexualmente a los psicópatas de ese grupo. Su suerte fue la peor de todos los miembros de la mafia y prácticamente ella tenía prohibido acercarse a el bar de él o a cualquier sitio si no era enviada por algunos de los ahora conocido como Akatsuki.

—¿Por qué te volvieron a dejar con Hidan? —ese era el peor, el más sádico de todos los miembros, él se tomaba literal aquel termino.

—Volví a intentar escapar

—Ven —la abrazó, lo único que podía hacer por ella era eso y tratar sus heridas, la impotencia volvió, ambos estaban estancados en aquel infierno y no podían salir, lo que más deseaba era poder sacarla de allí.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Aclaración: La escena del crimen de Kakashi es el asesinato que sucedió en el comienzo del capitulo anterior.

A partir de este capitulo empezare a tocar temas aun mas oscuros como la trata de personas y la prostitución, puede que mientras vaya avanzando sea explicita (depende de como quede), les advierto desde ahora.

¿Un review? Acepto opiniones, sugerencias, correcciones, o si solo quieren decirme que les gusta, ayuden al animo de esta pobre alma jajaja

¡Hasta la próxima!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Naruto ingresó a la oficina de Gaara con una carpeta en sus manos, ya era de noche y casi sentía ganas de salir corriendo de aquel edificio, ir a un bar, tal vez conocer una chica y divertirse pero primero tenía que entregarle su informe al pelirrojo.

—Este caso no requirió de mucho tiempo —comentó mientras dejaba la carpeta sobre el escritorio.

El edificio estaba solo, empezaba a hacerse tarde y el rubio se dio cuenta que Gaara no parecía tener intenciones de irse, él solo sonrió y se dejó caer frente a él, antes de ser su jefe era su amigo, así que había confianza.

—Otra vez insomnio —No preguntó sino que lo afirmó.

—Pensé que ibas a ir con Sasuke a beber, es viernes —dijo sin levantar la vista de los papeles.

—Recibió una llamada y el imbécil me dejó

—Ya veo

—¿En que estas trabajando? —llevaba días revisando casos que estaban cerrados y aquella noche parecía seguir haciéndolo.

—Solo sigo una intuición

—Va con respecto al asesino serial ¿cierto?

—Si pero aún no compruebo nada —el pelirrojo se dejó caer en el espaldar de la silla frustrado, frotó sus dedos contra su frente.

—Toma un descanso y ven conmigo a beber…Tienes tiempo sin hacerlo —invitó sonriéndole, el otro solo pudo dar media sonrisa.

—Está bien

*.*.*

—Solo llamaste para esta estupidez —se quejó un pelinegro de ojos oscuros.

Él y otro chico de cabello negros se encontraban observando la vida nocturna de la ciudad, estaban en un mirador. Abajo se veían las luces y lejano se escuchaba música de los autos al pasar, ambos se apoyaban en el barandal.

—Solo te estoy poniendo sobre aviso

—¿Y tienes prueba de lo que dices? ¿No crees que estas algo paranoico? Debes alejarte de Danzo, te está lavando el cerebro —se giró y vio los dos autos estacionados.

—Sasuke esto es serio, el submundo no es solo un grupo criminal, es toda una organización y si es cierto que están vinculado con la muerte del Hyuga, ¿Te imaginas lo que conlleva?

—Muchas cosas… ¿Cómo averiguaste esto? —vio de reojo al otro.

—Simplemente tengo buenos ojos y oídos —se encogió de hombros, Sasuke bufó.

—Pues espero que esos ojos y oídos estén bien seguros porque si es cierto que es a esa magnitud les puedes decir adiós y a tu vida también... —él se alejó del barandal y se sacudió su chaqueta—. Te voy a dar un consejo Sai, no arriesgues tu pellejo por ellos.

—Créeme que por lo menos que lo hago es por ellos…Simplemente me preocupa el caos que reinará

—Está bien, estaré pendiente…No te arriesgues —se despidió con la mano y subió a su auto, su primo solo suspiró.

*.*.*

Ese viernes el ambiente estaba caluroso, parecía un día perfecto para pasar al aire libre y disfrutar un poco de los rayos del sol, Konoha era conocida por su clima lluvioso por lo que la temporada de verano era disfrutable para sus ciudadanos. Los jóvenes universitarios de todas partes del país disfrutaban ir a los hoteles de la capital en esa temporada, debido a las vacaciones podían quedarse días, divertirse y también causar desastres, era una temporada muy activa para los agentes policiales.

—¡DICK, abran la puerta! —gritó Naruto mientras tocaba fuertemente la puerta de la habitación del hotel.

Tenten se encontraba a su lado, con los respectivos chalecos, escucharon a alguien correr dentro de la habitación, el rubio suspiró y le dio una patada a la cerradura de la puerta, esta cedió con una segunda patada, ambos entraron con el arma apuntando a un posible sospechoso pero no había nadie. La ventana estaba abierta por lo que ambos se asomaron.

—¡No es cierto! —exclamó el rubio al ver al sospechoso saltar al balcón de al lado.

—¿Miedo a las altura, Naruto? —preguntó burlona Tenten.

—Miedo a los cinco pisos que tengo que pasar si me llego a caer

—O simplemente podemos ser más rápidos —comentó la castaña al ver al sospechoso meterse en uno de los departamentos.

La adrenalina se disparó y empezó a correr por el pasillo, divisó como el hombre salía de la habitación y se lanzaba escaleras abajo, ella también lo siguió y sintió como Naruto le pisaba los pies. Al llegar a la recepción el sospechoso se camuflajeo entre las personas, Tenten lo detectó y le indicó a su compañero, ambos corrieron y el hombre al verse descubierto se fue por la puerta de atrás.

Naruto lo siguió pero Tenten se separó de ellos por las personas, el rubio lo siguió hasta un callejón sin salida pero el sospechoso ágilmente escaló unas cajas apiladas y pasó el muro sin problemas, aun así el detective sonrió, de algo habían servido practicar un tiempo Parkour, corrió y se impulsó con un pie en la pared lateral y logro alcanzar el muro con sus manos, se impulsó solo con las fuerzas de sus brazos logrando subir para luego dejarse caer en un rol. Terminó apuntando al sospechoso que se sorprendió con la agilidad de quien lo perseguía, había estado tan confiado que no siguió corriendo.

—¡Quieto o disparo! —aun así el hombre empezó a correr, Naruto bufó y fue detrás de él, no quería dispararle.

Cuando el hombre salió del callejón hacia las calles concurridas fue embestido por Tenten que de un solo golpe lo tumbó contra el suelo y le puso el brazo derecho detrás de su espalda, se escuchó un quejido del sospechoso.

—Wow…eso debió doler —dijo Naruto llegando a ella.

—Créeme que le pudo ir peor

Ambos llevaron al sospechoso a la patrulla frente al hotel mientras protestaba de que aquello había sido violencia policiaca y abuso de poder.

—Que me demande, he escuchado eso un montón de veces —dijo Tenten metiéndolo en la patrulla con violencia, los policías custodios se lo llevaron.

—Creo que podría enamorarme —comentó con una sonrisa Naruto.

—Déjate de tonterías y vamos a seguirlo, debemos ver cómo le va en el interrogatorio con Sasuke.

—¿Qué estrategia utilizará hoy? ¿El amigable o el verdugo? —se preguntó en voz alta mientras subía a la camioneta.

—No tenía buena cara —le dijo Tenten al subirse de copiloto.

—Nunca la tiene… ¿Cuándo regresará Neji? Estamos escasos en el laboratorio y él es muy rápido

—Escuche que tiene ojo de halcón

—Y es bueno en las escenas del crimen, es un genio como Gaara

—¿Los conoces a todos de antes? Leí que solo tienen un año en el mismo equipo y pareces tener mucha confianza con ellos para ese corto periodo

—En realidad a Neji, Sasuke y Gaara los conocía de niños…mi padre es…

—Si lo sé, Namikaze Minato —interrumpió Tenten.

—Nunca me dejan decirlo, ¿De verdad me parezco tanto al viejo? ¿Debería hacerme cirugía? —dijo viéndose por el retrovisor y causando la risa de Tenten—. Bueno el punto es que el papá de Gaara es el alcalde de Suna y tiene contacto con mi padre desde hace mucho tiempo, se podría decir que son amigos…A Sasuke lo conocí en la academia y se volvió mi hermano, a Neji también lo conocí allí, estaba en un curso más adelantado que nosotros.

—¿Y Shikamaru? —preguntó curiosa.

—Hacker, le causó grandes problemas a Kakashi, yo aún estaba en la academia y a nuestro grupo se le otorgó la oportunidad de estar en el caso como observadores.

—Debió ser emocionante

—Si hasta que yo metí la pata —dijo riéndose y Tenten supo que esa sería una anécdota interesante.

*.*.*

Neji había tenido en los últimos días mucho que hacer, estaba de aquí para allá, acomodando papeleo de todo lo que conllevaba volver a ser un Hyuga, buscar a alguien que se encargara de la presidencia de la compañía, solventar la casa principal, las contiguas preguntas de los familiares, el mutismo de Hanabi y el entrenamiento en defensa personal de Hinata, a esta última debía instruirla bien, no la podía tener encerrada en la casa como protección.

Tan cansado terminaba que no le quedaba cabeza para descifrar el diario de su padre, agradeció que Gaara consiguió que le dieran la semana libre para arreglar todos los asuntos.

—Terminamos por hoy —le dijo a su prima, ambos se encontraban cansados, Hinata asintió.

Neji estaba sorprendido de lo rápido que aprendía, eran movimientos básicos pero para alguien del carácter de su prima era increíblemente buena en esa área.

—Iré a ver a Hanabi —susurró la pelinegra luego de descansar lo suficiente sentada en el suelo.

—Creo que será buena idea llevarla a un psicólogo, empieza a preocuparme su silencio —comentó Neji, sus palabras detuvieron a su prima.

—Creo que aún es muy reciente la muerte…de papá —a ella también le costaba todavía asimilarlo—. Déjame esta semana para ver si logro sacarle aunque sea una palabra, sino es así yo misma busco el psicólogo

—Está bien —él le dio la espalda y fue por la portátil cercana a una mesa en esa habitación.

—Neji —llamó su prima y él giró a verla, ella tímidamente lo vio—. Gracias por todo lo que haces, sé que mi padre y tu tenían malos entendidos, de verdad gracias por no dejarnos solas —una lágrima silenciosa se deslizó por su mejilla.

—Siguen siendo mis primas —se acercó a ella y le limpió la lágrima, dejó que ella lo abrazara unos minutos hasta que se calmó.

Su prima se retiró y él se quedó solo en ese momento, salió de la habitación que utilizaban para entrenar con la portátil y observó la sala, había instalado un sistema de seguridad, le preocupaba que pudieran atacar a sus primas.

—Neji —escuchó otra vez la voz de su prima, él se giró, ella aun llevaba la ropa de entrenamiento.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Se me ocurrió una idea para animar un poco a Hanabi, le encanta un tipo de galleta pero no tengo todos los ingredientes

Neji suspiró, luego de tanto tiempo viviendo solo se sentía extraño vivir con ellas y hacer ese tipo de cosas cotidianas, él ni acostumbraba comer en casa.

—Anótalo en una lista, yo voy por ellos

La dejó en la sala y fue a darse una ducha, unos minutos después ya se encontraba listo para salir, su última instrucción para sus primas fue que activaran el sistema de seguridad.

*.*.*

—Tienes el motivo, no tienes cuartada… Lo mataste, esperaste que se confiara y lo empujaste por la ventana —dijo Sasuke viendo fijamente al sospechoso.

—N-no lo hice

—Termina de confesar…todo apunta en tu contra —exclamó Sasuke, el sospechoso empezó a temblar.

—Lo deje solo por unos minutos, fui por unas bebidas, cuando subí ya se había caído

—No se cayó, lo empujaron… ¿Por qué no llamaste a la policía?

—Me asuste… yo fui la última persona con la que estaba…sí solo… yo no lo hubiera dejado solo… Era mi amigo

—Yo le creo —comentó Naruto, veía detrás del vidrio que dividía la sala de interrogatorio, a su lado estaban Gaara y Tenten —. Parece muy afectado.

—No parece mentir, solo nervioso por lo que puede ocurrir —comentó la castaña.

—Pues mejor que empiece a contar todo lo que sabe antes de que Sasuke se ponga de malas —dijo el rubio sonriendo.

—Es bueno para sacar la verdad ¿Cómo logra hacerlo? — era el tercer interrogatorio que veía de Sasuke y siempre lograba sacar todo, no importa lo mentalmente fuerte que el acusado fuera, lograba sacarle lo que quería.

—Está en su sangre

*.*.*

Ino Yamanaka se encontraba sola en su departamento, Sai se había ido hace unas horas y ella buscaba en que distraer su mente, tenía días sin un día libre de compromiso y ahora que lo tenía no encontraba que hacer. Su teléfono sonó y vio un mensaje de un número desconocido, con curiosidad lo abrió.

" _Nos vemos donde la última vez, en una hora-_ _ **K**_ _"_

La rubia volvió a leer el mensaje sorprendido, tomó sus cosas, sus lentes, un sombrero para poder ocultarse y salió prácticamente corriendo del lugar. Llamó al primer taxi que pasó, llevaba cuatro años sin saber de ella, nunca espero que le respondiera un correo, ni siquiera estaba segura de que lo conservarán además luego de lo que había pasado hace tanto tiempo y de como ella prácticamente la abandonó a su suerte.

Volvió a leer el mensaje dentro del taxi, seguía siendo la misma chica buena para conseguir información, no le había dado su número en aquel correo pero allí estaba el mensaje. Sus manos temblaron, en unos minutos volvería a ver el pasado y no estaba segura de querer hacerlo, lo que si quería era saber de ella.

Pagó apenas llegó aquel restaurante en el centro de la ciudad, se acomodó los lentes y el sombrero antes de bajar del taxi. Entró y se dirigió a la mesa más lejana de una ventana y donde todo parecía más privado, pidió la misma mesa donde habían tenido la última conversación, donde la había dejado.

Se sentó y no pasó ni unos minutos cuando vio a una mujer entrar al área, vestía un hermoso vestido negro, que dejaba ver su pequeña cintura y unos tacones, llevaba unos lentes de sol y su cabello era castaño, aunque Ino sabía que no era natural. A pesar de haber cambiado tanto la reconoció, la chica se acercó con pasos de modelos y se sentó frente a la rubia.

—Ino, cuánto tiempo sin verte —hasta su voz sonaba más sensual y letal, Ino no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas pero se recompuso.

—Mucho, no pensé que vendrías

—¿Por qué?¿Por qué no volviste cuando dijiste? ¿Por qué te olvidaste de la promesa? —sus palabras sonaron indiferente pero ella sabía que estaba dolida.

—Yo lo siento tanto, de verdad intente regresar, pero no podía…no pude hasta ahora

—¿Y quieres que me crea que luego tanto tiempo solo te acordaste de mí?

—Sé que rompí la promesa, realmente lo siento, pero estoy aquí…No voy a dejarte de nuevo, solo encontré una estúpida excusa para escribirte

—¿Y cuál es esa estúpida excusa?

—Oí que…La Serpiente murió —susurró las últimas palabras, la chica frente a ella se tensó.

—Sí, así es

—¿Lograste salir entonces? ¿Te libraste de él? —preguntó más emocionada.

—No tuve tu misma suerte, Ino —luego de decir aquello retiró sus lentes e Ino pudo apreciar los ojos de su amiga, se tapó su boca con una mano para ocultar su exclamación.

El rostro de su amiga tenía un gran morado en el lado derecho, abarcaba su ojo y la mejilla, entendió por que llevaba aquel vestido manga larga cuando ella acostumbraba a utilizar escote y aquellos lentes de sol.

—¿Quién te hizo eso?...No lograste salir ¿cierto?, quedaste dentro cuando todo se derrumbó

—Así es

—Puedo ayudar a salirte, puedo buscar ayuda, aún tengo el número del detective que me ayudo a salir de aquel infierno

—Es tarde Ino, no puedo salir sin estar muerta…las personas que controlan ese lugar son aún más peligrosa, esto fue lo que me gane por intentar escapar —una lágrima traicionera rodó por el rostro de la chica.

Ino no resistió más y se levantó, rodeó la mesa y la abrazó, aquella chica había sido como su hermana y aun la veía como tal, ha lamentado todo ese tiempo haberla dejado en ese infierno pero no podía hacer nada por ella en aquel momento, ahora movería cielo y tierra para sacarla, así ella tuviera que dar su vida, su amiga necesitaba libertad.

—Yo te ayudaré…yo te sacaré de allí, Karin

*.*.*

Hinata se encontraba en la cocina cuando escuchó el timbre, había pasado mucho desde que Neji se había ido, había escrito para avisar que tardaría porque salió una reunión de último minuto con uno de los accionista de la compañía, así que decidió mejor preparar la cena mientras lo esperaba.

El timbre volvió a sonar, era insistente, Neji le había prohibido abrir la puerta pero la curiosidad pudo más con ella y se asomó a la sala donde estaba el intercomunicador de la puerta. La persona que tocaba estaba cubierto por una capucha negra por lo que no lo podía ver bien, el timbre volvió a sonar y ella pudo apreciar que llevaba en su cinturón un arma.

Se asustó y lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Hanabi en su habitación, en el recorrido apago las luces, algo que le recomendó Neji para impedir la vista. Llegó a la habitación de la pequeña cuando escuchó la alarma desactivarse, sabía que no era Neji por lo que supo que el hombre había logrado desactivar la alarma.

Hanabi la vio nerviosa y ella solo le hizo una seña que guardara silencio, la tomó de la mano, apagó la luz y la llevó al armario, ambas entraron con facilidad y la mayor cerró la puerta, se abrazaron sentadas. No veían nada por las pequeñas rendijas de la puerta del armario pero trataban de escuchar, a ambas le recorrió un escalofrió al escuchar como el hombre se tropezaba con algo.

—¡Joder! —exclamó mientras pateaba algo—. Maldito mueble ¡Hyuga sal de una vez, sé que estas aquí!

Ambas temblaba, Hanabi jaló a Hinata cuando vio que tenía intenciones de salir del armario pero la pelinegra logró soltarse.

—Tengo que ir…Quédate aquí y no salgas por nada, yo vendré por ti —besó su frente, vio cómo su hermana la veía asustada.

Cerro la puerta, tomó aire y pidió fuerza para ser valiente, sin hacer ruido se deslizó por la oscuridad hasta la habitación siguiente, allí estaba aún puesta algunas cosas de entrenamiento, agarró el bastón de madera más corto y liviano. Volvió a la sala, gracias a la poca luz de luna que entraba vio al el hombre girando mientras trataba de ubicarse.

Se acercó silenciosa y lo atacó cuando menos lo esperó, lo hizo como le enseñó Neji con fuerza y fluidez. El hombre logró esquivarla pero ella no se rindió y siguió golpeando.

—¡Estás loco! —gritó el hombre, en un momento de descuido de la chica logró golpear su muñeca, ella soltó el bastón.

Hinata logró esquivar a tiempo un golpe que iba a su abdomen, se puso en posición de ataque, dio y recibió golpe como había practicado aquella mañana, empezaba a casarse y le preocupaba que no tuviera la fuerza necesaria hasta que vio un fallo en el hombre que la atacaba, con su pierna logró tumbarlo y con su peso lo bloqueó contra el suelo.

—Ok, me rindo… ¡Estás loco! Suéltame, me vas a quebrar el brazo ¿Qué diablos te pasa, Neji? Si querías usarme de saco de boxeo me hubieras avisado antes de entrar —se quejó en el suelo.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Hinata tratando de sonar peligrosa, el hombre debajo de ella se tensó.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Su voz sonó más seria—, ¿Por qué estás en la casa de Neji?

—No tengo por qué responder

—Soy amigo de Neji, me llamo Naruto…Trabajo con él en la DICK y si no me dices quien eres puedo arrestarte

Ella dudo un momento pero su respuesta se vio interrumpida cuando la luz de la sala se encendió repentinamente y un agitado Neji apuntaba con su arma, al ver la escena se relajó.

—¿Cómo te dejaste vencer por mi prima?

—¿Tu prima? —el chico seguía contra el piso por lo que no podía ver a Hinata.

—Así es, Hinata suéltalo, es el idiota de mi compañero

—¡Oye! —se quejó, aun así se sentó cuando ya no sintió el peso de la chica —. Al principio pensé que eras tú, tiene tú mismo estilo de pelea pero luego noté que era muy liviana

Naruto se sorprendió cuando giró, no espero que aquella chica que parecía un ángel fuera la que lo atacara, cabellos negros, ojos claros como los de Neji y una expresión dulce a pesar de que estaba nerviosa, no pudo apreciar mucho su cuerpo porque llevaba ropa holgada pero parecía una pequeña chica tranquila, no podía creer que fuera la misma que lo atacó.

—Puedes dejar de comerte a mi prima con la mirada —susurró Neji acercándose para que su prima no escuchara, Naruto se rio nervioso—, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estaba preocupado por ti —Neji lo vio fijamente—. Okey, Gaara me envió a informarte de algunas cosas… ¿Ella es la hija de Hiashi Hyuga?

—Así es

—Hinata — dijo la chica, el rubio asintió

—Bueno yo ya te dije que me llamo Naruto —dijo levantándose y sonriéndole, recibió un golpe en la nuca por parte de Neji.

—¿Donde esta Hanabi? —preguntó mientras el rubio se quejaba.

—En el armario, voy por ella —la chica se giró pero Neji la detuvo antes de que avanzara.

—Mejor voy yo

Él fue a buscarla, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a Naruto de que lo estaba vigilando. Hinata volvió a ver al rubio apenada, se sonrojó cuando sus ojos azules se posaron en ella con curiosidad.

—Siento mucho tu perdida

—Gracias —Sus ojos se entristecieron pero lo volvió a ver—. Siento haberte golpeado

—Descuida…Es bueno que sepas defenderte —el chico caminó y se dejó caer en el sofá que hace unos minutos maldijo —. Neji es muy buen instructor

Ella asintió sin saber que más decir, observó al chico que solo veía con curiosidad la sala hasta que se detuvo en ella. En ese momento se escucharon unos golpes y gritos de niña, ambos vieron donde Neji había entrado, la primera en correr fue Hinata.

Al entrar a la habitación se encontró a Hanabi abrazada a Neji, ambos en el suelo, la pequeña lloraba desconsoladamente sobre el hombro de Neji mientras el castaño no encontraba como calmarla.

—¿Qué paso?

—Está asustada, pensó que la iba a atacar —le dijo Neji—. Fue mi error, no la llame antes de abrir

—Hanabi, ven... —le pidió Hinata, la castaña la vio y se levantó temblorosa, se abrazó de ella y ambas se dirigieron a la cocina.

Neji aún permanecía en el suelo, se levantó y sacudió su ropa. Al levantar la mirada vio a Naruto apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

—Tu situación es más compleja de lo que pensé, ahora entiendo lo de los días —comentó el rubio—. Esas chicas están muy nerviosa pero por lo menos la mayor se defendió bien

—Si pero si en realidad hubieras sido un asesino, ambas estarían muertas, ¿Cómo lograste entrar a la casa?

—Shikamaru me enseñó un truco pero si, tienes razón…Debes buscar un mejor sistema de seguridad, si yo pude entrar otro también puede hacerlo

Neji asintió y se encamino hacia él, luego le dio un golpe en el cuello con la palma abierta, el rubio tocó la zona herida mientras se quejaba.

—Por poco matas a mis primas de un susto

—No sabía que estaban aquí, además Hinata fue la que estuvo a punto de destruir este bello rostro —otro golpe en el cuello recibió.

—Imbécil…no la llames con tanta confianza

—Solo dije su nombre

—Termina de decirme lo que te pidió Gaara y puedes irte

—¿Qué clase de amigo eres? —aun así ambos se sentaron en la sala a hablar.

Naruto debía contarle todo lo que había sucedido esa semana que estuvo ausente e informarle que el lunes volvía a su trabajo, el castaño se sorprendió por las noticias que aún eran escondidas del público, como la supuesta muerte de La Serpiente. Al final Naruto fue invitado por Hinata a que disfrutara la cena y el postre, Neji había logrado traer los ingredientes para las galletas.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Espero que lo disfrutaran

Gracias por tu comentario **Yume-no-dream** , de verdad agradezco inmensamente que se tomen el tiempo de dejarme un comentario, así se si voy por buen camino.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7:**_

Shikamaru Nara recorría aquellos pasillos solos, se había quedado hasta tarde revisando unos videos de vigilancia y el tiempo se le había pasado. Estaba rememorando su vida, ¿Quién diablos hubiera pensado que terminaría en esas oficinas trabajando para la DICK? Cuando lo único que hacía era meterse en problemas por su gran curiosidad.

Estiró sus brazos, estaba cansado, disfrutaba lo que hacía pero no estaba mal unos días de descanso, recordó que debía llamar a su madre, esa mañana recibió el ultimátum por llevar una semana sin hablar con ella. Su padre también le había escrito, agradeció que se tomara el tiempo, después de todo él era el que organizaba la agenda y era la mano derecha de Minato Uzumaki, podría hasta llegar a ser el próximo Vicepresidente del país.

—Disculpe, ¿Usted es Shikamaru Nara?...—sus divagaciones fueron interrumpida, en el pasillo cerca de la salida se encontraba una rubia despampanante, de bellas curvas, cabello rubio y ojos verdes, le parecía vagamente familiar pero no lograba recordar—… Miembro del equipo cinco de la DICK

El pelinegro notó la credencial que llevaba en el cuello, era una periodista, lamentó su suerte hasta se sentía mal de el desplante que le haría ahora, tal vez si hubiera sido una agente o por lo menos una asistente, hubiera intentado conseguir su número.

—Sí, así es —dijo mientras ella se detenía frente a él.

—Yo soy Temari Sabaku No, periodista de la **CNK*** —extendió su mano y él la estrechó.

Entendió por qué le parecía conocida, la chica frente a él no era más que la hermana mayor de Gaara y unas de las más famosa periodistas de aquella ciudad por llegar al fondo de todo lo que le tocaba investigar, habían desprestigiado a varias agencias policiales incluyendo la DICK. Estaba en problemas, vio como ella encendió la grabadora de su teléfono para realizar la nota.

—Estoy realizando un artículo sobre la mujer asesinada a principio de semana, Yugito Nii —Shikamaru suspiró, de todos los casos tenía que ser justo ese, tenía muy mala suerte.

—Ese caso está cerrado, señorita

—Por eso mismo quiero entrevistarlo, no entiendo porque el caso está cerrado si no hay ningún sospechoso ni han culpado a alguien

—Si desea saber más información de ese caso, diríjase a la oficina de información, allí podrán ayudarla —él la dejó atrás pero volvió a escuchar sus pasos detrás de él.

—Me dirijo a usted precisamente porque quise realizar preguntas y la asistente me envió a hablar con uno de los miembros de su equipo y me dijo que el encargado de los medios era usted

Shikamaru suspiró, no se libraría fácilmente de aquella rubia, ya entendía por qué Gaara les decía que evitaran encontrársela, él apreciaba a su hermana pero como periodista era de temer. Pensó en tal vez debía llamar al pelirrojo pero recordó haber pasado por su oficina y no haberlo visto, ya no debía estar cerca, además él había manejado a periodistas más insistentes y feos, porque si, el pelinegro no podía dejar de apreciar lo atractiva que era aquella periodista.

—Señorita, toda la información referente a ese caso está en esa oficina —se sorprendió al ver su mirada, su expresión se endureció un poco y pudo ver su decisión, ella suspiró, apagó la grabadora y lo volvió a verlo.

—Por lo visto no me dará más información pero le recuerdo que según la ley, todos tenemos derecho a la información y yo haré valer tal cosa. Aquella mujer habrá sido prostituta, porque también se eso, y a muchos en este lado de la ciudad no le importara pero hay un niño huérfano y una madre destrozada que quiere saber lo que realmente sucedió y yo lo sacaré a la luz —sonó orgullosa de lo que decía y Shikamaru no pudo evitar dar media sonrisa.

—Veo que tiene dotes de detective

—Todo periodista debe tenerlo, seamos sincero, en este país hay muchos casos inconclusos y yo disfruto de sacar a la luz la verdad, esta no será la excepción —dijo sonriendo, a Shikamaru le impresionó su sonrisa pero logró disimularlo.

—Entonces le deseo suerte —dijo una leve inclinación, estuvo tentado de pedirle su número pero pensó en Gaara y decidió morderse la lengua.

—A usted también —dio una muy leve inclinación, él apreció que tenía una media sonrisa en su rostro, aquella mujer le gustaba—. Hasta una próxima, Nara —se alejó y él no pudo dejar de verla, esa frase había sonado muy sensual y más cuando dijo su apellido.

Sacudió su cabeza, debía dejar de estar calenturiento y más con la hermana de su jefe, no se podía dar el lujo que lo despidiera y menos que Gaara quisiera su cabeza, por muy tranquilo que el líder era, sabía lo protector que era con sus hermanos aunque él fuera el menor. Necesitaba despejar su mente y olvidar ese encuentro, después de todo trataría de no volver a verla.

*.*.*

Neji había extrañado demasiado su trabajo, se sintió en su lugar cuando entró al laboratorio aquella mañana del lunes, volvía a su verdadera casa. Sentía que había pasado demasiado tiempo fuera de ese lugar, leyendo papeleos de una empresa que realmente no estaba interesado en dirigir, buscando personas de confianza que se encargaran de ella, y la tarea titánica de ayudar a sus primas.

Ahora se encontraba con su más reciente compañera investigando a un posible sospechoso de asesinato. El Hyuga aceptaba que la castaña era profesional y mejor compañía que el hiperactivo de Naruto o el ególatra de Sasuke.

La chica estaba recogiendo evidencia de la habitación de aquel sospechoso, no lo habían encontrado en casa pero debido a la orden, su madre a regañadientes permitió que entraran. Era un joven adolescente, de 16 años que ya tenía una lista de cargos menores por acoso y voyerismo. El asesinato de una joven mujer los llevó hasta él, vivía a unas cuantas cuadras de allí y la mujer había denunciado un mes atrás sentirse seguida, un vecino dio una descripción parecida a la del joven que vivía en esa casa.

—Esto es enfermo —comentó la chica, señalando unos binoculares en una de las mesas para que Neji fotografiara.

Había revistas de chicas con casi nada de ropa regadas por toda la habitación, ropa en desorden junto a zapatos y cuadernos. Pero a lo que se refería con exactitud, era las imágenes que habían encontrado previamente en uno de sus cuadernos oculto en una gaveta, eran fotografías de mujeres desnudas o con poca ropa, todas parecían no estar consciente de ser fotografiadas.

—Su madre debe estar al tanto de los gustos de su hijo —afirmó el castaño.

—Hay madres que se ciegan, no quieren ver lo que realmente son sus hijos

Aquella frase sorprendió a Neji, su voz sonó demasiado emocional pero decidió no hacer comentario alguno. Se le vino a la mente su madre, realmente no recordaba mucho de ella, solo su suave sonrisa y su cabello castaño largo con el que disfrutaba jugar, ella había muerto cuando él apenas tenía cinco años, su madre sufría de una enfermedad hereditaria y su cuerpo no resistió mucho más. Aunque si recordaba el amor de una madre, su tía, la madre de Hinata siempre lo llenaba de besos y abrazos, era muy atenta con él.

Esa fue otra pérdida para la familia, un accidente automovilístico, la mujer logró proteger a su hija menor contra el impacto, Hanabi apenas tenía cuatro años. Con los años se dio cuenta que su familia había sufrido demasiadas muertes para un corto periodo de tiempo, no le extrañaba que también hubiera sido planeado pero por más que buscó no encontró pruebas de tal cosa.

—…Neji? —la voz de su compañera hizo que la viera, sonaba realmente preocupada.

La chica observaba algo en el armario, él se acercó y vio lo que ella veía, había levantado unas camisetas regadas y debajo había dos botas llenas de barro y sangre, junto a eso había un cuchillo con un relieve llamativo en la hoja, una serpiente. Neji no espero más y fotografió la escena, cuando se giró observó que la castaña parecía estar pensando.

—¿Qué sucede?

—El chico está en una pandilla del submundo —Neji se sorprendió de escuchar la afirmación de su compañera—. Puede que sea miembro de Hebi.

El submundo no era un lugar conocido por los civiles, solo los policías, abogados y personas que frecuentaban el lugar, conocían su apodo. Los demás solo hacían referencia a la parte baja de la ciudad y ni tenían idea de lo que ocurría en esa zona, solo sabían que eran los marginados. Pero eso no era lo que llamaba su atención, sino que identificara aquello primero que él.

—Los nuevos miembros deben cumplir un ritual. En Hebi se les da un cuchillo con ese relieve, además deben llevar algo de su víctima, mira cerca de las botas —Neji siguió las instrucciones y por un momento cerró los ojos exasperado, ella tenía razón, aquel niño se había metido dentro de un lugar donde solo saldría muerto, lo que probablemente estaba por ocurrir al realizar un asesinato tan poco cuidado.

Neji volvió a tomar una fotografía, cerca de las botas se encontraba un envase transparente con un líquido extraño y un dedo humano, a la mujer en la morgue le faltaba un dedo de la mano. Recogieron rápidamente la evidencia, el castaño agradeció que un policía se hubiera llevado a la madre, no quería tratar con una madre histérica negándose a la realidad.

Ambos subieron a la camioneta con el logo de la DICK, Neji conducía pero tenía realmente curiosidad, su compañera había permanecido callada todo ese momento y parecía en otro lugar. Le había llamado la atención en extremo que ella hubiera asegurado lo de la pandilla, cuando la mayoría, incluyéndolo, no diferenciaba los ritos de iniciación de los grupos del submundo, mejor dicho casi nadie tenía idea de cuáles eran esos grupos. Él solo conocía uno de ladrones y otro de trata de personas por un caso hacía mucho tiempo.

—Tenten —la chica salió de sus cavilaciones y lo vio—. ¿Cómo sabes que se trata de un grupo llamado Hebi? —la mirada de la chica se entristeció y él no le pasó desapercibido.

—He visto algunos casos —dijo de forma evasiva.

—La subdivisión en la que estabas no es la encargada de casos vinculados al submundo, la DICK es la única que se encarga de ellos

—No siempre, Raiga también pertenecía a un grupo del submundo, casi nadie sabe esa información, él era un ex miembro de _Los 7_. Solo que ya no estaba activo y se encargaba de la distribución de drogas en la parte media de la ciudad

—Pero son excepciones

Permanecieron en silencio, Neji había puesto sutilmente las cartas sobre la mesa, Tenten sabía que había revelado más de lo que quería sobre ella. No habló hasta luego de unos minutos, se rindió, era tonto ocultarlo.

—No llevamos mucho conociéndonos pero sé que eres una persona confiable y poco habladora…Yo viví en el submundo —Neji la vio sorprendida, pocas personas lograban salir de esa zona y las que lo hacía no lo confesaban tan fácilmente—, hasta mis catorce años, logré salir de allí gracias a un amigo de mi madre, fui adoptada por una familia en la parte media de la ciudad

—No debí indagar —susurró Neji, se sorprendió al sentir culpa por haber preguntado, no era común en él.

—No importa, eres mi compañero, así que debe haber algo de confianza ¿no? —aquella frase sonó específica y ya no sonaba triste sino más bien entretenida, la vio y en sus ojos había curiosidad.

—Está bien, ¿qué es lo que sabes? —dijo al final, por Naruto y Sasuke sabía que su compañera era terca y sumamente insistente, así que le daría algo de información para calmarla, y bueno también estaba el hecho que aún se sentía culpable por hacerla hablar.

—Eres un Hyuga, tu familia es muy famosa, algo que ya sabía por tus ojos y apellido pero nunca pensé que eras el sobrino de Hiashi Hyuga…Eso quiere decir que…—le dio suspenso y él suspiró, ya tenía una idea de lo que quería llegar, la muerte de su padre fue un escándalo, quería saber la verdad como la mayoría de las personas que lo reconocían—, que eres primo de **_Himawari*_**

—¿Qué?—aquello sorprendió a Neji, tuvo ganas de reírse por la seriedad en la expresión de la castaña.

—Sí, sé que es su seudónimo pero investigue a fondo y sé que realmente es Hinata Hyuga, de algo sirve tener algunos contactos… Así que tienes que ser buen compañero y conseguirme un autógrafo, me encantó su libro.

Neji no pudo evitar sonreír por las ocurrencias de su compañera, había cambiado su modo de verla, no era una mujer común, para nada común, aunque no lo diría en voz alta, le gustaba su personalidad y para qué negarlo también su físico.

—No sé de que hablas

—Vamos Neji, no seas así, prometo no decir quién es —Tenten se giró a verlo y colocó sus manos en una pose de suplica.

—No sé quién es esa Himawari —A pesar de todo, Neji debía guardar la discreción con respecto a su prima, aun así tal vez le consiguiera un libro firmado pero se repetía mentalmente que solo era para que no volviera a molestarlo.

—No insistiré pero sé que tengo razón, que gran compañero eres —lo ultimo lo dijo con sarcasmo, el chico frunció el ceño.

—Soy un excelente compañero —aquella frase sorprendió a Tenten.

—No conocía que fueras ególatra como Sasuke —Tenten soltó una carcajada—.Ahora hablando en serio, ¿cambiaste de opinión sobre mi?

—¿Qué?

—La última vez que trabajamos juntos, dijiste que esperaba que fuera eficiente y profesional —parecía ansiosa de saber su opinión.

—Que tuvieras un poco más de conocimiento que yo no te hace eficiente ni profesional —el castaño volvió la vista al frente, escuchó como su compañera bufó.

—¡Oh vamos! —se quejó.

*.*.*

Hinata limpiaba el departamento, su primo era muy ordenado pero a ese lugar le faltaba algo de vida esperaba que le diera permiso de ponerlo algo más ameno, tal vez eso animaría a Hanabi, aún seguía sin lograr sacarle palabras y ya se le acaba el tiempo. Su hermana era difícil y empezaba a creer que tal vez lo mejor si era consultar a un psicólogo.

Terminó rápidamente de limpiar la sala y se dirigió a el estudio, sabía que Neji no le había prohibido entrar pero sentía que aquel sitio era su santuario, sentía que invadía su privacidad pero ya había limpiado todo solo faltaba esa habitación. Entró y observó el pequeño escritorio con una laptop, un estante que abarcaba una pared llena de libros y carpetas. Una lámpara y una silla en una de las esquinas, cómoda para sentarse a reflexionar.

Sacudió todo el polvo, limpió la mesa y todo lo que pudo, cuando llego al estante inmediatamente algo captó su atención, un cuaderno mal puesto, con curiosidad lo tomó y reconoció el código, aquel cuaderno estaba escrito en un código que su padre le había enseñado hace mucho tiempo atrás, ella seguía usándolo, le parecía interesantes aunque solo podía comunicarse con su padre ya que Hanabi nunca mostró interés de aprenderlo, también Neji lo conocía, cuando eran niños se dejaban algunas notas.

Ella sabía que esa letra no era de su padre, así que asumió que aquel cuaderno era de su tío y sintió que estaba invadiendo la privacidad de su primo, lo dejó como estaba y terminó de limpiar.

Luego de acabar, tomó un baño, Hanabi tardaría en regresar de la escuela así que permanecería sola por unas horas. Decidió ver algo de televisión, aun no tenía cabeza para escribir por lo que distraería su mente. Se dejó caer en el gran sofá de la sala y encendió la tv, lo primero que vio fueron las noticias, Neji parecía disfrutar estar informado, antes de cambiar el canal, la periodista llamó su atención, era rubia y de ojos verdes pero lo que había dicho fue lo que la detuvo.

— _Han pasado varios días desde el incendio en el Hotel The River, aún no se ha dado más declaraciones desde que se dio a conocer la lamentable muerte del multimillonario Hiashi Hyuga y de la otra persona aun sin poder identificar. Lo que sí es seguro que fue un atentado contra el Hyuga pero aún no se han dado conjetura del por qué, solo preguntas sin responder…_ — ella bajó el volumen.

La perdida y el dolor la habían hecho olvidar que su padre había sufrido un atentado y a su mente volvió la pregunta ¿Por qué? Ella conocía a su padre, una persona recta que le gustaba seguir las leyes y odiaba las injusticias pero también sabía que estaba rodeado de enemigos, principalmente por su empresa.

¿Pero al nivel de cometer tal clase de sucesos? No estaba segura. Sabía que se rumoraba que él estaba teniendo tratos con personas para nada honradas pero esa eran estupideces. De algo estaba segura, su padre debía haber conocido algo que no le agrado a alguien. De repente sintió el peso del momento, no volvería a ver a su padre.

Volvió a ver el estudio de Neji, se levantó y entró, tomó la libreta mal puesta y la abrió. Efectivamente, la letra era de Hizashi Hyuga, sentía la necesidad de tener algo que le recordara a su padre, aunque no fuera su letra podía recordar el tiempo en que él disfrutaba verla usar aquel código, solo esperaba que su primo no se enojara por cometer aquella violación a la privacidad, después de todo era de su padre.

Se dirigió de nuevo a la sala y deslizó las primeras hojas, sus ojos poco a poco se iban agrandando por la sorpresa, lo que leía no era lo que había esperado, había demasiadas cosas que no conocía y sabía que tendría las respuestas.

*.*.*

Kakashi Hatake descansaba en su escritorio, aprovechaba ese momento libre que tenía para descansar, muchas cosas le estaban dando la vuelta, principalmente recuerdos. Volvió a ver las fotografías en uno de sus estantes, él no era muy dado a ese tipo de decoración pero se lo habían obsequiado cuando ascendió de puesto.

La más reciente, de sus pupilos y él. Naruto, Sasuke, Neji y Gaara, fue su primer día como criminalista, por lo menos para dos de ellos.

Había conocido a Naruto y a Gaara desde que eran niños, su padre conocía a los de ellos, así que los conocía prácticamente desde que aprendieron a caminar. Conoció a Sasuke en una de sus investigación que lo llevó a la casa de los Uchiha, apenas era un niño de 14 años, siempre siguiendo a su hermano mayor, tropezó con él y se emocionó al darse cuenta que él era policía, desde entonces cuando se presentaba en la casa de los Uchiha, él le pedía que le hablara de su trabajo, luego de la muerte de su madre dejó de verlo y por lo que le decía Itachi, su hermano mayor, estaba taciturno y poco hablador, nunca espero conseguírselo cinco años después en una de sus clases en la academia criminalística de Konoha. Neji fue el más reciente en conocer, era un genio en su clase, iba adelantado en la carrera igual que Gaara, fueron los primeros en graduarse, ambos se hicieron buenos amigos.

Ese día cuando se fotografiaron había sido un desastre, la emoción de Naruto los arrastró a todos a un bar, al final Kakashi terminó pagando y arrastrando a cuatro borrachos por el centro de la ciudad.

Observó la otra foto, esa si tenía demasiado tiempo, se veía a él sonriendo junto a dos jóvenes más, un pelinegro de sonrisa simpática y una castaña de delicadas facciones. La chica los abrazaba a los dos.

Él se levantó y tomó la fotografía en sus manos, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que lo atormentaba su pasado, acarició el rostro de la chica. Había pasado 10 años y aún le seguía doliendo su muerte, aún sentía remordimiento, aún no se perdonaba.

—Lo siento Rin —susurró con pesar, su atención se desvió al pelinegro, su mejor amigo, que llevaba meses perdido y él aún no lograba dar con su paradero—.También te fallé a ti, Obito.

Su teléfono sonó haciendo que sus recuerdos se desvanecieran, dejó la fotografía de nuevo en la repisa y observó la pantalla de su teléfono. Número desconocido. Aun así, decidió tomar la llamada.

—¿Diga?

— _¿Capitán Kakashi?_ —preguntó una delicada voz femenina, extrañado se sentó de nuevo detrás de su escritorio.

—Así es

— _¿Cómo está? Soy Ino Yamanaka_ —apenas escuchó el nombre, Kakashi se enderezó, tenía unos años sin saber de ella, aunque había estado pendiente.

—Bien, sorprendido de que llames —dijo sin evitar una sonrisa—, tenía mucho sin saber de ti

— _No sea así, usted es uno de mi fan más ferviente, lo sé_ —escuchó una carcajada y él la acompañó—. _Podemos reunirnos, necesito hablar con usted_

—De acuerdo ¿Cuándo?

— _Le parece mañana a la seis, ¿en Akimichi´s?_

—Está bien, allá la veo…Ino ¿Sucede algo?

— _Allá hablamos…_ — Kakashi suspiró, debía quedarse con la duda, aunque ya tenía una vaga idea de lo que se trataba.

—Entonces, nos vemos mañana

*.*.*

Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba en aquella oficina que tanto repudia, el estudio de su padre en la mansión principal de los Uchiha. Había pasado toda su infancia en esa casa, una mezcla de buenos y malos recuerdos, evitaba visitarla lo más que pudiera. Especialmente esa oficina donde había visto y escuchado tantas cosas, que solo recordarlo lo enfermaba.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas? —le dijo a su padre apenas entró de mala manera.

—Te he dicho que odio que me hables así, ten más respeto

Fugaku se encontraba en un mueble elegante en tonos marrones que daba frente a la puerta, traje formal aunque sin corbata, como siempre estaba en casa y sin olvidar el vaso de alguna bebida con hielo en su mano. Las últimas veces que había visto a su padre, no importaba la hora siempre estaba bebiendo algo.

—¿Respeto? ¿Por ti? Ja, no me hagas reír —Sasuke estaba renuente a terminar de entrar a la habitación así que se mantenía de pie en la puerta.

—Maldito mocoso, recuerda que yo soy tu padre

—Cuando te conviene, algo me dice que por eso estoy aquí —ambos tuvieron una batalla de miradas.

—Realmente tú sabes que te voy a pedir

Sasuke solo lo vio con hastío, ya no encontraba como hacerlo entender, ni siquiera sabía por qué había ido allí, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que todavía no había terminado de romper ese lazo completamente, era su padre después de todo.

—Mi respuesta sigue siendo no

—Es tu deber, Sasuke…Créeme que si tuviera otra opción ni te molestaría…—el menor bufó y Fugaku posó sus ojos fríos sobre su hijo—. Si tan solo fuera más como Itachi, tu malcriadez y falta de visión es lo que te tiene estancado

—¿Falta de visión? ¿O faltas de ansia de sangre y de poder?

—Déjate de estupideces

—Dime algo padre…Si Itachi aun siguiera con nosotros, ¿recordarías que existo? —Fugaku lo vio amenazadoramente—. Sí, estoy seguro que no lo harías

—Itachi era aplicado, organizado y estaba sumamente preparado para…

—¿Era?...Esta muerto para ti ¿no?

—No me vengas con esas idioteces Sasuke, si tú eres el que más rencor le tienes por abandonar a su familia —el menor notó que empezaba a molestar a su padre con su actitud y eso de una manera lo impulsaba a seguir.

—Lo tenía

—¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? —pareció realmente interesado, Sasuke quiso reírse pero solo se permitió una sonrisa cínica.

—Fuiste tú….A pesar de todo lo que vi cuando era niño, tus putas, tus armas, tus negocios…Era ingenuo al tenerte todavía aprecio

—Itachi se volvió irresponsable, no me culpes de su falta de voluntad —dijo molesto, aquello sí hizo que la sangre de Sasuke hirviera.

—Engañaste a mamá mientras convalecían, ambos lo sabíamos, Itachi me hacía encerrarme en mi cuarto mientras tú te cogías aquí a una de tus putas mientras mamá convalecía arriba por la fiebre. Itachi siempre fue la persona que cuido de mí, ¿irresponsable? Irresponsable fuiste tú con nosotros, no cuidaste de mamá ni estando agonizando, no cuidaste de mí y le lanzaste toda la carga a Itachi

—Sasuke…

—Con solo diecisiete años se tuvo que hacer cargo de un adolescente de catorce que aún no entendía nada, lo obligaste a estudiar algo que no quería y sorprendentemente él logró graduarse con rapidez. Con solo veinte años le lanzaste todo el peso de la empresa mientras te ibas a emborrachar y a buscar cualquieras. Y aun eres tan cínico y déspota para decir que él era irresponsable

—Era un Uchiha —dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si eso fuera la explicación de todo.

—Que tu padre haya sido un bastardo contigo y con mis tíos, no te daba la excusa de que lo fueras con nosotros —Fugaku se levantó rápidamente y estrelló el vaso que tenía en su manos contra la pared, justo al lado de Sasuke

—¡Cállate!

—Ya no soy un niño, Fugaku Uchiha…ni tus amenazas, ni tus golpes o manipulaciones sirven conmigo. Antes creí que Itachi nos había abandonado por egoísmo pero no me di cuenta que el que estaba siendo egoísta era yo, ya podía independizarme, estoy seguro que él solo esperaba eso para poder largarse de este lugar, de esta ciudad, de tus malditas manos

—Cierra la boca —se estaba empezando a poner rojo y Sasuke recordó que de niño temía cuando su padre se ponía así, ahora le parecía patético.

—¿Por qué, Fugaku?...Entiéndelo, no quiero saber de ti, no me interesan tus malditas acciones ni menos esa presidencia, no me interesan tus intrigas y tratos, no me interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo…

—¡Entonces estas renunciando a tu herencia, a tu fortuna, a todo lo que un Uchiha tiene derecho!

—Ya estoy muy estable para que eso funcione…Hasta nunca, _querido padre_ —cerró la puerta con tanta fuerza que tumbó uno de los cuadros de la pared.

Fugaku tranquilizó su respiración y volvió a su silla, una sonrisa empezó a formarse en sus labios hasta que se empezó a reír solo. Su hijo era un Uchiha de pies a cabeza, estaba en su sangre el rebelarse pero había algo más que no contaba, apego a su familia, no le devolvió ninguno de los golpes, no lo amenazó con revelar todo, defendió a su hermano con uñas y dientes, eso solo significaba una cosa.

—Volverás, tarde o temprano lo harás…

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

 **CNK*** Centro de noticias konoha

 **Himawari*** Seudónimo de Hinata, significa girasol (lo se no fui creativa)

En este capítulo removí un poco el pasado, sobretodo el de Sasuke, espero que no haya sido tedioso, hubo su escena criminalística con Tenten y Neji. Pero en el próximo volverá la acción ;)

Gracias por sus comentarios **Yume-no-dream** y **Falainakorna,** me encantaron ^^

¡Hasta la próxima!


	8. Chapter 8

.

 **Capítulo 8**

Hinata estaba distraída, no dejaba de darle vuelta a lo que había logrado leer, no había podido continuar porque llegó su hermana, ahora la pequeña la observaba desde la barra de la cocina mientras preparaba la cena. En todo ese tiempo había hecho el intento de sacarle palabras pero al final desistió, apenas llegará Neji le diría que iba a buscar un psicólogo.

Empezó a picar unos vegetales y de nuevo a su mente volvió la información. Nunca había sido ignorante de que la parte baja de la ciudad era un área con altos crímenes pero nunca imaginó que fuera tan basta en ese ámbito. Estaba sorprendida de que el gobierno ocultaba desde hace más de treinta años que aquella área de la ciudad era un lugar liderado por una mafia, por la corrupción, por el crimen.

 _Submundo_ , parecía un lugar sacado de un libro policiaco, de un país con un descuidado gobierno. Solo había logrado leer la introducción, adelantó unas páginas y había descubierto que había cuatro familias vinculada a la creación de la ciudad como es en la actualidad, la división y la manera fácil de ocultar los trapos sucios. Y entre ellos estaban los Hyugas.

Sus divagaciones fueron interrumpidas por un mensaje, Neji no iría a comer y llegaría tarde. Observó a Hanabi quien la veía pero de forma desinteresada, trató de apresurarse para que cenara y fuera a descansar, empezaba a ponerle nerviosa la palidez que veía en su rostro, tal vez estaba empezando a enfermar.

Luego de cenar, Hanabi volvió a su habitación, ella suspiró y se dejó caer en el sofá, observó el cuaderno que estaba ansiosa de terminar pero decidió posponerlo para después. No se sentía concentrada, decidió revisar su teléfono móvil, vio que Sakura le había escrito temprano, no había hablado con ella mucho desde el día que se enteró de la muerte de su padre, sería bueno verla. La invitó a ir y esperaba también que eso animara a su hermana, Hanabi siempre se reía de las exageraciones de su amiga.

El teléfono de la casa sonó y ella se sorprendió, Neji casi nunca recibía llamadas al local y menos a esas horas, contestó pensando en escuchar a alguna de sus tías lejanas que fingía preocuparse por ellos cuando lo único que le interesaba era el puesto de su primo en la empresa. Pero la voz que escuchó no fue la esperaba, sino una grave y masculina.

— _Están vigilados, cuida tus pasos, Hiashi sabía cómo destruirlos y la respuesta debe estar en su empresa_ —luego la línea se quedó en silencio, habían colgado.

Hinata estuvo un momento de pie, sosteniendo el teléfono, aquella llamada había levantado sus alarmas, Neji estaba en peligro igual que ellas. Todos estaban en la mira, a pesar de saberlo antes, tener aquel aviso, aquella certeza, la hacían sentir más nerviosa.

*.*.*

Gaara estaba entre la espada y la pared, los altos mando estaban presionando a todo el grupo, su hermana había publicado en un periódico el artículo sobre el cierre del caso de Yugito Nii, los medios no lo dejaron pasar por debajo de la mesa y anexaron la lista de un montón de casos sin resolver. La DICK, la ADPK ***** y el TSJK ***** se estaban viendo mal a los ojos de los ciudadanos, por lo que sus líderes no dejaban de presionar para resolver casos con más rapidez tratando de aplacar las malas referencia.

El pelirrojo casi no dormía, todo los líderes de los grupos de la DICK se encontraban en un estado de estrés increíble, no entendían como de unos meses para acá el crimen incrementó a niveles peligrosos, se podría decir que ya la parte de clase media de la ciudad no era tan segura.

—La corrosión se está filtrando —susurro para sí.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió bruscamente, dándole paso a un alterado rubio. Naruto parecía haber corrido hasta allí, estaba agitado. Pocas veces lo veía de esa manera por lo que empezó a preocuparse.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Encontraron un cuerpo en un galpón abandonado…

—¿Qué están esperando? —se levantó y tomó sus cosas, se sorprendió al ver a Naruto en la misma posición.

—Tenten, Neji y Sasuke ya se dirigen para allá, yo vine a informarte que el policía logró reconocer a la persona —Gaara alzó la mirada y vio los ojos turbados de Naruto.

—¿Quién…

—Asuma Sarutobi —la voz se le quebró al decir el nombre.

Gaara por un momento se quedó viendo a Naruto sin creer lo que escuchaba, era uno de los policías más famosos de Konoha, pocos sabían que era hijo del presidente, antiguo miembro de la DICK y actual líder de la ADPK.

—Kakashi…

—Él fue quien me envió a decirte, eligió a nuestro grupo para que nos encarguemos junto con él de este caso.

—¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? —se preguntó Gaara mentalmente mientras tomaba sus cosas y seguía a el rubio.

*.*.*

Karin aborrecía ese lugar, estaba en la sala de reuniones en ese edificio, donde todos esos psicópatas se reunían. Sentía asco e impotencia de sentir aquel miembro restregarse cerca de su trasero mientras se encontraba sentada sobre las piernas de Kakazu, miembro de Akatsuki. Lo único beneficioso de eso era que podía escuchar toda la conversación, el líder no le impedía estar presente pero debía permanecer callada.

—¿Lo dejaste localizable? —preguntó la única mujer perteneciente a Akatsuki.

—S-si —Hidan se encontraba herido, tenía una venda en el cuello, y una en cada brazo, había llegado casi desangrado.

—Te dio una buena pelea —el hombre castaño y fornido que tenía a Karin encima soltó una carcajada y luego sonrió más al ver la mirada que le dirigía el rubio psicópata.

—Era Asuma Sarutobi, después de todo —dijo el pelirrojo que estaba al lado de Kakazu encogiéndose de hombros.

—La ciudad será un caos —comentó sonriendo el segundo rubio de ese equipo, Deidara.

—Quiero que tus seguidores, Kakuzu, empiecen a ser más violentos, el miedo tiene que llegar hasta la clase alta —Karin escuchó la voz gruesa de su líder, pocas veces lo escuchaba hablar.

El hombre era intimidante, tenía una gran gabardina que lo cubría, el cuello de esta tapaba hasta la mitad de su rostro, lo único que lograba ver es que tenía un cabello rojo poco visto, demasiado vivo y unos ojos singulares, de un gris extraño y peligroso, ese hombre le producía miedo. Aunque nunca la había tocado ni acercado a ella, ni siquiera le había dirigido una palabra, parecía querer ignorar su presencia, su vista se posó junto al líder.

Allí se encontraba la única mujer en esa mesa aparte de ella, había sentido tanto rencor en su contra, aquella chica era más fuerte y violenta que Karin, no se dejaba montar el pie por nadie y el líder siempre la mantenía cerca, protegiéndola aunque no lo necesitara de los lobos que la rodeaban, sabía que muchos miembros de Akatsuki fantaseaban con ella. En cambio ella sí había sido dejada para satisfacer las necesidades de esos demente, aunque eso no quería decir que no luchara, varios se había ganado un disparo de ella por querer propasarse las primera semanas pero con el tiempo lograron tomarla desprevenida y cuidaban de que no poseyera algún arma luego de haber intentado matar a Deidara, ese era el miembro que más conocía, al que le tenía lástima y a la misma vez odio.

—Mis chicos estarán muy emocionado —dijo riéndose Kakazu.

—También necesito que traigas a Suiguetsu —aquello hizo que la pelirroja alzara la mirada.

—¿Al traficante? —dijo Hidan confundido.

—Si —aquella respuesta no daba cabidas a preguntas.

—Como ordene —dijeron todos de forma sumisa, como siempre Karin notaba que le tenían respeto y miedo, siempre se había preguntado por qué esos psicópatas seguían aquel hombre, se imaginó que debía ser peor que todos.

—Yo voy en su busca —habló por primera vez uno de los hombres más misterioso de ese grupo.

Karin siempre lo vea con la capucha que proyectaba una sombra en su rostro, lo único que distinguía eran sus ojos oscuros. Él tampoco la había tocado nunca, ni le dirigía palabras. Una sola vez había visto su rostro, de todos los miembros de Akatsuki, es el que tenía un rostro duro pero de una manera confiable, le pareció reconocerlo pero aún no sabía de dónde.

—Ve, Cuervo —él se levantó y se retiró.

El líder también se levantó y todos realizaron la misma acción, se internó en uno de los pasillos de aquel edificio. Karin sintió como Kakazu recorría con su lengua su cuello, se llenó de asco pero no lo demostró, mantuvo su pose erguida e indiferente.

—Hoy vienes conmigo a mi habitación

—Estoy algo ocupada —soltó, sintió como su mano tomó fuertemente su rostro y la forzó a moverse hasta que se encontrara con su mirada.

—Tú nunca estás ocupada para nosotros —la besó con violencia pero aun así, Karin logró morder con fuerza su labio inferior sintiendo el sabor de su sangre, Kakuzo se alejó y acarició su labio, una sonrisa se posó al ver la sangre en sus dedos—, como siempre hecha una fiera, por eso todos disfrutamos de ti

—Imbécil —dijo al sentir como una de sus manos se posaba en su vientre con intenciones de subir.

—Karin, necesito que vengas —aquella voz femenina hizo que ella se relajara, observó a la mujer del grupo.

Parecía ser mayor que Karin por pocos años, no había logrado conseguir casi nada de información de ella. Había logrado hacer una investigación y ya conocía bien a varios. Ella se levantó a pesar de la fuerza con la que Kakuzo la tenía atrapada.

—¿Ahora te van las chicas, _Ángel_?—Dijo burlón mientras se apoyaba en la mesa, una risa se escuchó de parte de los que aún quedaban en el lugar—. La puta del líder y la puta de Akatsuki, debe ser una imagen demasiado excitante verlas en acción entre ustedes…

No terminó de hablar cuando un cuchillo paso cerca de su rostro, rasguñándole la mejilla, el hombre tocó la herida y la vio con furia. La mujer solo lo vio con indiferencia, se giró y le hizo una seña a Karin para que la siguiera, escucharon una maldición de Kakazu.

—Siempre tienes que aclararle lo que eres capaz de hacer —fue lo que dijo la mujer cuando había avanzado—. Creen que por ser mujer no somos capaces de nada más que ser un objeto sexual.

—¿Por qué me ayudas? —No era la primera vez que la salvaba, había evitado varias veces que abusaran de ella, siempre la llevaba a caminar o simplemente le decía que se encerrara en su habitación.

—Solo somos dos en este grupo… necesito que estés viva y para nada herida, no siempre puedo salvarte de sus garras

—Sé cuidarme sola —dijo a la defensiva, aun así internamente estaba agradecida con ella.

—Sé lo que paso con Hidan hace una semana, te pido que dejes de intentar escapar, yo no puedo evitar el castigo —se quedaron un minuto en silencio.

—Tu…— Karin dudó, no estaba segura si podía preguntarle aquello.

—Dilo con confianza

—¿Tu nunca has querido escapar de aquí?

—No…mi lugar es aquí —Su voz sonó tan sincera, Karin se preguntó qué clase de vida llevaba antes aquella mujer que prefería estar en ese lugar—, pero entiendo tu indignación y lo de sentirse atrapada, entiendo tu deseo de salir de aquí.

Karin la observó un momento y ella pareció percatarse que había hablado de más, su rostro se endureció un poco. Se detuvo apenas llegaron al pasillo donde quedaba la habitación de la pelirroja.

—Ve a tu habitación, cierra bien la puerta y no hagas ruido —ella se giró y empezó a caminar.

La vio irse en otro sentido, esa mujer era muy bonita, piernas torneadas, cintura pequeña, pechos adecuados y un rostro delicado, entendía porque los miembros fantaseaban con ella pero nunca la tendría y a ella le tocaba satisfacerlos para poder sobrevivir, maldijo su suerte. Vio que se dirigía a unos de los pasillos sur de aquel edificio y supo a donde. Iba a la oficina del líder, todos sabían que ella era su amante, deseo tener a alguien que la mantuviera a su lado y segura, tan rápido como vino ese pensamiento lo alejó, era estúpido esperar aquello, infantil y fantasioso.

A su mente vino el rostro de Suiguetsu, había sido herido varias veces al querer defenderla, siempre lo hacía cuando estaba presente. Esa era una de las razones por la que no podía visitar su bar y habían empezado a actuar como si se odiaran. ¿Qué es lo que el líder quería de él?

*.*.*

—El cuerpo solo tiene unas horas —informó Jiraya mientras examinaban con cuidado el cadáver de Asuma Sarutobi.

El hombre era profesional a pesar que le afectaba la muerte de esa persona, después de todo lo conocía desde que era un niño. Jiraya solo pensaba en que golpe iba a recibir el presidente del país cuando se lo dijeran. Por ahora estaban manteniendo un estricto secretismo hasta evitaron que los periodistas se enteraran.

—Al parecer lo limpiaron —dijo Kakashi mientras veía el cuerpo, ambos estaban de cuclillas. Gaara se encontraba de pie detrás de ellos.

—No son tan perfecto, algo debe habérsele pasado por alto, en el laboratorio lo confirmo —afirmó Jiraya, los otros dos asintieron.

Dejaron al forense y ayudantes que levantaran el cuerpo y se dirigieron al resto del grupo de Gaara. Sasuke, Naruto y Tenten buscaban toda la posible evidencia en ese lugar, mientras Neji le había tocado fotografiar todo el lugar.

—Es obvio que el cuerpo fue movido, este no es el lugar donde se llevó el crimen —comentó Sasuke una vez los dos estuvieron cerca de ellos.

—Efectivamente, no hay rastro de sangre ni de lucha, está muy limpia el área para ser el lugar del hecho —añadió Neji.

—¿El presidente…. —Naruto dejo la pregunta inconclusa viendo a Gaara y a Kakashi.

—Ya fue llamado, el jefe del departamento de seguridad policial debe estar en este momento esperándome en mi oficina —suspiró resignado Kakashi.

El rubio asintió con triste y se retiró a seguir inspeccionando con sus compañeros, Gaara observaba la escena y Kakashi supo que pensaba en algo. Se imaginó que era lo mismo que él veía en aquella escena.

—Esto es muy extraño… —soltó el pelirrojo.

—Estás viendo esos hilos sueltos ¿cierto?

—Si

—Debemos volver a colocarlos en su lugar —dijo Kakashi para luego dirigirse con los demás de regreso a la DICK.

*.*.*

Karin espió el pasillo, no había nadie, por lo que corrió hasta una de las esquina, exactamente donde estaba la oficina principal del jefe, allí vio a sus hombres, uno en la puerta y otro que recorría el pasillo.

Se quedó unos minutos detrás de la pared controlando su respiración, estaba asustada y muy nerviosa. No tenía ni idea de por qué se había acercado hasta allí ni que estaba esperando hasta que escuchó un murmullo y la puerta abrirse, se volvió a asomar.

Vio salir a Suiguetsu junto al miembro de Akatsuki que lo fue a buscar, ambos conversaban de ello. Ella se relajó al verlo y supo que eso era lo que la tenía allí, estaba preocupada por Suiguetsu, se maldijo por ser estúpida.

Se enderezó al sentir que el hombre que vigilaba el pasillo la observaba con extrañeza, había olvidado que no estaba sola, se encogió de hombros le dio la espalda y volvió al pasillo de su habitación. Había vuelto a demostrar que le preocupaba Suiguetsu, esperaba que aquel guardia no la delatara.

Escuchó un silbido así que se ocultó en su habitación pero al reconocer la voz, entre abrió la puerta y vio a Suiguetsu pasar, no lo pensó dos veces y lo jaló metiéndolo en su habitación.

—¿Estas demente, Karin? Casi muero de un susto —susurró enojado.

—¿Estás bien? ¿El jefe te hizo algo? —él se calmó al verla nerviosa, a pesar de ser alguien que ocultaba sus sentimientos le alegraba que tuviera esa muestra de preocupación por él.

—Estoy bien, solo quería que empezara a distribuir más mercancía en la parte alta de la ciudad, van a crear un caos —notó como ella levantaba la mirada intrigada.

—¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué demonios quieren lograr?

—No lo sé, solo sé que será algo grande —Karin permaneció un momento en silencio, el solo la observaba.

—Hay que salir de aquí —pensó en voz alta.

—Lo sé, pero no puedes volver a ser impulsiva, resiste un poco más, estoy buscando la manera de ayudarte a salir —ella asintió, decidió no decirle aún su encuentro con Ino, no estaba segura que la rubia lograra algo, confiaba más en él.

Asintió y él acarició su cabello, un gesto en extremo dulce viniendo de ese mundo, agradeció aquel gesto, él no la trataba como un objeto sino como una persona.

*.*.*

Hinata Hyuga se dejó caer el sofá de la sala, había acabado de llegar, luego de la muerte de su padre, esa había sido la primera vez que salía sola de aquel departamento. Había estado nerviosa y se había sentido observada, no sabía si era paranoia o realmente había sucedido. Esa mañana había acompañado a Hanabi a su instituto, acostumbraba ir con un chofer pero la mayor había decidido que era tiempo de salir, no podían permanecer constantemente escondidas pero no iba a permitir que su hermana fuera sola a cualquier lugar.

Luego de eso, había ido a buscar un psicólogo, encontró con rapidez alguien con buenas recomendaciones y estuvo hablando con él. Le había explicado que ese podía ser el mecanismo de defensa de Hanabi, su forma de asimilar el dolor, que era recomendable que la llevara para evitar consecuencias, si seguía así podía causar un quebrantamiento mental. Hinata no lo pensó dos veces y concertó una cita para ella.

Suspiró, tenía tantas cosas girando en su mente, había tomado una determinación, tenía que esperar a que llegara Neji para hacérsela saber, sabía que no se lo tomaría bien y que probablemente quisiera sus razones, al final trataría de convencerla de lo contrario pero ella ya había tomado la decisión, después de la llamada de anoche, necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba saber.

No había podido comentarle nada a su primo sobre esa llamada, se había quedado dormida esperándolo y se sorprendió en la mañana al ver que había salido más temprano de lo acostumbrado. También debía hablar con él sobre eso, debía darle el mensaje de aquel hombre, porque sabía muy bien que era dirigido a él.

El timbre sonó sorprendiéndola, ella miró la hora en su teléfono y se sorprendió, debía ser Sakura. Se levantó con pesadez y fue a abrir la puerta, lo primero que sintió fue sus brazos rodeándola mientras la abrazaba. Ella sonrió y le correspondió, tenía mucho sin ver a su amiga, desde antes de irse de viaje, solo habían hablado por mensaje.

—No tienes ni idea de cuánto te extrañe —le dijo Sakura, la pelinegra se sorprendió por lo cansada que se escuchaba su voz.

—Yo también —su amiga la soltó un poco, observándola y luego la volvió a abrazar.

—Lo siento tanto

Aquella frase sorprendentemente hizo que ella se quebrara, había pasado tanto reprimiendo sus sentimientos y de verdad había necesitado aquel abrazo de su amiga. Si, había llorado mucho por lo de su padre pero desde que había hablado con Neji trataba de evitarlo cuando él y su hermana pudieran verla.

Sakura solo hizo que aquellas emociones reprimidas salieran con una sola frase, se abrazó a ella con fuerza y sollozó mientras ella la consolaba. Después de todo la que más podía entenderla con respeto a esa pérdida era ella.

—S-sakura

—Tranquila —le susurró mientras cerraba la puerta sin soltarla y luego la llevó al sofá de la sala.

*.*.*

—Anda Neji, tráeme las galletas de tu prima —el rubio empezó a insistir apenas llegaron a la sala de reuniones, esperarían las ordenes de Kakashi y Gaara.

—Naruto, deja de molestar

—Pero Neji, son deliciosa, no había probado nunca unas galletas tan adictivas —comentó emocionado.

—Parece que tu prima logró enamorar a Naruto, o a su estomago, que viene siendo lo mismo —el pelinegro del grupo sonrió con burla al ver que Naruto se detuvo y lo vio.

—Sasuke no digas cosas a la ligera, Neji puede creer que es cierto —le susurró, volvió a ver a Neji, este lo veía fijamente—. No me mires así que no es cierto.

—Hasta yo se que te enamoras de todo el mundo que te alimenta —se burló Tenten, el rubio se puso rojo.

—Tenten pero si probaras las galletas de Hinata estarías como yo. Tienes que invitarnos, Neji

—Si Neji, invítanos —dijo la castaña sonriendo, nadie excepto Neji se percató que aquella sonrisa escondía otra cosa. Ella quería conocer a Hinata.

—Les juro que si vuelven a decir algo más de mi prima y sus galletas, los mato —amenazó exasperado.

—Que humor —soltó Tenten.

Naruto se resignó y se dejó caer en una de las sillas alrededor de la mesa, notó que Shikamaru no estaba, la última vez que lo vio había sido esa mañana. Se imaginó porque aun no estaba allí, él era el que más había tratado a Asuma Sarutobi, después de todo él fue el que hizo que se convirtiera en agente de la DICK.

—¿Crees que Shikamaru lo sepa? —preguntó con tristeza, llamando la atención de todos. Naruto no quería demostrarlo pero también le afectaba la muerte de aquella persona.

—Kakashi habló con él antes de que fuéramos a la escena, creo que le dieron el día, la noticia no debía ser la mejor para él —respondió Sasuke, él también había conocido aquel hombre, no al nivel de sus dos compañeros pero si le parecía increíble su muerte.

—Esta noticia traerá muchas consecuencias cuando se sepa —comento Neji.

—El hijo del presidente asesinado —dijo Sasuke, todos se quedaron en silencio—. Habrá caos y muchos rumores.

*.*.*

Temari Sabaku No llevaba dos horas en su oficina, leía con rapidez una montaña de papeles sobre su escritorio. Estaba ansiosa de poder atar los cabos sobre el caso de la prostituta, dejó los papeles y bufó, si solo el detective que había visto la hubiera ayudado un poco más.

Suspiró y se dejó caer sobre su silla, el hombre le agradaba, parecía ser una persona perezosa pero con eficacia supo cerrarle el paso. Evitaba hablar de trabajo con su hermano por lo que no sabía mucho de ese grupo de la DICK, exceptuando por el revoltoso de Naruto.

—¡Naruto! —la rubia se levantó emocionada, no se le había ocurrido ir a él, sería más fácil. El rubio la conocía y con algo de insistencia lograría sacarle algo, debía encontrarlo solo.

Tomó sus cosas y salió casi volando de aquella oficina pero no logró llegar muy lejos cuando chocó con una de las mensajeras de aquel lugar. Temari no se había dado cuenta lo tarde que era hasta que se fijó que no quedaban muchos en la oficina, debían ser las seis de la tarde, volvió su vista a la chica que la veía intimidada.

La rubia tenía fama de ser de actitud muy difícil, no le gustaba las cosas mal hecha y no dudaba en decirselas a la cara con rudeza. Pero realmente no era una mala persona, solo directa a la hora de decir las cosas y muchos se ofendían con rapidez.

—L-le llegó esto para u-usted —dijo nerviosa.

Temari observó extrañada aquel sobre en la mano de la chica, lo tomó y vio que tenía su nombre tipografiado. El sobre era de color rojo, demasiado llamativo. Bufó, se preguntó quién diablos se casaría que enviaría una invitación tan escandalosa.

—Gracias

Se retiró del piso, esperó que el ascensor bajara al estacionamiento mientras se preguntaba dónde podía estar Naruto. Era martes, debía estar por salir de la DICK, se le ocurrió una excelente idea, lo invitaría a beber en uno de los sitios nocturnos de Konoha. El rubio siempre había sido sociable y le encantaba ir a sitios llenos de personas, con el tiempo ella comprendió el por qué, quería evitar la soledad de su departamento.

Se dirigió a su auto pensando en cómo lo abordaría cuando se sintió observada, disimuladamente barrió con su mirada el estacionamiento. Había pocos autos pero estaba sola, suspiró, se estaba volviendo paranoica, eso era uno de los factores negativos de investigar caso tras caso sobre asesinato, terminaba sugestionada. Luego de conseguir el artículo completo del caso, pediría vacaciones, las necesitabas.

—Tranquila Temari —se susurró.

Abrió la puerta del auto, lanzó sus cosas al asiento de copiloto y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, observó un momento su maquillaje en el retrovisor y encendió el auto. Salió rápidamente de aquel edificio para dirigirse a las oficinas de la DICK.

Se detuvo en un semáforo, ansiosa y volvió a ver el sobre, la curiosidad pudo con ella por lo que lo tomó y abrió. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, apenas el semáforo cambió a verde, cambió de dirección, debía ir a buscar a su jefe.

" _No solo fue la muerte de esa mujer, hay muchos más que te interesaría descubrir-Akatsuki"_

Venía acompañado de una foto de Yugito Nii, ya había visto aquella imagen cuando había ido a la oficina de información de la DICK, pero volverla a ver le dio miedo. Necesitaba hablar de inmediato con su jefe, aquella sería una noticia demasiado escalofriante, había más muertos, podría ser un asesino serial y la DICK estaba cubriendo aquello.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

 **ADPK*** Academia De Policias Konoha

 **TSJK*** Tribunal Supremo de Justicia Konoha

Gracias por sus comentarios **Falainakorna** , **Yume-no-dream** y **Vistoria** , muchas gracias por su ánimo

Dudas, preguntas, algún error, o solo darme su apoyo o opinión, no duden en comentarlo

¡Hasta la próxima!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo** **9**

Ino esperaba en el restaurante pautado, a Kakashi al parecer se le había hecho tarde, cruzó sus piernas y pidió una bebida, le agradaba aquel restaurante, era su favorito en el centro de la ciudad, cocinaban con calidad y su servicio era muy bueno, el ambiente era reservado y también de una manera elegante. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada, había parejas, compañeros de trabajos y familias comiendo, ya era hora de cenar.

—Ino, que bueno verte por acá —saludó un joven sacándola de sus divagaciones, al girar se encontró con el cocinero estrella de aquel lugar y también el hijo del dueño, Choiji Akimichi.

—Claro, no podía evitar venir a probar tus nuevos platillos, a pesar que luego tendré que hacer mucho ejercicio —le dijo guiñándole un ojo, el hombre robusto se rió.

—Tú no cambias, te preparare uno de mis mejores trabajos

—Eso espero y que sean dos raciones, espero a alguien —le agradaba aquel hombre, se habían hecho amigos apenas lo conoció, era de esas personas con personalidades fuerte que no se intimidaban por nadie, no cambio su trato cuando la reconoció.

—¿Por fin conseguiste quien te aguantara? —le dijo en broma, la rubia solo le golpeo el brazo.

—Muy bonito comentario. Si y no, pero ese no es el punto, hoy solo veré un viejo amigo — se encogió de hombros

—Entonces le daré más dedicación para que tu velada sea excelente, volveré a la cocina

—Espero poder hablar pronto contigo

—Ven cuando no esté de turno

—Es que me gusta tu comida —hizo una especie de puchero y Choiji solo se rió, se despidió y volvió de nuevo a su puesto.

Ino observó su reloj, eran las 6:30 pm, empezaba a preocuparle que Kakashi no llegara, realmente necesitaba hablar con él. Su teléfono sonó, pensó que era para avisarle que no iría pero el número era el de Sai.

—¿Sai?

— _Hermosa ¿donde estas?_

— En Akimichi´s

No quería decirle que iba a ver a el capitán de la DICK, después de todo aun no le había contado mucho sobre su vida pasada, no se sentía preparada pero para el paso que estaba por tomar debía hacerlo. Sai debía saber todo de ella y solo esperaba que no se alejara, esa había sido una de las razones por la que no se quería involucrar sentimentalmente con nadie pero ya era tarde.

— _¿Acompañada?_ —aquella pregunta sorprendió a Ino

—¿Esos son celos? —preguntó de forma burlona, nunca él le había demostrado esa faceta.

— _Solo lo decía para ir por ti, estoy en tu departamento_

—No, tengo una cita importante pero necesito hablar contigo, ¿puedes esperarme?

— _Aquí te esperaré_ , _preciosa_

La llamada se cortó, ella estaba algo sonrojada, mentalmente admitió que le encantaba el tipo de relación que estaban empezando a tener, él era muy atento con ella. A pesar que aún no aclaran si subieron de rango de ser solo compañeros de cama a algo más serio, pero ella sabía que sí, que Sai era la pareja con la que se ha sentido más segura. Sabía que él la quería, se lo había dicho sin filtro, algo que la asustó al principio. Aún no estaba segura de lo que sentía pero si sabía que lo apreciaba mucho.

—Más decisiones que tomar —suspiró llevándose una copa de vino a sus labios.

—Siento la demora —Kakashi llegó justo en ese momento, Ino se levantó emocionada y lo abrazó, tenía mucho sin verlo, para ella aquella persona siempre sería especial, él junto a otra.

—Con calma, me vas a asfixiar —le dijo alejándola un poco, ella solo sonrió. Se le olvidaba que no le gustaba la demostración de afecto, parecía sentirse incómodo.

—Lo siento

Ambos se sentaron, dieron las primeras palabras de cortesía y pasaron a una conversación amena mientras le servían la comida, ambos disfrutaron de esa cena. Hablaban de sus trabajos y vidas pero ambos sabían que estaban evitando el tema que los había llevado hasta allí.

Cuando finalizaron de cenar, Ino alzó la mirada y Kakashi pudo apreciar por unos momentos a la chica de ojos rojos de hacía cinco años, aquella chica que al principio se mostró agresiva y difícil de llevar, que ocultaba lo que realmente estaba sucediendo, que sufría sin nadie que la ayudara.

—Kakashi, necesito tu ayuda —la frase lo sorprendió.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás en peligro?

—Yo no, solo es una deuda de hace cinco años que tengo que saldar —Kakashi vio aquellos ojos decidido, suspiró.

—Volviste a verla

—La busque, necesitaba saber de ella —susurró insegura, Kakashi la invitó a continuar—La serpiente murió…

—Sí, eso escuche

—Pero ella no pudo salir, Kakashi parece que alguien peor se adueñó del submundo, ella está atrapada. Estaba violentada, su rostro estaba golpeado, no puedo dejarla así, no puedo…Por favor, necesito tu ayuda, ¿Cómo puedo hacer para sacarla? —su voz se quebró a lo último, él pudo palpar la desesperación de la chica.

—Ino te voy a ser muy sincero, no será fácil, probablemente hasta imposible. Escuche que este líder no es tan flexible como lo era La Serpiente

—Haré todo, Kakashi. Yo salí, yo soy feliz, mi antigua vida quedo enterrada pero ella…ella tiene mucho en ese lugar, ya no debe ni recordar que es sonreír, que es dormir, que es ser tratada con amor, ser apreciada, ella no ha podido vivir. Necesito ayudarla

—Está bien, no actúes por impulso, yo buscare como ayudarla —Kakashi no podía prometerle más que eso.

—Gracias —ella pareció más aliviada.

Permanecieron en silencio y Kakashi pudo darse cuenta por el lenguaje corporal de la chica que había otra cosa que le preocupaba y parecía dudosa de querer decirla. Decidió darle un empujón, algo le decía que era importante.

—¿Eso es lo único que te preocupa?

—No —pareció dudar pero luego tomó su decisión—. Quería decirte que sé quién realizó el atentado contra Hiashi Hyuga —aquella frase no era la que esperaba Kakashi.

—Ino ¿Estás segura de lo que….

—Sí, conozco a esa persona como la palma de mi mano. Sé que fue él, no se a que se debe ni porque pero me tiene atormentada desde que vi la noticia. Sé que no eres el encargado de esa investigación pero si eres el capitán de la DICK, puedes aclarar un poco más el caso

—¿Quién es?

—Deidara Okamoto —susurró, él abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Kakashi reconoció ese nombre, a pesar de que no era conocido por el sino como _El artista_ , un pirómano que había causado una serie de explosiones alrededor de la ciudad hacía seis años dejando solo como frase _"El arte es una explosión"_ , fue descubierto luego de casi más de dos años pero desde entonces ha logrado evadir a la policía, y se había mantenido relativamente inactivo, aunque había escuchado que en submundo si lo estaba.

—¿Estás segura?

—Si

— Esa información es muy valiosa, gracias —Kakashi se preocupó al ver la expresión de la chica y notó que sus manos temblaban, aun le era difícil hablar de él—. ¿Estas bien?

—Si…Debo volver, por favor ayúdame con lo de mi amiga

—Lo haré, tranquila…pero antes que te vaya, debo decirte algo, es preferible que te lo diga yo antes que lo veas en las noticias —dijo al ver que estaba dispuesta a levantarse.

—¿Qué sucede? —Ino lo vio preocupada, su tono no era nada bueno.

—Asuma murió —la chica abrió sus ojos sorprendida, su rostro se puso pálido y poco a poco las lágrimas se empezaron a acumular.

—¿Cómo?¿Cuándo? —Dijo luego de poder reaccionar—. Yo hable con él hace unos días, no puede ser

—Fue asesinado anoche, aún no sabemos qué sucedió

—Pero… ¡Dios, no! —se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, no quería hacer una escena pero no podía controlarse.

Kakashi se levantó y la trató de tranquilizar, Ino había conocido aquel hombre mucho antes del capitán, aquella persona había ayudado al capitán a sacarla de aquel lugar, había sido su ángel guardián.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

—Sí, quiero volver

*.*.*

Sakura se encontraba ayudando a Hinata a poner la mesa, estaba emocionada de conocer a Neji, después de todo, cuando había conocido a su amiga ya él no vivía con ella. Nunca supo por qué no la visitaba ni nada, asumió que tuvieron algún tipo de problema pero la pelinegra siempre se expresaba tan bien de su primo y siempre sonreía o parecía extrañarlo, que realmente no entendía.

—¿Cómo te va con el doctor con el que salías? —la chica bufó ante la pregunta de su amiga.

—Ahh, si te contara… No llegamos a mucho…—Hinata la vio fijamente—. Okey, nada sentimental, no funcionó fuera de la cama, por lo que decidí dejarlo hace como tres meses, pensé que te lo había dicho —dijo riéndose

—No, la última vez que hable contigo estabas algo ebria y me hablaste de un chico de ojos hipnóticos y que estaba para comérselo, si mal no recuerdo, esos fueron tus palabras textuales —Sakura la vio confundida, no recordaba haberle dicho algo así.

—¿Cuando fue eso?

—Unos días antes de regresar, estabas en un bar y solo balbuceabas sobre alguien, pensé que era ese doctor —Sakura se sonrojó a más no poder al recordar aquella noche

—Hinata ese hombre es EL hombre —dijo emocionada, la pelinegra sintió que volvían a sus años de adolescente cuando Sakura sufría de un flechazo de pasillo.

—No sé cómo tomarme eso —se burló de ella.

—Regresaste muy mal pensada, a lo que me refiero es que su físico y su trato son geniales, fue una noche increíble, la tengo como buen recuerdo pero esa resaca me dejo bien mal — la pelinegra salto carcajadas, su amiga la acompañó, ella no cambiaba.

—¿No lo has vuelto a ver?

—No he regresado a ese bar —respondió más tranquila.

—¿Por qué?

—Te tengo que ser sincera, me gusto mucho y tú sabes que tengo malos antecedentes en enamorarme, por lo que prefiero evitarlo

—Eres un caso —le dijo abrazándola.

—Hablando de casos ¿Y la enana del demonio? Llevo mucho aquí y no la he visto

—Hanabi no está bien —La pelinegra la soltó, su ánimo bajo un poco—, aun no asimila la muerte de papá, esta como en un estado de estupor, de vivir sin vivir. Sakura no se qué hacer, ya pedí la ayuda de un psicólogo pero tengo miedo, cada día la ve más apática, menos viva

—Tranquila, son etapas de duelo Hinata, cada quien la asume de maneras distinta

—Lo sé

—¿Sabes? Iré a verla, dime su habitación

—Es la del fondo

La chica se perdió en el pasillo mientras Hinata siguió terminando la cena, escuchó como desactivaban la alarma y luego la puerta abrir, se limpió las manos y fue a recibir a Neji.

—¿Por qué me están siguiendo? —escuchó la voz de su primo, se asomó por la cocina y vio a tres personas junto a él, reconoció a una.

—Yo no te sigo, vine a visitar a Hinata —refutó Naruto, aquello sorprendió a la pelinegra que no entendía nada.

—Yo vine a acompañar a Naruto a visitar a su amiga —La pelinegra se fijó en la castaña, tenía una sonrisa muy agradable, estaba vestida formal pero se veía muy jovial.

—Yo vine obligado y me voy por donde vine—añadió un pelinegro con rostro de hastío.

—¡Hinata! ¿Oh? —Sakura se quedó de pie en el pasillo apenada y volvió su vista a Hinata nerviosa.

—Cambie de opinión, mejor me quedo —dijo Sasuke en un susurró llamando la atención solo de Tenten que lo había escuchado.

—¿Sakura? —Naruto la vio sorprendió, la chica se fijo en él.

—¡Por dios! —No terminó de decirlo cuando prácticamente se había lanzado sobre Naruto —, estas hasta apuesto, ¿Qué te paso?

—Que crecí…pero no fui la única, mira hasta te pintaste el cabello como me dijiste— ambos tenían un bello rencuentro mientras los demás lo veían extrañados.

—¿Alguien me puede explicar lo que pasa aquí? —Neji fue el primero en preguntar, había demasiadas personas en su departamento.

—Neji, ella es mi amiga Sakura, vino a visitarme —presentó Hinata con una sonrisa.

— Un gusto —dijo la chica alejándose de Naruto y haciendo una inclinación formal.

—Igual

—¿Son tus compañeros? —preguntó Hinata viendo a los dos desconocidos.

—Que mal educado eres, Neji…Hola soy Tenten, compañera de ellos, la más brillante si te puedo decir —le dijo guiñándole un ojo, los demás soltaron un bufido.

—Ya tu me conoces Hinata, vine de nuevo por tus deliciosas galletas —La pelinegra se sonrojo por el comentario de Naruto—. Este de aquí es Sasuke, también lo invite, espero que no te importe

—A mi si, ahora se auto-invitan a mi casa —se quejó el castaño.

—Ya Neji, no te enojes —Tenten dio una de sus mejores sonrisas pero el chico seguía viéndola mal.

—¿Se quedan a cenar? —preguntó Hinata.

—¡No!/¡Sí!

— Pondré tres puestos más —la pelinegra ignoró a su primo, le alegraba ver a más personas en esa casa, su primo podía ser muy solitario.

—Yo te ayudo con gusto —Tenten fue detrás de ella y le guiñó un ojo a Neji antes de entrar a la cocina, el castaño bufó.

—¿Me perdí de algo? —susurró Naruto al ver aquel intercambio.

—Creo que Neji quiere con Tenten —fue la directa respuesta de Sasuke, ambos recibieron un golpe en el cuello.

*.*.*

Sai había salido a buscar algo de comer mientras esperaba a Ino, regresó unos minutos después con lo que sería su cena, antes de entrar al edificio donde quedaba el apartamento de Ino, vio a alguien conocido.

—No esperaba verte por aquí —susurró Sai cuando se acercó a la persona que observaba desde un banco a los niños jugar en un parque cercano.

—Esperaba encontrarte aquí, pintor —respondió, el chico vestía de forma elegante.

—¿Cómo sabías que estarías aquí? ¿Y qué haces por esta zona? —Se sentó junto a él.

—Trabajo…Según mis informantes acostumbras venir aquí, sugiero que cambies de ruta cuando vengas, cualquiera te puede seguir

—Se están moviendo ¿cierto?

—Si…te vine advertir que tengas más cuidado con tus investigaciones, puede que el líder se entere y créeme que se desharán de ti

—Está bien

—Hay algo más que vine a pedirte, necesito un favor —Sai posó sus ojos oscuro sobre Suiguetsu.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Quiero que me ayudes a buscar una manera de escape —el pelinegro se sorprendió, tenía algunos años conociendo al chico, parecía estar cómodo con su trabajo y manera de vivir. Algo estaba ocurriendo que lo estaba haciendo pedir ayuda.

—¿Qué?

—Voy a dejar esta vida pero no estoy solo, quiero primero sacar a alguien del submundo —Suiguetsu no lo veía pero Sai sabía que le hablaba con sinceridad.

—¿Y cómo quieres hacerlo?

—Para eso te estoy buscando, ayúdame a buscar un método

—No te prometo nada pero veré que se me ocurre…Sabes que para eso necesito información ¿no?

—Te daré todo lo que necesites

—Está bien, buscaré la manera

—Debo irme, ya debieron percatarse que no estoy donde debería, nos vemos pronto —le dio la espalda.

—Cuídate —se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar.

—Lo sé

Sai vio a Suiguetsu perderse entre las personas, él tomó de nuevo su cena y regresó al departamento. El pelinegro sabía que aquella persona debía ser alguien muy importante para él, el chico no acostumbraba a arriesgar su seguridad por los demás, mejor dicho su lema era _"Prioridades en mi vida: primero yo, segundo yo y último yo"_

Dejó de divagar al escuchar la puerta, vio entrar a Ino y se sorprendió al ver aquellos ojos alegres cubiertos de lágrimas y con una de las miradas más triste que pudo presenciar. Se levantó con rapidez para acercarse a ella, no había terminado de acortar la distancia cuando ella se lanzó sobre él y rompió en llanto.

*.*.*

Hinata envió a Tenten con algunos platos al comedor, observó a Sakura asomarse por la puerta de la cocina a la sala como por tercera vez. Intrigada se acercó, observó lo que ella veía, en la sala se encontraba Neji, Sasuke y Naruto. Sakura se asustó al sentir que ella estaba en su espalda.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Recuerdas lo que te conté del chico del bar?

—Si

—Él está allí —dijo avergonzada.

—¿Qué? —sin evitarlo se volvió asomar, la curiosidad pudo más que ella, de quien se trataba, su primo, Naruto o el amigo que habían traído.

—Sí, está allí

Hinata recordó la vaga descripción de Sakura, ojos hipnóticos, cuerpo de infarto y desbordaba sensualidad. Vio a su primo, si ella sabía que era apuesto pero estaba segura que su primo no era esa clase de hombre de ir a un bar a una cita de una noche, bueno no tan segura, después de todo no sabía mucho de la actual vida privada pero por lo que había visto, seguía igual.

Observó al amigo de él, tenía una mirada interesante pero sus ojos parecían vacíos, no vio lo hipnótico, si era atractivo pero no al extremo como lo describió Sakura. Se detuvo en Naruto, el chico era apuesto y si a Hinata le atraía demasiado, tenía ese aire de…ella no sabía de qué, pero la hacía sentir nerviosa y adolescente de nuevo.

En ese momento Naruto giró y se encontraron sus miradas, aquellos ojos azules la dejaron paralizada, eso era lo que más le gusta, la sinceridad en su mirada, la belleza del color, todo la dejaba clavada en el suelo, le guiñó un ojo haciéndola sonrojar.

—Maldición Hinata, se va a dar cuenta —se quejó Sakura metiéndola de nuevo a la cocina

—Creo que ya me vio

—¡Joder! ¿Cómo comparto la mesa con él?, si solo con haberlo visto un minutos me sentí como una adolescente. Dios, ¿qué hice en mi otra vida?

—Deja el dramatismo

—Trata de sentarse con el chico con el que te acostaste estando ebria y tuviste uno de los mejores orgasmos de tu vida, y pretende no conocerlo —dijo Sakura viéndola mal

—No necesitaba tanta información

—¿Qué hago?

—Enfrentarlo, no debe ser tan malo —interrumpió Tenten asustando a las dos chicas, se había olvidado de ella —.Solo trata de no ser evidente y actuar con normalidad, lo siento escuche toda su conversación pero guardaré el secreto —guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa cómplice.

—Dios, qué vergüenza

—Nada de eso, además con lo atractivo que es cualquiera puede caer en sus encantos, solo hay que evitar dejarse llevar —dijo la castaña encogiéndose de hombros.

Salió de la cocina dejando a las dos chicas sorprendida, les pidió a los demás que pasarán a cenar, luego regresó, le guiñó un ojo a Sakura y tomó asiento en uno de los puestos de la mesa.

—Llamare a Hanabi —dijo Hinata apenas se acomodaron los invitados y Neji, automáticamente Sakura se levantó.

—¿Te acompaño? —la pelinegra negó para sorpresa de su amiga.

—Se valiente, solo serán unos minutos —le susurró cuando pasó junto a ella.

— Que gran amiga eres

Unos minutos después todos se encontraban en la mesa con un silencio sepulcral, la tensión se sentía en el ambiente. Neji estaba molesto de tener invitados y no poder ir directo a descansar, a su lado veía a una contenta Tenten, se notaba rebosante de energía de conseguir su cometido, lo veía de forma burlona, además que veía que Naruto estaba muy interesado en su prima y ella se sonrojaba con sus miradas, eso no le gustaba.

Hanabi permanecía jugando con su comida mientras Sasuke no dejaba de ver de reojo a Sakura y esta evitaba lo más posible su mirada.

—Bien, esto es incomodo —susurró Tenten rompiendo el silencio—, por lo menos podíamos conversar, conocernos más, que sea más ameno…Hinata ¿A qué te dedicas?

Los dos Hyugas mayores se ahogaron con su comida, Tenten dio la sonrisa más inocente cuando Neji la vio mal, Hinata dudó un momento, aun no quería revelar su ocupación además por el camino que iba, dejaría de escribir por un tiempo.

—Pertenezco a un grupo editorial

—¿En serio? ¡Qué genial! —sonrió Tenten emocionada.

—Sakura ¿A qué te dedicas? —Neji desvió el tema al ver que la castaña tenía intenciones de decir algo más.

La chica se vio sorprendida al escuchar que Neji le hablaba por lo que por un momento se quedó en blanco. Tenten rodó los ojos, pensaba que Sakura estaba siendo muy evidente.

—Soy cirujana —dijo sonriendo la chica, Naruto a su lado la abrazó sorprendiéndola.

—Sí, esta pequeña de aquí es una de las cirujanas más jóvenes del hospital de Konoha y además discípula de la vieja Tsunade, su cerebro ayudara mucho a esta generación— dijo emocionado Naruto.

—No como otros —susurró molesto Sasuke por la confianza de esos dos.

—¿Qué insinúas, Teme?

Todos se rieron por la expresión de Naruto, el ambiente se aligeró y pronto empezó una conversación amena, donde por lo menos lograron incluir a Hanabi para que asintiera y negara.

Luego de la cena y el famoso postre que los llevo allí, Sakura fue la primera en ofrecerse a lavar los platos, feliz de por fin alejarse de aquella insistente mirada. Casi corrió a la cocina, detrás de ella fue una divertida Tenten.

—Eres muy evidente

—Me pone nerviosa

—¿Y a quien no? Con esa mirada tan intensa y seria, hasta yo estaría temblando como gelatina —confesó la castaña sorprendiendo a Sakura.

—¿Cierto? Pensé que era la única que lo notaba, estaba empezándome a preocupar

—No, tranquila. Te entiendo, a mi me cuesta concentrarme cuando trabajo por eso — Sakura sintió una punzada al escuchar eso pero la descartó.

—¡Gracias a dios! —suspiró aliviada.

—¡Chicas! ¿Terminaron? —preguntó Hinata llegando.

— Para nada, estoy aquí acompañando a Sakura en su drama

—Para solo llevar unas horas conociéndome, entras rápido en confianza —comentó Sakura, la castaña se encogió de hombros.

—Me lo han dicho…Pero, ¿ella no es evidente? —dijo preguntándole a Hinata.

—Siendo sincera si

—Sé que Neji intimida pero debes mostrar frente —comentó Tenten con naturalidad.

—¿Neji?

—¿No es él?

—¡No! Es la primera vez que lo veo

—Ah, ya yo decía que él parecía muy indiferente —dijo pensativa la castaña.

—Dios, Neji es atractivo pero ¡No!, no es mi tipo

—¿Es Naruto? —preguntó curiosa Hinata.

—¡Dios no! Él es casi mi hermano, lo conozco desde los seis, solo tenía tiempo sin verlo

—¡¿Sasuke?! —exclamó sorprendida Tenten.

—¿No puedes ser más discreta?

—Por dios, con razón no quiso irse y no te despegó la mirada, ¿Como no lo vi antes?

—¿Por qué ambas estaban pendiente de otros? —Sakura aprovecharía para burlarse y así olvidar su vergüenza.

Tenten y Sakura se rieron, a la castaña le agradaba aquellas dos chicas, decidió tratar de volverse amigas, además aun quería conseguir el autógrafo de Hinata, pero ya sería otro día, por ahora solo se divertiría

*.*.*

Ino se había logrado calmar, Sai seguía sin entender qué había pasado pero no había querido obligarla a hablar, la abrazaba sentados en el sofá, ella estaba recargada en su pecho, por un momento la vio como una niña indefensa.

—Lo siento

—¿Que sucedió? —preguntó, la chica se apretó más a él.

—Murió alguien importante para mí, Sai

—Lo siento mucho —permanecieron unos minutos más en silencio, ella volvió a retomar la palabra.

—Era como mi ángel guardián, me siento extraña sin él, duele mucho

—Entiendo…Ino sé que esto no ayudará mucho a aliviar tu dolor pero no te sientas sola, me tienes a mi

—Lo se

Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, Ino recordando algunas vivencias con Asuma, sentía las manos de Sai acariciarle la espalda calmándola y recordó que debía hablar con él, que había decidido decirle la verdad. Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta.

—Sai… —susurró incorporándose y sentándose para verlo de frente—, debo confesarte varias cosas.

—¿Es el momento?

—Si…este es el mejor momento

—Está bien

—Ya sabes algo de mi pasado, si, viví en el submundo y si estuve involucrada en varias cosas pero no sabes exactamente en que, me dijiste que querías conocerme más, luego de esto tú decidirás si quedarse conmigo o no

—¿Estás diciendo…

—Que si aceptas mi pasado, aceptaré tu propuesta

—Está bien

—Pero primero déjame cambiarme, ponerme algo más cómodo —se levantó y fue en dirección a su habitación, a Sai le preocupó estar presionándola mucho.

Aun así la siguió hasta su habitación y mientras ella se dirigía a su baño él se dejo caer en la cama y observó algo de lo que no se había fijado. En una de las mesas cercanas de la cama había una foto de ella junto a un hombre mayor que ella, reconoció aquel hombre.

Era Asuma Sarutobi, líder de la ADPK, se preguntó si él estaría involucrado en aquella historia, acarició el rostro de Ino, parecía alegre, por su estilo de cabello asumió que la foto era reciente, de tal vez unos meses atrás.

—Bien, estoy lista —Sai no se dio cuenta cuanto había observado la foto hasta que Ino apareció en pijama.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

El siguiente capítulo espero poder subirlo el domingo o lunes. Disculpen mi tardanza, he tenido semanas muy ajetreadas y no he podido editar lo que he tenido escrito.

Gracias por sus comentarios, me alegran mucho

¡Nos vemos pronto!


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

 _ **Advertencia:**_ Mención de violencia

* * *

 ** _Capítulo_** ** _10:_**

Neji suspiró cuando cerró la puerta, sus compañeros de trabajo junto a Sakura se acababan de retirar. Se dejó caer en el sofá, el cansancio lo estaba matando, no entendía como ellos todavía tenían energía luego de aquel día tan ajetreado. Escuchó unos pasos y vio que Hinata ya se había cambiado, estaba en pijama, se acercó a él con intenciones de decirle algo, él se incorporó.

—¿Que sucede?

—Neji, alguien llamó…

—Si es una de nuestros familiares, ignóralos —se volvió a recostar en el sofá.

Sus familiares habían estado llamando con mucha frecuencia y empezaba a molestarle, sus intenciones no eran de saber como estaban, ni como ayudaban a las dos hermanas, todo era sobre las acciones y la presidencia de la empresa.

—No, no dijo quién era solo dejo un mensaje

Neji la vio sin entender, él no esperaba ningún mensaje, mejor dicho, casi nadie fuera de los familiares conocía su número local, odiaban que lo llamaran a casa, para eso tenía un móvil.

—¿Qué dijo? —preguntó, Hinata se sentó a su lado.

—Que estábamos vigilados, que cuidaras tus pasos

—¿Cuándo fue?

—Ayer, pero me quede dormida y no te lo pude decir antes

—¿Reconociste la voz?

—Era masculina pero no me parecía familiar

—Pudo haber sido alguien haciendo una broma de mal gusto —Neji no mostró ninguna emoción, Hinata no lo creía así pero decidió no objetar—. No te preocupes, yo investigare —le dijo al ver su expresión, se levantó para ir a su habitación.

—Neji, hay algo mas —el castaño detuvo sus pasos extrañado, se giró para ver a Hinata—. Tomé una decisión y sé que es algo impulsiva pero realmente quiero hacerlo, a pesar de no estar preparada puedo aprender —parecía nerviosa.

—¿Qué es?

—Quiero tomar la presidencia de las empresas Hyugas

—¿Qué? —Neji quedo sorprendió, Hinata nunca había demostrado interés por los negocios pero vio aquella determinación en sus ojos. Esos ojos que en ese momento le hicieron pensar en Hiashi Hyuga.

*.*.*

—Todo comenzó cuando yo tenía doce años —empezó a narrar Ino, su vista se traslado a su pasado—, vivía con mis padres, mamá era costurera y mi papá… era alguien que para mi corta edad siempre estaba ocupado, un poco más adelante fue que me di cuenta que era miembro de la mafia de Konoha.

"Mi padre murió en uno de los enfrentamientos internos dejándonos a mi madre y a mí de una manera desamparadas, Mamá no tenía dinero y realmente estábamos pasando una muy mala etapa pero una noche fue a verla el líder de aquel lugar, la persona que más le temíamos, La Serpiente. Él le dijo que mi padre había sido un buen subordinado por lo que él nos protegería, nunca supe que trato hizo con mi madre pero ella empezó a desaparecer en las noches. Cuando fui mayor, entendí que le había pedido que fuera parte de su negocio, trata de personas, ella era la conexión con aquellas mujeres que no tenían ni idea de donde terminarían, sabía que había aceptado por mí, temía que me involucraran.

Así sucedió hasta que tuve catorce años, mi madre murió, estuvo unos meses enferma y luego…murió, yo tenía un primo cercano a nuestra casa, su madre era hermana de la mía, ella me mantuvo en su casa pero no supe hasta ser muy tarde el precio de aquello. Ellos también pertenecían a la mafia de aquel lugar, mi primo siempre había sido insinuante pero yo era una niña y no había entendido nada hasta que fue muy tarde"

—¿Él te…—Sai interrumpió sacando a Ino de sus recuerdos, notó como el pelinegro apretaba las manos con fuerza, ese gesto lo agradeció, se preocupaba por ella.

—No…bueno no en ese momento —Aquella frase heló la sangre de Sai, la chica frente a él tuvo una vida difícil—. La Serpiente fue por mí unos días después, me dijo lo mismo que mamá, que mi padre y ella habían sido buenos subordinados y él velaría por mi seguridad. ¡Sí, claro! Sin darme cuenta me preparó para ser una de las chicas en su negocio y no exactamente como mamá. Mi tía era la encargada, ella estaba emocionada y no entendía por qué, siempre había sido desinteresada de mí, mejor dicho, era alguien muy cruel.

"Cuando había pasado unos meses La Serpiente fue en mi busca, termine en un lugar donde habían mas chicas entre mi edad o mayores, todas nerviosas. Era una de sus famosas subastas pero no la típica, aquella era una especial hecha para sus miembros allegados. Allí conocí a la que sería mi única amiga en ese lugar"

—¿A la que querías contactar?

—Si —Ino tardó unos minutos en continuar, venía la parte más difícil de contar—. A mí no me vendieron como a ellas…yo simplemente ya tenía dueño —aquella frase encolerizó aun mas a Sai.

—¿Quién..

—Por algo mi tía aceptó que viviera con ella, mi primo era quien me había _pedido_ , fueron las peores noches de mi vida. Con tan solo catorce años supe lo que era estar con un enfermo sexual —se abrazó a sí misma y trató de no ver a los ojos al pelinegro, se sentía sucia cada vez que recordaba.

—Ino si no quieres, no sigas recordando, no es necesario que hagas esto —Sai tenía miedo que sus cicatrices se abrieran, él no quería ver a Ino así.

—Debo hacerlo —Ella logró calmarse y volvió a retomar la historia—. Que él fuera el que me escogió de una manera me mantuvo segura fuera de las manos de La Serpiente, a pesar de todo mi primo no era de compartir sus cosas y como era un buen subordinado, nadie refutaba. Mi amiga no tuvo esa suerte y quedo en las peores manos, en la del jefe.

"Con los años me acostumbre a mi vida, fui rodeada de drogas, prostitutas, muertes, fui obligada a involucrarme en crímenes, solo como testigo por qué me rehusaba a hacer más que eso. Tenía una meta trazada, debía buscar la manera de salir de allí y cuando menos pensé me encontré con una salida.

Fui arrestada por drogas, allí conocí a…Asuma Sarutobi, era el policía a cargo de mi caso, él me dio una propuesta, sabía que yo estaba con un miembro de la mafia, así que me dieron un trato. Querían que ayudara a infiltrar a alguien en el submundo y él se encargaría de sacarme de aquel lugar. Yo no tenía nada que perder, por lo que acepte.

Aquel infiltrado no era más que Kakashi Hatake, aun no era tan famoso como ahora debido que era el mejor agente en infiltración. No fue nada difícil, el carácter de aquel hombre era fácil para ingresar en ese lugar, no me requirió mucho que lograra llegar al círculo donde mi primo figuraba.

Pronto me vi fuera de ese mundo, de una manera fue muy rápido todo, fui dada por muerta cuando ellos hicieron la primera redada. Cambie mi nombre y me llevaron lejos de esta ciudad."

Ino permaneció callada y Sai no sabía que decirle, lo que le contaba era algo demasiado fuerte. Lo único que hizo fue tomar las manos de la chica, desde que había empezado a hablar se las apretaba con demasiada fuerza, entrelazó sus dedos.

—Yo pensé que no tenía nada que perder pero si lo tuve, deje a Karin, deje a mi amiga en manos de esos dementes, dentro del plan estaba ella incluida pero no logramos sacarla. La abandone, eso es lo que más lamento de todo —las lágrimas no se retuvieron mas.

—Ino no podías hacer más

—Si podía… Pude haberme quedado y que ella estuviera a salvo, se lo merecía más que yo, ella sufría más que yo

—Pero si permanecías allí podían descubrir lo que habías hecho, te iban a matar

—Sí pero yo viví estos cuatros años de mi vida pensando que ese había sido el destino de ella

—Lo siento tanto

—Por eso te dije que no quería que te involucraras con ellos. Sai me costó demasiado salir de allí. Mis padres, mi inocencia, mi tranquilidad, Karin ¡todo! —Ella sintió que él quería acercar para abrazarla pero no se movió—, ¿Sabes? Lo peor de todo es que el pasado regresa

—¿Que quieres decir?

—Mi primo no fue apresado en aquel momento, logró librarse de las manos de la DICK, nadie supo de él, pero yo se que él está allí, se que él volvió —Un temblor sacudió su cuerpo.

—Tranquila —logró por fin abrazarla.

—Karin…— tuvo que detenerse, la voz se le quebraba, cuando pudo volvió a retomar sus palabras—. Karin se comunicó conmigo

—¿Si? —susurró mientras besaba su frente.

—No sabe el nombre del líder de submundo pero si sabe como sus subordinados pocas veces se refieren a él además de líder… Lo llama Pain

—¿Pain?

—Así es…—Sai quedo un momento pensativo pero ella unos minutos después volvió a hablar—. Hoy me encontré con Kakashi, le pedí que me ayudara sacar a Karin.

—Entiendo…Por eso estabas alterada —afirmó acariciándole de nuevo la espalda, ella se abrazó mas a él.

—No solo eso…Kakashi me informó que Asuma fue…fue asesinado anoche

—¿Qué? —Sai la alejó, aquello era muy malo.

—No sé qué está ocurriendo Sai, pero algo si se…Algo está pasando en el submundo y debo sacar a Karin de allí antes de que suceda —se incorporó, parecía muy desesperada, él solo la abrazó mas.

—Yo también debo sacar a alguien de allí —susurró, Ino no lo escuchó ya que se dejaba llevar por sus atentas caricias.

Permanecieron en silencio, Ino trató de alejar todo esos malos recuerdos pero no dejaba de pensar en la muerte de Asuma. Sintió como Sai besaba su frente, había estado tan nerviosa de contarle, tenía miedo que la dejara.

—¿No importa…

—Ino, tuviste una vida difícil, un pasado que no se lo deseo a nadie, si pudiera lo borraría. Pero nunca te dejaría por eso —besó sus labios con dulzura, ella lo abrazó.

—Gracias — susurró la rubia mientras él la recostaba sin soltarla, ella parecía en ese momento una niña indefensa y a punto de quebrarse emocionalmente.

*.*.*

Karin se removía en su cama, su sueño estaba atormentándola, recuerdos que ella creía superados la visitaban en las noches. Unas lágrimas empezaron a derramarse, no podía librarse de esa pesadilla.

— _Volveré, solo mantente al margen —le dijo la rubia mientras se colocaba una bufanda ocultando su rostro. Era de noche, ella sabía que algo malo ocurría._

— _¡No me dejes, Ino!¡Por favor! —le gritó cuando la vio internarse en la oscuridad._

Susurró el nombre de la rubia mientras cambiaba de posición, se sentía desolada, sola en aquel infierno. Otro recuerdo invadió su sueño, uno de los peores para ella.

— _¡No me toques! —susurraba la pequeña pelirroja temblorosa._

— _Vamos, pequeña…Lo disfrutaras, con el tiempo —la sonrisa de aquel hombre pelinegro era escalofriante. Mientras más se acerca ella mas retrocedía._

— _¡Sueltame! —gritó cuando sintió el primer contacto._

Ella se removió mas tratando de librarse del recuerdo de aquellas sucias manos, lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, pedía ayuda. No quería sentir de nuevo aquella impotencia, aquel asco, aquel infierno.

— _¡Eres una puta! Compórtate y haz bien tu trabajo —gritaba colérico el pelinegro, había cometido un error y ahora debía pagarle, le apretó la boca —, ábrela, aprenderás por las malas y si muerdes, te mató_

— _¡Déjame!_

Aquel grito se volvió real, despertó sintiendo aquellas sucias manos y se dio cuenta que no eran solo recuerdos, alguien estaba en su habitación. Alguien estaba tocando su pierna y uno de sus pechos, sin pensarlo ni un segundo sacó el arma que tenía debajo de la almohada y apuntó a la persona.

—Tranquila, preciosa —vio los cabellos rubios de Deidara a pesar de la oscuridad, sus ojos azules la veían divertida.

—Suéltame ¿o quieres que se repita lo de hace unos meses?—amenazó.

—Oye tu eres la que provocas estas situaciones, pasaba por aquí y te escuche gemir y sollozar, ¿a quién recordabas? ¿A La Serpiente? ¿Extrañas lo que él te hacia? Yo te puedo satisfacer —el rubio intentó acercarse pero ella lo pateó con fuerza y volvió a apuntarlo, esta vez en su frente.

—Te juro que si me vuelves a tocar, disparo

—Si lo quisieras hacer ya lo hubieras hecho, sabes que de aquí no saldrías viva —se sentó y cruzó sus brazos, parecía tan indiferente a pesar de tener un arma en la frente.

Karin odiaba esa actitud y todos los miembros de Akatsuki la tenían, ninguno parecía temerle a la muerte, tenían nervios de acero o así lo demostraba. No eran humanos para ella.

—Anda a buscar una puta si estas de calentón, yo no estoy de humor para aguantarte —le dijo de mala manera.

—Querida, tienes que recordar que tu actual puesto es para eso, para calmar nuestros calentones, ahora suelta el arma y déjate llevar —se acercó de nuevo a ella pero recibió un golpe con el arma, fue con la fuerza suficiente para partirle el labio pero él solo rió.

—Cuento tres y llevo uno —La mirada de Karin estaba llena de rencor, de odio.

—Vamos preciosa, te divertirás

—Dos —el rubio alzó las manos y se levantó la cama.

—Está bien, ya me largo

Cerró la puerta y Karin se dejo caer en su cama, estaba cansada de su vida, se levantó y volvió a asegurar la puerta pero sabía eso no evitaría los incidentes. Se volvió a acostar, abrazándose, cada día se sentía peor, un asco, se sentía sucia, se sentía poca cosa, cada día empezaba a perder las ganas de vivir.

—Apresúrate Ino —susurró abrazándose a sí misma.

*.*.*

Gaara estaba sentado frente a su hermana, de forma increíble Temari le acaba de dar el último cabo que le faltaba para conectar a todas las víctimas. La rubia había irrumpido unos minutos atrás a su oficina con la exigencia de que le diera la exclusiva si ella le mostraba lo que había encontrado, terminó aceptando al ver que su hermana insistía mucho, Gaara lamentaba que ella no hubiera elegido ser detective por su inteligencia y astucia, habría sido muy buena en ese campo.

—Observa

La rubia le colocó las cuatro fotos sobre el escritorio en orden, por fechas. Él había conectado a tres pero no a la cuarta víctima, y con ella terminaba de cerrar su sospecha. Su hermana parecía emocionada por contar su teoría.

—La primera víctima, era un hombre famoso por ser el contacto con las personas adineradas y los bajos mundos, ahogado en el edificio las aves. ¿Ves esa marca en el dedo? Parece que querían rebanarlo pero no lo hicieron, su dedo anular izquierdo está pintado de sangre pero no por coincidencia. Mira la siguiente que se que la reconocerás

—Fue la mujer que fue encontrada un día antes de Yugito Nii, tiene también el dedo pintado solo que en este caso es el pulgar izquierdo

—Yugito Nii según el informe tenía la uña del dedo índice izquierdo pintada y el contador de los Uchiha tenía su dedo manchado de sangre…pero hasta allí llegue, no encontré vínculos y sus asesinatos son tan distintos como para ser un asesino serial, pero mi instinto me dice que todos están vinculados, no creo en las coincidencias

—Temari, acabas de darme la respuesta que necesitaba —Gaara se levantó dejando a la rubia desconcertada—. Debo encontrarme con Kakashi, gracias —salió dejándola sola en la oficina.

—¡Me vas a dejar así!...Maldición, no pudo ni darme un poco de su teoría… por lo menos prometió la exclusiva —molesta tomó su bolso y salió de aquella oficina.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, notó que más adelante iba caminando el agente con el que había hablado hacia unos días. Shikamaru Nara. Ella caminó hasta darle alcance, el pelinegro parecía pensativo, llevaba un café en su mano, no se percató de su presencia hasta que ella camino junto a él.

—¿Buscando nueva información? —preguntó al verla.

—Siempre —se encogió de hombros—, pero solo quería saludarte

—¿No me vienes a acosar con preguntas?

—En este momento no soy la periodista

—Eso me tranquiliza —Temari lo vio mal, aunque le agradó su sinceridad y él sonrió—. Es broma, aunque debes saber que eres temible, nos tienes sufriendo, estoy exhausto de tanto papeleo

—Se supone que son el departamento de criminalística, debe ser así —comentó encogiéndose de hombros, el pelinegro sonrió.

—Eres difícil

—Directa es un mejor término

—Me agradas

—No te ilusiones, agente —Se burló, él solo sonrió.

—¿Quien lo hace? —Llegaron a un pasillo cercano a la salida.

—Bueno aquí me despido, fue un gusto volver a verte, Nara —Aquel tono otra vez dejo un momento a Shikamaru observarla mientras se iba.

—Adiós, problemática

—¡Te escuche!

*.*.*

Hinata estaba sorprendida de la cantidad de periodistas que estaban frente a la compañía Hyuga, esperando su llegada. Empezaba a sentirse intimidada pero trató de no demostrarlo, debía estar a la altura de la situación. Tomaría el mando de una empresa por lo que no debía comportarse como un ratón asustado, se la comerían viva apenas mostrara duda.

Era cierto que aun no estaba completamente preparada pero sabía que debía hacer, su padre la había instruido desde niña hasta que ella tomó la decisión de no querer seguir con eso. Así que tampoco estaba tan perdida, además esperaba encontrar apoyo dentro de ese lugar.

El auto entró en el estacionamiento bajo flashes y voces, ella se sentía demasiada extraña, agradecía que tuviera a Neji de compañía. El rostro sereno de su primo y su porte elegante de alguna manera la tranquilizaba, la hacía sentir que no estaba sola.

Al estar dentro del edificio, sintió la tensión en el pasillo, todos inclinaban su cabeza al verlos pasar pero sabía que apenas daban la espalda empezaban a comentar. Frente a la oficina del presidente de la compañía, se encontraba la mano derecha de su padre, Kō Hyuga. Hinata tenía mucho tiempo sin ver aquel hombre, así que lo saludó con afecto, como cuando era una niña. Los ojos del hombre, igual a los de Hinata, se suavizaron y le correspondió el gesto, luego sus ojos se posaron en Neji, que se encontraba de pie observándolos, este solo dio un asentimiento.

Hinata se sintió bien al verlo, él era la persona a la que Hiashi Hyuga le tenía más confianza, y ella sabía que si alguien debía tener la presidencia de la compañía, debía ser él. Pero tristemente no podía ser, su abuelo había dejado una norma legal sobre los sucesores.

Las empresas Hyugas debían estar siempre en las manos de la familia principal, es decir, hijos, hermanos, nietos. Y Kō era de la familia secundaria, un primo lejano de Hiashi.

—Cada día te pareces mas a tu madre —le sonrió con calidez, ella agradeció el cumplido, él volvió a ver a Neji con un poco mas de seriedad—. Tenía mucho sin verte, Neji

—Lo mismo digo

—¿Lista para enfrentar a los lobos? —le preguntó mientras le abría la puerta de la oficina

En ese momento su mente le jugó una mala pasada, vio a Hiashi detrás de su escritorio leyendo unos documentos, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Lo vio como siempre que lo veía a visitar. Pero solo había sido una ilusión, la oficina estaba vacía. Se controló lo mejor que pudo, no podía demostrar su debilidad en ese momento.

—Sí, estoy lista. Espero tener tu ayuda —se giró para verlo.

—Cuando la necesite

Ella retomó el camino, acarició el escritorio de caoba, y al estar del otro lado vio la fotografía que aun se encontraba allí, una donde se veía junto a su padre y hermana, había sido unos años atrás. La tomó observándola con tristeza, sintió la mirada de los dos hombres frente a ella así que volvió a colocar la fotografía donde estaba.

—La reunión será en el salón de abajo —le informó Kō, colocó unas carpetas apenas la pelinegra se sentó, ella las abrió con interés—, son copias de los documentos que le envié por fax, el protocolo y los nuevos proyectos

—Sí, ya los leí por eso pedí encontrarme antes de que empiece la reunión, tengo algunas dudas y quería preguntarte

Kō asintió y pronto se vio bombardeado de preguntas de una muy curiosa Hinata. Neji solo la observaba, no había visto esa faceta de su prima, se sentó en uno de los sofás colocados en la oficina. Ella le había pedido que la acompañara, además también debía asistir por que debía representar las acciones de Hanabi y él.

Pronto se hizo la hora de la reunión, así que los tres salieron de esa oficina, Hinata iba adelante y detrás los otros dos Hyugas, el último aprovecho el momento para aclarar una duda que tenía.

—¿Por qué la reunión no fue hecha en la sala especial de la oficina principal?

—Todos los accionistas y los inversionistas pidieron estar presentes

—No están de acuerdo, ¿cierto? —La voz desanimada de Hinata llamo la atención de los dos hombres—. Piensan que no estoy preparada.

—Así es

—Esto no será fácil ¿Estás segura, Hinata? —preguntó Neji.

—Si

*.*.*

Sakura Haruno se encontraba en la sala de emergencia terminando su turno, estaba revisando los signos vitales de uno de sus pacientes cuando escuchó un alboroto en la entrada.

Se asomó y vio como dos enfermeras corrían en esa dirección, acaba de llegar un paciente, se agarraba el abdomen y no paraba de sangrar pero para su sorpresa venia caminando solo apoyándose un poco por otro chico.

Las enfermeras con eficiencia lo ayudaron a recostarse en una de las camillas mientras bombardeaban a preguntas a su amigo. Sakura se acercó para ver que tan grave era la herida.

—Doctora, debemos detener el sangrado, es más profundo de lo que parece —comentó una de las enfermeras.

—Déjenme revisar

Se acercó a la camilla, el hombre era joven y de cabellos rubios, tenía los ojos cerrados pero estaba sorprendido de su serenidad, no se quejaba ni mostraba muestra de dolor. Curiosa examinó la herida, si era profunda, así que pidió que se le hicieran varios exámenes para descartar que hubiera herido algún órgano interno. Especificó a las enfermeras los medicamentos que se le iban a suministrar.

—¿Estás consciente? —preguntó, el rubio abrió sus ojos y Sakura se sorprendió, aquel hombre era sumamente atractivo, su rostro era delicado pero sin perder lo varonil, parecía modelo de revista y por lo que pudo ver, también tenía un buen cuerpo.

—Sí, o eso creo

—Hey ¿Aun sigues vivo? —Se asomó entre las cortinas su acompañante

—¡Maldito! —quiso incorporarse pero fue detenido por Sakura.

—No se exalte, ¿Puede explicarme como se lastimó? —El rubio se encogió de hombros.

—Intento de robo, pude evitar que no me enterrara el cuchillo hasta el mango —comentó con naturalidad, Sakura lo vio con confusión.

—¿No siente dolor?

—Créeme, he sufrido mas

—Solo es un idiota, no le preste atención, doctora

Sakura se giró para ver al acompañante del rubio y se topó con unos ojos achocolatados, era pelirrojo y llevaba pecas en el rostro, su expresión era seria pero atractiva. La chica estaba segura que a sus manos habían llegado dos modelos, eran muy apuestos. Las enfermeras regresaron en ese momento y pudo notar que no era la única pensando estupideces, al verlas a todas sonrojadas y embobadas.

—Sasori, evita que me cambien de doctora —le dijo el rubio apenas se lo llevaron, el pelirrojo bufó

—¿Puede explicarme que sucedió? —preguntó Sakura caminando por el pasillo, el pelirrojo la siguió.

—Es un idiota impulsivo, evitó que robaran a una señora pero a cambio recibió aquella herida del atacante

—¿Ya informaron a la policía?

— El culpable está detenido

— Estoy sorprendida, su amigo es muy valiente por atreverse a hacerlo…Aun se puede creer en la humanidad —comentó dando a mostrar su sorpresa.

—Usted hace ver que este mundo no tiene salvación —Ella se sorprendió por ese comentario, giro al ver al pelirrojo.

—Se sorprendería de lo que he visto en esta sala

— Le creo —una tenue sonrisa pudo apreciar —, pero también creo que en todo lugar, así sea el más oscuro hay una pequeña luz, o algo que pueda redimir todo el mal

—Buena manera de verlo

—Doctora…—El pelirrojo vio su nombre en la bata médica—. Haruno, ¿le puedo pedir un favor?

—Adelante

—Puede hacer que le duela mientras le agarra los puntos, merece entrar en razón, está muy impulsivo —Sakura soltó una carcajada, lo había dicho con tanta seriedad.

—Lo intentare…

Llegaron a la zona donde se encontraba la enfermera principal, Sakura le pidió que llenara las planillas de datos de su amigo, el asintió. Ella debía volver con los demás pacientes, así que se despidió.

—Un gusto— se despidió el chico—, por cierto soy Sasori y el imbécil de su paciente es Deidara, no baje la guardia que le encanta conquistar

Se fue dejando a Sakura confundida con aquel encuentro, se encogió de hombros y fue con sus demás pacientes. Esos dos chicos le había producido extrema curiosidad.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Cumpli! De verdad pensé que no lograría actualizar como dije

Lo admito, creo que he sido muy cruel con Karin. Espero que lo disfrutaran, se que volví a dejar con más incógnitas, aunque por lo menos ya conocen la historia de Ino y a medias la de Karin.

 **Gracias por sus comentarios**

¡Nos vemos pronto!


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo** **11**

La noticia de la muerte de Asuma fue de todo lo que se hablaba aquel día en la ciudad de Konoha. Los noticiarios le hacían todo el seguimiento posible, había sido una persona muy querida y apreciada, había hecho demasiado por la ciudad, y más seguimiento tuvo cuando se reveló que él era hijo del presidente.

En las oficinas de la DICK, un grupo se encontraba reunido viendo uno de los noticieros, el presidente realizaba una rueda de prensa, se veía aun regio y respondía preguntas evitando que su voz se rompiera. A pesar de su perdida, los periodistas no perdieron el tiempo para preguntar sobre la ola de violencia que estaba viviendo la ciudad.

—… _El capitán de la DICK, Kakashi Hatake junto a el nuevo líder de la ADPK, Maito Gai, se encargaran de la investigación, no permitiremos que esta ola de violencia se propague. Los culpables se harán responsables de sus crímenes…._

—Y yo que querías unas vacaciones —comentó uno de los investigadores presente.

—Si eres vago —se quejó otro, pronto el salón se inundó de comentarios.

Entre los criminalistas presente y miembros de la DICK, se encontraba Sasuke y Naruto, ambos estaban en la cede esperando ordenes de Gaara. Neji había pedido la mañana y Tenten se encontraba ayudando a Shikamaru.

—Gaara ha pasado toda la mañana encerrado con Kakashi, tengo la sensación de que hoy será un día difícil —comentó el rubio mientras se alejaban de la aglomeración de personas que veían las noticias.

—Si—el pelinegro parecía distraído, Naruto lo vio intrigado.

—¿Sucedió algo?

—No —dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar por el pasillo, el rubio lo siguió.

Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio mientras se dirigían a la oficina de Gaara. Naruto no resistió mucho y se atrevió a volver a preguntar.

—¿Sucedió algo con Fugaku?

—No es de mi interés su vida —respondió con indiferencia.

—¿Y entonces? —Sasuke pareció ignorarlo, él pensó que no le iba a responder pero apenas entraron a la oficina de Gaara, tomó la palabra.

—Sai me llamó hoy en la madrugada —Naruto lo vio sorprendido, ellos no eran muy cercanos a pesar de haber sido educados juntos desde niños—, creo que está jugando con fuego.

El pelinegro se dejó caer sobre uno de los muebles del lugar, Gaara aun no regresaba de la reunión con Kakashi. Naruto se sentó sobre una de las mesas viendo a su amigo, él no conocía mucho a Sai.

—¿Sigue investigando por su parte?

—No lo sé, me pidió que concertara un encuentro con Kakashi y Gaara, quiere hablar con ellos a solas

—¿No te dijo para qué? —preguntó extrañado al rubio.

— Solo dijo que tenía que ver con el submundo, al parecer alguien dentro quiere colaborar a cambio de protección

—Que fuerte…¿Por qué Sai está interesado en eso?

—Eso es lo que me tiene intrigado, Sai es una persona que no le interesa su alrededor con tal de que no le afecte su mundo. Es un artista después de todo y me parece sumamente extraño que muestre tanto interés. Sé que no lo hace por Danzo

—¿Conocerá a alguien de submundo?

—Puede ser…igual no me importa con tal que no haga nada estúpido —el pelinegro se encogió de hombros pero a pesar de su tono impersonal, Naruto realmente no creyó esas palabras.

—¿Te preocupa que desaparezca como lo ha hecho Itachi y Obito? —Sasuke lo vio, Naruto podía aparentar o a veces realmente ser un idiota, pero nadie le quitaba que tenía buena deducción.

—No creo que sea una coincidencia que ambos habían investigado sobre el submundo antes de desaparecer —admitió luego de unos minutos, Naruto tenía esa mirada de querer saber todo y sabía que no lo dejaría en paz.

*.*.*

—¿Me estás diciendo de que no es un asesino serial sino varios?—Kakashi parecía incrédulo pero frente a él estaban las pruebas.

—Exacto —dijo Gaara sentado frente a él, ambos se encontraban en la oficina de el capitán.

—Si esto es cierto, todos están ligados a algunas personas del gobierno con supuestas conexiones con el submundo. Pero cada uno tiene su método, esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensamos, no estamos hablando de un asesino sino de varios, un grupo que esta suelto en las calles y que en cualquier momento pueden volver a atacar —comentó pensativo Kakashi.

—Esto tiene que saberlo los altos mandos —Gaara logró captar la atención de Kakashi con esas palabras—, ahora sí que no pueden cerrar los casos solo por querer ocultar sus trapos sucios y más ahora que el presidente esta tan debilitado, parece que su allegados están aprovechando todo lo que pueden

—Debemos apresurarnos pero no debemos pisar en falso, estamos hablando de algo muy grande y que puede desestabilizar el gobierno, con las elecciones tan próximas, debemos resolver estos casos antes de que se vuelva una bola de nieve

—Si…

*.*.*

Hinata se encontraba descansando en la oficina de su padre, esa mañana había sido demasiada ajetreada. Neji se había ido hace unos minutos a su trabajo y Ko debía terminar algunos detalles, así que se encontraba sola.

Estaba cansada, los accionista estaban buscando aquella niña tímida que no hacía nada más que lo que su padre le decía, querían ver a esa niña perdida en este mundo. Pero lo que se encontraron fue una mujer con ganas de entender ese lugar, nada manipulable y con dos fuertes muros a su lado. Neji no dudo en ayudar cada vez que veía a alguien ser ponzoñoso y Ko también lograba frenar a los inversionistas que parecían nerviosos por tener a alguien tan joven y sin experiencia al mando de aquella multinacional.

—No puedo creer que logre sobrevivir —se dijo a sí misma, aquel no era su ambiente pero necesitaba saber que había pasado con su padre, la policía seguía sin dar un motivo concreto y ella quería descubrirlo.

Las palabras de aquella persona días atrás se habían clavado en su mente y no las sacaría hasta saber que era a lo que se refería. En ese lugar estaba la respuesta, no podía decirle eso a Neji. Él aun creía que aquella llamada era una broma cruel pero Hinata estaba segura que era verdadera e iba a seguir esa pequeña pista.

—Papá ¿Que era lo que sabias? ¿Esta en ese diario? —Hinata habló a la nada.

A pesar de no terminar aun de leer el diario, sabía que era poco probable que allí estuviera la razón de su muerte. Todo lo que había anotado su tío eran los delitos cometidos para llegar a la organización social del país, los que estaban arriba. No había querido seguir leyendo porque le enfermaba saber todo eso. Pero también tenía la corazonada que debía terminarlo.

Neji la noche anterior le había preguntado sobre el diario y ella confesó estar leyéndolo, entonces él le dijo las palabras de su padre. Neji creía que allí estaba la respuesta de la muerte de su padre, de quien había sido el responsable porque realmente el motivo estaba impreso en todo ese diario. Él sabía mucho y es probable que ese mismo motivo fuera el del atentado de su padre, aunque ella quería tener pruebas. Quería saber que información era tan importante como para valer la vida de su padre y quería saber quien había sido tan frio para realizar aquel asesinato.

—Señorita Hinata, tiene una llamada…Es un inversionista interesado en el nuevo proyecto—interrumpió la que sería su nueva secretaria.

Ese nuevo proyecto era una de las propuestas dejada por su padre, era un nuevo orfanato para la ciudad. Su padre acostumbraba realizar proyectos sociales, era una afición, financiaba todo tipo de eventos para caridad, había sido un legado de su madre. Su madre había sido huérfana y por lo que había escuchado, ella habia nacido en la parte baja de la ciudad, lo que ahora sabía que era el submundo.

—¿Señorita? —La secretaria esperaba su respuesta.

—Pásame la llamada —la pelinegra se levantó y fue hacia el teléfono de la oficina.

—¿Señorita Hinata? —escuchó una voz masculina apenas contestó, notó que sonaba joven.

—Sí, soy yo

—Buenas tardes, soy Nagato Ichizu, su secretaria debió informarle el motivo de mi llamada

—Está interesado en nuestro nuevo proyecto —confirmó Hianta.

—Sí pero aparte, también estoy interesado en conocer la nueva presidenta de la compañía Hyuga, disculpe ser tan directo. Yo soy uno de los inversionistas externos, no pude asistir a la reunión de hoy pero por lo que me dijeron algunos de mis compañeros, usted los dejó impresionados

—Gracias. ¿Usted realizó algún trato sobre el nuevo proyecto? —Hinata empezó a revisar la carpeta del proyecto que le había dejado Ko, el nombre de aquel hombre no salía.

—No, quería hablar con él pero su lamentable muerte evito que me pusiera en contacto, por cierto señorita, mi más sentido pésame —su voz sonó sincera y no tan falsa como las personas que habían estado en la reunión de la mañana.

—Gracias

—Bueno, ese era el motivo de mi llamada, hacerle saber mi interés en el proyecto, cuando tenga tiempo de concertarme una cita, su secretaria sabrá hacérmela llegar. Hasta pronto, señorita

—Hasta pronto

*.*.*

Suiguetsu sabía que lo estaban vigilando, al parecer no había pasado desapercibido su escapada, así que tendría que actuar con normalidad por unos días. Se encontraba en ese momento encerrado en una habitación del hotel con varios de sus subordinados junto a Kakazu con los suyos. Estaban planificando su nuevo método de desestabilizar la seguridad de la ciudad.

—…Eso es todo, lárguense —ordeno el pelinegro.

Todos se levantaron y empezaron a retirarse, Suiguetsu iba entre ellos hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro. Se giró encontrándose con la sonrisa burlona de Kakazu, eso era una mala señal.

—Quiero hablar contigo —Suiguetsu no podía negarse así que solo se dejó caer en un sofá mientras veía a los demás irse, cuando la puerta se cerró, volvió a ver a Kakazu.

—¿Que quieres?

—Esa no es manera de hablarle a tu superior —amonestó el integrante de Akatsuki, el chico solo bufó.

—Superior mi…—se tranquilizó, no era el momento para dejar salir su temperamento—¿Que quieres?

—Quiero saber qué hiciste esos veinte minutos que no estuviste en contacto con nosotros

—¿Estas paranoico? —Suiguetsu agradeció que se escuchara sorprendido.

—Dime —la mirada del otro era intimidante pero el chico había sobrevivido demasiado tiempo en el submundo como para que eso tuviera efecto.

—Respirar, ir al baño, fumarme un poco de mi mercancía, no estoy seguro en qué orden fue —decidió responder con el tono burlón de siempre para así no demostrar nada extraño.

—No estoy para juegos, tu yo sabemos que no consumes esa porquería ¿Por qué enviaste primero a tus hombres y apareciste veinte minutos después?

—Estas mas demente de lo normal, acostumbro merodear la zona donde voy a trabajar, es trabajo de campo, y antes de que me vuelva a preguntar otra estupidez, si, prefiero hacerlo solo

—Te crees muy listo —la sonrisa del pelinegro volvió a aparecer, Suiguetsu tuvo ganas de pegarle un tiro y borrársela de la cara.

—¿Y según tu que hice esos veinte minutos?

—No lo sé, solo te diré que te tendré vigilado

—Puedes tranquilizarte que no soy suicida, puedo ser traficante, hijo de puta y todo lo que quieras, pero suicida no soy, y sé que si los traiciono terminare en una fosa común

—Qué bueno que lo entiendas

Suiguetsu se levantó y se dirigió a la salida, le enfermaba aquel hombre pero antes de alejarse, un comentario lo detuvo e hizo que apretara con fuerza la perilla.

—Si tal sola la puta pelirroja lo entendiera como tú, sería la mejor de las putas en ese lugar

—Sí, los mismo le digo pero tú sabes cómo es —Suiguetsu no supo cómo se controló como para decir aquello pero no volteo a verlo, sabía que su rostro mostraba su furia.

Cuando la puerta se cerró escuchó las carcajadas del psicópata, estaba poniéndolo a prueba. Sabía que ese idiota lo odiaba, le había fracturado dos costillas cuando se quiso dar la de héroe para evitar que le hicieran algo a Karin y desde entonces le tuvo idea.

—Maldito —susurró antes de irse.

*.*.*

—Sasori, te juro que si no me consigues algo bueno para comer, probare mis nuevas obras de arte contigo —el rubio ya estaba harto del hospital por lo que su método de distracción era sacar de quicio a su compañero.

—Si te quejas

—Me disparaste, imbécil —Sasori le dio un golpe en la nuca.

—Cuida lo que dices, se supone que te disparo el ladrón por salvar a la vieja de ser robada. Nadie te mando a dejarte llevar por tus impulsos —el pelirrojo se volvió a cruzar de brazos.

—El imbécil me debía unas cuantas, no podía tener alguien tan patético en mi grupo, si no lo mataba yo podía arruinar todo, además la vieja me caía bien

—Eres un maldito psicópata, ¿Ahora me vas a decir que lo hiciste por la vieja?

—Cree lo que te da la gana…el punto es que tú me disparaste

—Sabes que teníamos que buscar la manera de entrar a esta área del hospital y con una cortada no iba a servir, solo aproveche el monumento —se encogió de hombros

—Solo quisiste vengarte —bufó el rubio, se acomodó mejor en la camilla y suspiró—, como extraño el tratamiento de Konan o Karin.

—Tú eres masoquista ¿cierto?

—Bueno, la doctora a mi cargo tampoco es que este mal —el rubio ignoró el comentario de su compañero y siguió divagando.

—Trabajo ¿Que no sabes la definición de eso?

—Si eres aburrido

Sasori calló su respuesta al escuchar unos suaves toques en la puerta, pronto la doctora a cargo entró, sus ojos verdes los observaban con curiosidad. Ambos parecían tan tranquilos para haber presenciado un robo y que uno de ellos saliera herido.

—¿Cómo estas ahora? —preguntó Sakura, Deidara exageró una mueca de dolor.

—Adolorido, pero realmente siento que valió la pena —aquella insinuación hizo reír a la chica.

—Tu amigo me contó tu buen acto, debes saber que no hay muchas personas como tú en el mundo —se acerco mas a él.

—Solo soy un buen ciudadano —el rubio se encogió de hombros y Sasori solo podía pensar en lo buen actor que era su compañero.

—Pero debes tener más cuidado —le aconsejó la doctora.

—Creo que desechare ese consejo si con eso vuelvo a sus manos

—Imbécil —soltó el pelirrojo, la chica volvió la vista a él sonriéndole—, no le preste atención… ¿Ya nos podemos ir?

—Estará aun en observación, mañana si todo marcha bien se puede ir…Si te vas a quedar con él, debes avisarle a la enfermera a cargo

—Si

*.*.*

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron Naruto y Tenten al mismo tiempo.

—Diablos, esto es muy malo —Shikamaru no pudo evitar afirmar lo evidente.

—¿Muy malo? Tenemos a varios dementes asesinando en la ciudad y no sabemos ni cuántos son —el rubio tenía un ataque de histeria.

—Cálmate, Naruto

—Ya hable con los directivos, el caso es de nosotros pero debemos colaborar con un equipo de la ADPK. Gai ya se puso en contacto conmigo, mañana en la mañana empezamos la investigación —informó Gaara.

—¿Mañana? —preguntó extrañado Neji, aun no había anochecido y podían investigar más.

—Son órdenes —solo fue la respuesta del pelirrojo.

—Están buscando tiempo para ocultar todos los trapos que pueden —Sasuke dijo en voz alta lo que todos pensaban.

—Exacto —confirmó Kakashi.

—Ahora sigan con sus casos —Gaara se puso de pie, Kakashi también lo hizo.

—Maldición, esto es una locura —soltó Naruto.

—Kakashi, Gaara, debo hablar con ustedes —Sasuke se levanto y alcanzo a los dos hombres en la salida

*.*.*

 _En el bar de aquel hotel importante, una hermosa mujer atraía las miradas, se veía elegante pero con una aura de sensualidad. Se encontraba sola tomando lo que parecía un Martini, parecía pensativa, y muchos estaba como lobos queriendo acercarse a su presa._

— _Hola, linda —el más valiente y egocéntrico de todo se acercó a hacerle compañía._

 _Aquel hombre pareció intimidar a los demás, ya que muchos volvieron la vista a otra parte. Entendible, él era dueño de aquel hotel y muchos más de la ciudad, aquel hombre no era más que Aoi Rokushō, alguien reconocido._

 _Se sentó sin ni siquiera pedir permiso, su actitud era llena de arrogancia. Era alguien joven, apuesto pero con una sonrisa que escondía el cinismo, la crueldad de su ser._

— _Es usted muy confiado —le dijo mujer volviendo a beber un trago de su bebida._

— _¿Qué hace una mujer tan bella como tu sola en este lugar?_

— _Utiliza una frase muy cliché… ¿No puede una mujer bella tomar sola una copa?_

— _Por supuesto, solo que debería tener cuidado, este lugar está lleno de lobos —su sonrisa se ensanchó, la mujer solo lo veía._

— _Y al parecer usted es el alfa_

— _Se podría decir, pero cuénteme querida, ¿Por que querrías beber sola?_

— _Situaciones de la vida_ —suspiró la mujer, empezó a deslizar su dedo por la boca de la copa.

— _¿Quieres compañía?_

— _Ya está aquí ¿no_? _—_ una sonrisa misteriosa y muy bella adorno el rostro de la mujer.

 _El hombre sonrió de manera atractiva, aquel hombre pensaba que tenía el mundo en sus manos, se sentía orgulloso. La mujer frente a él solo veía, había notado que las intenciones de aquella persona no eran buenas, ella volvió a sonreír. Aquel plan salía como debía ser, Aoi era conocido por haberse acostado con más de la mitad de la ciudad y ese había sido de gran utilidad._

— _¿Podemos hablar en un lugar más privado? Hay un salón vip arriba o podemos ir a mi habitación —lanzo su primera carta, la mujer agitó su copa._

— _Si estamos solos es mejor —aquella sonrisa mostraba insinuación de su parte, Aoi se emocionó al ver que ella cedía._

— _Oh, será un placer_

 _Una hora después, la mujer limpiaba un cuchillo con una toalla blanca impregnándola de sangre. Su rostro era serio mientras veía al hombre en la cama atado y sin casi ropa, tenía solo dos heridas pero sangraba en cantidad, después de todo le había dado en puntos importantes. El hombre ya estaba muerto._

— _No esperabas nunca morir en las manos de una mujer, piensas que todas son juguetes inservibles que puedes utilizar y desechar cuando te diera la gana. Siempre confiado, ese fue tu error._

 _Guardó la hermosa daga en una de sus botas con tacón, acomodó su vestido y retiró la peluca castaña que llevaba, la metió en su bolso, acomodó su cabello y se colocó la gabardina que llevaba una capucha, salió de la habitación con sigilo y sin levantar la mirada, perdiéndose en el pasillo y de la escena del crimen._

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo** **12:**

El lugar era un hervidero de vida, las horas nocturnas eran las más activas en aquel lado de la ciudad. El submundo. Un lugar oculto dentro de una misma ciudad, la zona baja, donde nadie se acercaba a menos que buscaras el peligro o fueras tan ingenuo de no saber dónde te estabas metiendo.

Una mujer caminaba por los transitados callejones, llevaba una gabardina con capucha pero a pesar de eso todo el mundo en ese lugar la reconocía. Era la mensajera, el _ángel_ del líder de aquel lugar. Todos la trataban con miedo y respeto, no solo por ser la protegida del líder, sino porque era una mujer de armas tomar pero al mismo tiempo había ayudado a muchos, el apodo se lo había ganado por eso. Claro, en un mundo donde escaseaban la ayuda, un pequeño gesto bastaba para venerar a alguien.

—¡Ángel! —Un subordinado de Akatsuki se acercó a ella, estaba acostumbrada a su apodo, pocos la llamaban por su nombre—. El jefe la espera. —dijo apresurado el joven, apenas pasaba los 15 años. La inocencia y la juventud se perdían en ese lugar a muy temprana edad, ella muy bien lo sabía.

Asintió y siguió su camino, por el nerviosismo del chico, imaginó que Pain estaba molesto, sabía porque, ella había tardado más de lo esperado. Pero luego de lo que había hecho necesitaba un respiro, no se arrepentía porque aquel desgraciado se lo merecía, solo que aun no era algo cotidiano para ella.

Entró al gran edificio, dentro había varios subordinados divirtiéndose o realizando algún trabajo. Se apresuró a la oficina, dónde seguramente lo encontraría. Era su sitio, casi nunca salía de allí a menos que se requiera su presencia. Abrió la puerta, él se encontraba viendo por el ventanal lo que era los vestigios de ese lugar.

—Tardaste más de lo acostumbrado —Fueron sus primeras palabras apenas cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

—Lo siento

Él se giró y pudo sentir su mirada sobre ella, la estaba examinando, buscaba alguna posible herida, un gesto que agradecía. Él casi nunca la enviaba a misiones como la de esa noche, no le gustaba hacerlo.

—¿Cumpliste? —preguntó, su tono indiferente no variaba pero se acercó a ella poco a poco.

—Sí, no requirió mucho, fue rápido de engañar

—¿Y el mensaje? —quedó justo frente a ella, era más alto por lo que tuvo que alzar la mirada para responderle, era una de las pocas personas capaz de mantenerle la mirada.

—Visible y bien alarmante

—Siempre de efectiva, buen trabajo —alzó la mano y con delicadeza tomó su mejilla.

A ella siempre le sorprendía lo delicado que podía ser con ella siendo un criminal tan frio y déspota con los demás. Esa era una de las razones por la que se mantenía junto a él, por la que lo seguiría hasta el mismo infierno. Nunca se había aprovechado de ella, nunca la había tratado mal, un trato que nunca había recibido en su vida hasta que él llego.

Su mano libre rodeó su cintura acercándolo a él, pronto sus labios se encontraron, el beso se volvió pasional más rápido de lo esperado. El poco espacio que quedaba separando sus cuerpos se redujo aun más. Apenas se despegaban en busca de aire y luego volvían a saborear los labios del otro. El líder poco a poco la guió hacia el escritorio, cuando apenas ella chocó con él, la levantó sentándola sobre el mobiliario.

Sus besos pasaron a su cuello, un pequeño gemido soltó la mujer, ese era un punto muy sensible para ella y él disfrutaba besarlo, lamerlo y marcarlo. Ella no supo cuando empezó aquella extraña relación, solo que la atracción que sentía ambos era muy fuerte, otra de las razones por la que permanecía con él. Era una especie de adicción.

—Konan —escuchar su nombre de su boca siempre le había parecido tan sensual—, ¿Acabaste con él sin que te pusiera un dedo encima?

—¿Celoso?…me enviaste con él y te preocupa si llegó hacerme algo, ¿El plan no era seducirlo? La mejor manera era enviarme a mi ¿no? —Una sonrisa se posó en sus labios, no le recriminaba pero le agradaba de vez en cuando molestarlo.

—Konan —su tono ronco la desconcentró un poco.

—¿Crees que le dejaría ponerme un dedo encima? Ya no soy aquella niña indefensa. Ya nadie se va aprovechar de mí —ella tomó su rostro y sus ojos se encontraron, había seguridad en ellos.

—Lo sé

—Odias enviarme a esas misiones, lo sé. Pero debes hacerlo para dar a demostrar que yo soy de armas tomar y no una simple mensajera, además no puedo ser tu punto débil. Yo lo entiendo y no me molesta

Él volvió a invadir sus labios profundizando el beso, mordió el labio de la chica y ella le permitió el paso de su lengua. Pronto ambos entraron en calor, las manos del líder fueron a parar en la cintura de la chica y fueron bajando a sus piernas mientras ella acariciaba su espalda.

—Te necesito —susurró Konan al ver que él estaba a punto de alejarse de ella, siempre tenía cuidado a la hora de avanzar más en aquel acto.

Velaba por su integridad mental, ella había pasado eventos muy traumáticos en su niñez y su adolescencia, él no quería reabrir esas viejas cicatrices. Esperaba que ella estuviera dispuesta.

Con aquellas simples palabras bastó para darle permiso de continuar, empezó a desabrocharle la gabardina oscura, la besó mientras poco a poco bajaba las tiras de aquel vestido de noche que había elegido para su misión, empezó a repartir besos desde su cuello hasta su pecho, Konan suspiró cuando una de sus manos tomó su pecho, ella llevó sus manos a el cabello pelirrojo y entrelazó sus dedos con algunos mechones.

Unos toque en la puerta se escucharon pero él pareció hacer oído sordo, siguió saboreándola, sus manos fueron subiendo por las piernas de la chica, ella gimió al sentir una caricia en su zona intima, el vestido estaba ya en su cintura, dejándola expuesta. La puerta se volvió a escuchar cuando sintió sus labios en uno de sus pechos.

—Pain —ella trató de llamar su atención pero su nombre sonó mas como un gemido, lo intentó de nuevo, tenían aun trabajo, no podían seguir—, Pain…—dijo con más fuerza.

Él gruñó afianzando más sus labios en su pecho, ella soltó otro gemido. Él odiaba que lo llamara así pero estando en aquel lugar, debía llamarlo así. No podía utilizar su nombre real, era demasiada información para su bien.

—¿Jefe? Es urgente —llamó de nuevo la persona fuera de la oficina.

—Maldición —gruñó mientras se alejaba de la mujer, ella pronto empezó a acomodar su vestido mientras él se volvía abotonar la camisa.

Ella se levantó y se sentó en un sofá del lugar, el líder se apoyo en su escritorio y le dio permiso a su subordinado de entrar. El hombre que entró era miembro de Akatsuki, aun mostraba algunas heridas de su más reciente misión, dio una mirada burlona cuando notó a Konan sentada en aquel sofá pero la cambio por su sonrisa psicópata viendo a su líder.

—Sasori, está dentro

—¿A quién le disparó? —el líder se sentó detrás de su escritorio y fijo su fría mirada sobre su subordinado.

—A Deidara, jefe. Pero por lo que me dijo, el bastardo sigue vivo y jodiendo

—Me lo imagine, ni La Serpiente ni Kakashi ni Karin pudieron con él, tiene más vida que un gato —Konan suspiró dando media sonrisa.

—Si…

—¿Eso era todo?

—No jefe, Kakazu también envió un mensajero, la ADPK le está pisando los talones, se percataron que no son crímenes al azar. Y nuestro pajarito en la DICK nos dijo que al parecer uno de los equipo ya nos están buscando, mañana parece que se abrirá el caso

—Déjame adivinar, el líder es Kakashi Hatake —Hidan sonrió como si fuera lo más divertido.

—Son tan predecibles, y lo más interesante es que la unidad que le ayudara es la reciente, donde está el hijo de Namikaze y el de Fugaku

—Entonces son buenas noticias, ¿es todo? —su mirada por un momento le dio escalofríos al rubio, sintió que lo quería matar allí mismo.

—Si

—Puedes retirarte, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras esta noche —el líder se volvió a levantar y otra vez observó el ventanal, dándole la espalda a los dos presente.

—Que bueno, visitare a nuestra linda putita —dijo burlonamente el rubio, se dispuso a salir.

—Espera, requiero a Karin hoy, así que no puedo permitir que la canses, busca en el bar de Suiguetsu a otra —comentó Konan, Hidan se detuvo y la vio con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Uh?…el ángel está requiriendo mucho de ella

—Hidan —el líder lo vio de reojo, él se encogió de hombro.

—Disculpe, solo expongo algo que pensamos mucho, recuerde que se nos concedió…

—Y así es pero creo que muy bien dije que era necesario tenerla con vida y en buenas condiciones, es requerida para algunas misiones, y contigo Hidan, no está en ninguna de las dos. Así que por hoy te privare de su compañía, luego puedes buscarla —pareció restarle importancia, así que volvió a sus pensamientos.

—Como ordene

Salió enojado del lugar, Pain volvió su atención a Konan cuando ya no escuchó los pasos del rubio. La mujer tenía la mirada perdida y él supo porque, compadecía aquella chica pero él había hecho un trato con ella y no había vuelta atrás.

—Sabes que no la puedes proteger siempre

—Solo… quiero evitarlo cuando estoy presente

—Aun no entiendo como sigues en este lugar, Konan… junto a mí. Aun tienes alma

—Quiero estar aquí…Debo buscarla, lo nuestro queda para otra ocasión

—Maldito Hidan —susurró al recordar lo que el rubio interrumpió y ella solo sonrió mientras salía.

—Oh y líder —se volvió a él—. Recuerde la promesa que me hizo hace un tiempo, cuando todo acabe…

—Lo sé

*.*.*

Sasori observó a Deidara dormir, el imbécil se había quedado dormido dejándole a él la carga de la misión. Lo maldijo, se levantó y se asomó por la puerta de la habitación, ya el pasillo no era transitado, no había nadie en el, aprovechó y salió.

Caminó por los pasillos sin ser visto pero sin actuar sospechoso, por si lo veían de lejos. Pronto llegó a la oficina que quería, leyó con atención la inscripción en la puerta.

" **Directora del hospital central de Konoha**

 _Dra. Seju Tsunade_ "

Sonrió y tocó la manilla, estaba cerrada, no estaba en la oficina, por lo menos no tenía que dirigirse a ella, le hastiaba tener que actuar de mensajero pero una orden era una orden. Forzó la cerradura con rapidez, entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

El lugar era espacioso y elegante, unos sofás rodeando una mesa, un escritorio al final de la habitación, estantes con documentos decorando las paredes, había varias ventanas pero con la persianas corrida por lo que no entraba casi nada de luz, él prendió una mini linterna. Estaba armado y con herramientas para poder infiltrarse, burlo la seguridad en ese hospital, las personas eran muy confiadas en ese lado de la ciudad.

Fue directo al escritorio, dejó el sobre con el nombre de la directora tipografiado y una rosa sobre él. Observó los estantes y empezó la labor fastidiosa, debía encontrar los documentos pedidos. Apenas encontró la información sacó su teléfono, envió las fotos una vez de haberlas tomado. Colocó de nuevo la carpeta en su lugar, era hora de volver.

Tomó la manilla de la puerta pero cuando la iba a girar, alguien lo hizo antes que él, él la soltó y se escondió en la pared donde se abría la puerta. La puerta rechinó y la luz se encendió.

—Parece que ya se fue —dijo una voz femenina, la reconoció, era la doctora a cargo de Deidara—. Dejó la puerta abierta y un desastre dentro —suspiró y entró.

Mientras ella recogía algunas tazas en la mesa, Sasori sacó su arma, si ella llegaba a verlo debía matarla, y más si encontraba el mensaje en ese momento. Sakura estaba todavía ignorante del peligro que la asechaba, recogió todo pero para su suerte no revisó el escritorio sino que salió con las cosas y cerró la puerta con seguro.

Sasori bajo el arma, debía regresar a la habitación, Deidara debía tener una nueva actuación, mejoraría milagrosamente y si irían a primera hora de la mañana. Debían salir del hospital sin levantar sospecha.

*.*.*

Hinata esperaba a Neji mientras leía los documentos del nuevo proyecto de la empresa, necesitaba estar preparada para las reuniones que tendría en la mañana con algunos inversionistas.

Suspiró cansada y lanzó los documentos en el sofá, aquello no era lo suyo, ella prefería escribir, volver a su mundo. Pero debía resistir, tenía que descubrir todo, volvió a suspirar y fue por algo de beber.

Al volver a la sala se sorprendió de ver las luces apagadas, buscó el interruptor pero una mano le cubrió la boca asustándola. Era alguien alto y por su contextura un hombre, ella se alarmó e intento alejarse al no lógralo mordió la mano de su atacante pero estaba enguantada y no parecía sentir nada.

—Silencio, Hyuga —susurró el hombre—. No te hare daño, debes decirle esto a tu primo, exactamente como lo digo "La serpiente fue derrocada, y su sucesor quiere ver a los altos mandos caer. Una nube roja surcara la ciudad, esa nueve roja tiene diez. Esos diez están en el libro bingo, atacaran a dos familias mas, tú sabes cuales son. El rayo amarillo está en la mira y tú también luego de tomar el mando hoy, dentro esta el secreto. Akatsuki es el nombre de la nube roja" —luego de decir eso la soltó.

Para su sorpresa cuando se giró, ya no había nadie, asustada prendió la luz, nerviosa corrió a la habitación de Hanabi pero la vio dormida, suspiró aliviada. Tomó su teléfono para llamar a Neji pero el sistema de seguridad fue desactivado, ella asustada alzó la mirada pero fue su primo quien cruzó la puerta, apenas lo vio se lanzó sobre él, sorprendiéndole.

—Neji, alguien estuvo aquí

*.*.*

Sai esperaba con tranquilidad en el restaurante del hotel, eran las primeras horas de la mañana por lo que solo había ejecutivos en el lugar. Tomó un trago de su café mientras organizaba como abordaría el tema. Observó cuando aquellos dos hombres llegaron, no llamaban mucho la atención con su ropa formal.

—Sai Uchiha, tiempo sin verte —Kakashi fue el primero en saludar estrechando su mano.

El pelinegro le sonrió y correspondió el saludo, luego se presentó ante Gaara, se sorprendió por lo joven que era. Había escuchado rumores de él pero no espera que fuera tan joven, después de todo era el líder de un equipo, podría decir que era menor que Sasuke.

—Dos café, por favor —pidió el pelirrojo cuando una de las meseras se acercó. Cuando estuvo lejos, sus ojos se volvieron a Sai.

—Sasuke no nos dio muchos detalles

—En realidad no le di muchos detalles. Kakashi ya me conoce, yo soy hijo de Danzo Uchiha pero eso no viene al caso. Tengo un conocido que me contacto recientemente, es de la zona baja de la ciudad

—Tiene que ver…

—Sí, es miembro activo de ese lugar, él está dispuesto a cooperar con ustedes si lo ayudan a salir

—¿Por qué nos contactaste a nosotros? ¿Qué interés tienes en este tema? —preguntó Kakashi, Sai no acostumbra a involucrarse en problemas de otros.

—Solo confío en ustedes, estuve un tiempo trabajando en el bufete Uchiha y se muchas cosas sobres los oficiales de alto rango de este lugar, se que esta información seria perjudicada sino son ustedes los que la reciben

—¿Tu interés? —insistió Kakashi, Sai dio una media sonrisa, ese hombre no dejaba pasar nada.

—Le debo algunos favores a esa persona y tengo un interés personal, necesito sacar a alguien de allí y tú conoces el motivo, Kakashi

—¿Yo?

—Ino Yamanaka —el hombre lo vio sorprendido—, soy…un amigo cercano de ella, quiero ayudarla con su amiga y si consigo que limpien esa zona, puedo sacarla

—¿Tu amigo es confiable? —preguntó Gaara, a él realmente no le interesaba sus motivos pero si quería esa valiosa información.

—Sí, está jugando su vida y la de la persona que quiere salvar

—Tres personas…será complicado, debemos planificar bien

El teléfono de Gaara sonó y él se levantó para poder responder, Kakashi vio al pelinegro, evaluando su mirada, el chico realmente parecía interesando en ayudar.

—¿Como esta Ino?

—Deprimida

—Cuídala bien, ella ha pasado por momentos muy difíciles, no la lastimes más

—Es lo menos que quiero

—Kakashi, tenemos que irnos, Neji tiene información para nosotros —dijo Gaara apenas regresó, el capitán de la DICK se levantó.

—Estamos en contacto

*.*.*

Tenten se encontraba en la sala perteneciente a su equipo, esperaba por sus demás compañero. La noche anterior no había podido dormir bien, había pasado un tiempo desde que había tenido pesadillas y aquella noche regresaron con fuerza. Se sentía exhausta pero debía mostrar que era buena en su trabajo, además, el caso que empezaría a investigar era de suma importancia y ella quería llegar a fondo de todo.

—Wow, Tenten ¿Te caíste de la cama? —comentó su rubio compañero apenas entró en la oficina y se percató de ella.

La castaña sonrió con confianza, no podía demostrar su cansancio y menos cuando vio que detrás del rubio llegaba Sasuke y Neji. Aun no olvidaba que debía demostrarle al último su efectividad, a pesar de no ser orgullosa le gustaba mostrar su valía.

—Eso debería decir yo, normalmente siempre llegas al mismo tiempo de Shikamaru

—Estaba ansioso, este caso nos ayudara a ser reconocidos en este maldito lugar

—Naruto —la voz de Gaara hizo que todos giraran al mismo tiempo.

El pelirrojo entraba junto a Kakashi y otro hombre, de cabellos negros y sonrisa simpática. Todos lo reconocieron como el nuevo líder de la ADPK, Maito Gai. Aquel hombre era reconocido como uno de los policías más eficaces en esa ciudad, casi nunca se le escapaba alguien.

—Ya todos deben saber quién es pero de todas maneras lo presentare, Maito Gai, líder de la ADPK, trabajara con nosotros en este caso junto a su equipo —informó Kakashi.

—Profesor Cejotas hace mucho que no lo veía —saltó Naruto acercándose, el hombre le regalo una brillante sonrisa mientras estrechaban manos.

—Sí, ha pasado mucho

Neji y Sasuke también se acercaron a saludarlo, los tres habían sido estudiantes de él cuando estaban en la academia. Gai sonrió aun mas emocionado cuando vio a Neji, había sido uno de sus mejores estudiantes y le tenía aprecio.

—Ella es nuestra nueva integrantes, su nombre es… —Gaara se vio interrumpido por Gai.

—Tranquilo yo la conozco, Tenten Amma —la sonrisa familiar en su rostro sorprendió a la mitad de los presente, se acercó y la abrazó, luego tomó sus hombros como mostrando orgulloso a una hija—. Creo que han conseguido a una de las mejores agentes para su equipo, ella es letal

—¿Eh? ¿Gracias?

La curiosidad reinaba en el rostro de Naruto, estaba dispuesto a preguntar porque al parecer los demás no mostraban la misma curiosidad y podía saber por la mirada de Kakashi que él si sabía. No logró ni abrir la boca cuando la puerta se abrió con un agitado Shikamaru, no era común verlo así.

—Encontraron un cuerpo hace unas horas, lo tienen en la morgue

—¿Por qué estas…—intentó preguntar Gaara pero el pelinegro se le adelanto.

—Dejaron un mensaje con el cuerpo, entra en nuestro caso y por lo que me dijo el encargado, tenemos que ir a verlo

—De acuerdo —todos tomaron sus cosas y fueron junto a él.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Estoy viva, disculpen la tardanza, tuve una mezcla de todo que me impedían seguir con este fic, pero por fin pude terminar el capítulo.

 **Yeri:** Espero que lo disfrutaras y calma que prometo que habrá un poco de esa pareja pero recuerda que no se centrara en eso.

 **Gracias por sus comentarios**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo** **13:**

Karin estaba nerviosa, había logrado salir del área del submundo hasta la división de la parte baja de la ciudad, esperaba ansiosa a Ino, tenía que ser un encuentro rápido, Hidan estaba cansado de estar encerrado por su herida y parecía divertirse molestándola, no podía permitir que él notara su ausencia, a menos que quisiera ser de nuevo abusada.

—Karin —escuchó un suspiro de alivio, al girarse sintió los brazos de Ino rodeándola, incomoda aceptó el gesto.

Ella la apretó con tanta emoción que por un momento se dejó llevar, no recordaba cual fue la última vez que alguien la había abrazado con tanta preocupación y cariño.

—¿Estás bien? —La rubia le quitó los lentes de sol para poder ver mejor su rostro. Se imaginó que buscaba muestras de golpes o algo pero la pelirroja estaba bien.

—Si

—Me alegro que estés bien, estaba tan preocupada, los últimos días no me habías respondido, pensé lo peor

—No puedo ser tan evidente, Ino…puedes tranquilizarte, estoy bien —le dijo con una sonrisa algo burlona, la rubia suspiró al verla, desde que se había vuelto a encontrar con ella no había visto una sonrisa sincera de su parte.

—Lo siento, últimamente estoy muy nerviosa

—Tienes unas ojeras espantosa, no se supone que eres modelo ¿No deberías cuidar más tu rostro? —Ino sonrió, por lo menos aun parecía interesada en ella.

—Estoy en descanso, me enteré de una noticia que me impresionó pero tranquila…estoy buscando la manera de sacarte, por favor resiste un poco más

—Ino, debes cuidarte —su tono de voz sonó tan sincero y la vio preocupada, su amiga supo de quién debía cuidarse.

—Él está con ellos ¿cierto? ¿Él regreso?

—Sí, y está más demente de lo que recuerdas…debes cuidarte de que no sepa quién eres…no deberías ni relacionarte mucho conmigo, si nos descubren tu eres la que le va a ir peor, a mi me pueden…bueno, tu sabes… pero a ti te mataran por traición

—Lo sé…Karin, alguien nos va a ayudar, solo debemos esperar a que se organicen pero tienes que hacer absolutamente todo lo que te dicen, y por favor, sé que te pedirán información pero no te vayas a arriesgar más de lo debido. Espera mi llamada, te darán instrucciones

—Debo irme Ino, ya me viste, estoy bien —se levantó y antes de retirarse la vio a los ojos —. Creo en ti.

—No te fallare

*.*.*

Hinata no había podido dormir bien, se sentía cansada y en costaste nerviosismo, lo sucedido la noche anterior la había alterado. Pero logró recomponerse para vestirse y asistir a la empresa, necesitaba terminar de descubrir que era lo que sabía su padre.

Desde que llegó, empezó a revisar todos los papeles en el archivo de la oficina. Cuando Ko entró a la oficina se sorprendió de ver la cantidad de carpetas alrededor de la chica. Ella se veía cansada pero no dejaba de leer.

—¿Qué estás buscando?

—¿Mi padre tuvo algún problema con uno de los proyectos? ¿Algo que pudo haber terminado en una lucha legal? ¿O que pudo haber molestado a alguien?

—Nuestra rama constructora siempre tiene ese tipo de problemas, muchos se molestan por la ubicación de alguna infraestructura, es algo muy típico.

—¿Algo tan grave como para causar la muerte de papá?

—Créame señorita Hinata, yo pensé lo mismo e investigue a fondo, los investigadores también estuvieron buscando y no encontraron más que lo normal. Hiashi siempre recibía amenazas pero ninguna de un calibre como lo que le sucedió

—Cierto —suspiró resignada, dejó las carpetas, el motivo no estaba en esos documentos.

—Yo enviare a su secretaria a recoger esto, usted debe ir alistándose, tiene una reunión con unos inversores dentro de una hora

—Lo había olvidado

—Tranquila, es abrumador —le regaló una cálida sonrisa—. Alístese. —salió de la oficina rápidamente, él siempre estaba viene y va, de verdad ella deseaba que él fuera el nuevo encargado de ese lugar.

Hinata quedo sola, recogió todo lo que tenía en el escritorio, no le iba a dejar todo el desastre a su secretaria, acomodó sus cosas y sonrió al ver la fotografía que su padre tenía de ellos tres. La tomó en sus manos y acarició la superficie de la imagen, la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a su secretaria.

—Señorita Hyuga, llamaron del centro educacional de su hermana, ella no asistió hoy…

—¿Qué? —asustada, la había visto subir al auto donde siempre la llevaban a su instituto.

El hombre que la noche anterior había entrado al departamento le había advertido que estaba en peligro, a su mente vino la posibilidad que utilizaran a Hanabi. Soltó el retrato al darse cuenta de esto, este se estrelló contra el suelo rompiéndose, ella no le tomó importancia, salió dejando atrás a la secretaria, ella la siguió unos segundos después, necesitaba sus indicaciones.

—Señorita Hyuga tiene varias…

—Lo siento, pero debo buscar a mi hermana —tomó el ascensor privado que tenía ese piso, rápidamente llegó al recibidor, escuchó los tacones de la secretaría detrás de ella tratando de darle alcance.

—¿Entonces cancelo su cita con el inversor Naga…

—Cancela…—No terminó de decir cuando vio como su hermana entraba a la empresa, Hinata corrió hacia ella preocupada—. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué no estás en clases? ¿Estás bien? —No dejaba de revisarla por una posible herida, cuando quiso abrazarla fue rechazada—. Hanabi ¿Qué sucede?

—No quiero ir

Hinata se sorprendió al escucharla hablar, no había logrado nada en todo ese tiempo, le alegró pero todo eso se esfumó apenas se dio cuenta de la expresión neutra de Hanabi y la forma en la que parecía incómoda.

—¿Sucedió algo?

—No quiero ir —Fue todo lo que dijo, mientras caminaba, Hinata la siguió sabía que se dirigía de regreso a la oficina, despidió con una seña a su secretaria, necesitaba un espacio con ella.

La castaña apenas entró la oficina se quedó congelada en el lugar, Hinata sabía la causa, a ella también le sucedió, seguro su hermana había tenido la misma visión que ella, ver a su padre trabajando en ese escritorio.

—Es difícil ¿cierto? —preguntó Hanabi.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Trabajar en el mismo lugar que él, con tantos recuerdos a tu alrededor, ¿Por qué lo haces? Nunca te gustó este trabajo, tú prefieres escribir

—Debo hacerlo, Hanabi —La pequeña caminó hasta el escritorio y acarició la superficie.

—Papá siempre me regañaba por montar los pies sobre el escritorio cada vez que lo venía a ver y esperaba que saliera de una reunión —Hinata sonrió con tristeza—. Papá no hizo nada ilegal, ¿cierto? Su muerte no fue por eso —Sus ojos ansioso volvieron a su hermana.

—Hanabi…—al verla así de frágil se acercó a abrazarla pero ella la alejó—. Estoy segura que no fue por eso, papá sabía algo que no debía pero no hizo nada ilegal

—¿Que sabía?

—Hanabi…

—Lo sé, solo…solo no quiero vivir así —Su máscara se quebró y Hinata pudo ver el dolor en su expresión.

—¿Cómo?

—Creo en papá…pero hay momentos en que la presión puede conmigo, muchos creen que él hizo algo ilegal y me está empezando a molestar sus comentarios

—¿En el instituto?

—Allí solo hay niños mimados, Hinata…personas que solo habían mostrado interés en mí por mi dinero y ser una Hyuga…pero ahora que papá no está y que esa sombra está sobre su muerte, todos están sacando sus garras, me tienen tan cansada.

—Lo siento mucho, Hanabi

—No importa, tu pareces estar sufriendo más que yo…volveré a casa, llamare al chofer—se encogió de hombros y tomó su teléfono, fue a sentarse en los muebles de la oficina.

Hinata la vio, por lo menos ya le hablaba pero le preocupaba su estado de ánimo. Suspiró, en ese momento entró Ko apresurado.

—Señorita ¿Aun no esta lista? Su reunión es dentro de veinte minutos —comentó preocupado el hombre, no se fijo en Hanabi hasta que Hinata la vio—. ¡Hanabi! Tenía tiempo sin verte, pequeña —se acercó a ella a alborotarle el cabello como siempre hacía pero ella lo esquivo.

—Sí, mucho tiempo…Hinata, esperaré abajo al chofer, nos vemos en la noche —salió sin decir más, Ko vio extrañado a la pelinegra.

—Ha tenido distintas etapas de duelo, por lo menos ya habla

—Ya veo…lo siento mucho, debe ser muy difícil su situación

—Algo, deme unos segundos y ya salgo

El hombre se retiró y ella se dejó caer en la silla, suspiró, bajó la mirada y se fijó en el retrato en el suelo, su protección de vidrio se había roto.

—Ay no —Trato de recogerlo sin lastimarse con los vidrios, tomó la foto y la alzó, estaba intacta, la colocó sobre la mesa, le avisaría a su secretaria que tuviera cuidado con los vidrios pero al volver a ver el piso vio un papel doblado donde antes había estado la foto.

Lo desdobló y observó que tenía solo unas pocas palabras, parecía una dirección, le extrañó que eso estuviera allí.

—¿Señorita?

—Sí, ya voy…—guardó el papel en su bolsillo, tomó su bolso y salió de la oficina con la duda en su cabeza.

—"Akatsuki se vengará de cada uno de los culpables" —volvió a decir pensativo Naruto, estaba sentado en la mesa de la sala de conferencia.

—Al parecer nuestro grupo de asesino es más organizado de lo que parece —comentó Shikamaru junto a él.

—Y por lo que se ve, los culpables están en los altos mandos del país —Sasuke observó a sus compañeros

—Debe ser que por eso Kakashi y Gai se retiraron tan rápidamente

—Una nube roja se acerca a Konoha —susurró Naruto, una frase que hace mucho tiempo había escuchado de su padre.

—Chicos, vengan —llamó Gaara asomándose por la puerta, los tres caminaron hacia él, frente al pelirrojo se encontraban Tenten y Neji—. Bien, en el hospital de Konoha sucedió una situación irregular, Tsunade nos pidió nuestra cooperación, dejaron una nota en su escritorio y parece ser de nuestro caso, Naruto y Sasuke vayan a ver qué vinculación tienen. Neji y Tenten, necesito que vayan a la escena del crimen, necesito todo lo que podamos recolectar de los ignotos. Esto ya es un caso muy importante.

—¡Sí!

*.*.*

Temari recorría los pasillos de la DICK, necesitaba nueva información, las personas estaban alteradas por los constantes robos y actos violentos que se han visto en los últimos meses. La DICK junto con la ADPK habían llamado a una rueda de prensa en una hora pero ella quería conocer más del otro caso, el de el asesino serial.

Para su buena suerte, vio como un pelinegro salía de una de las salas de conferencia, sonrió emocionada y sigilosamente se acercó, él parecía pensativo. Ni se fijó cuando ella se detuvo a su lado.

—No eres tan vago como aparentas —comentó con tono burlón, Shikamaru la volvió a ver sorprendido.

—Oh, pero si es la curiosa y problemática periodista

—No soy fácil de quitar de encima —la rubia guiñó un ojo, él solo sonrió.

—¿Otra vez insiste en saber más?

—Está en mi sangre

—Olvidaba que eres hermana de Gaara —sonrió negando con la cabeza, ella bufó un poco.

—No he logrado sacarle nada, estoy frustrada. ¿No quieres ayudarme?

—La rueda de prensa es en la tarde —La rubia sabía que no conseguiría nada con él pero le agradaba molestarlo.

—¿Responderás a todas mis preguntas?

—Lo intentare

—Bien, porque ya conoces mi reputación —sonrió como despedida y luego siguió caminando.

—Me está tentando —susurró el pelinegro mientras la veía irse.

*.*.*

Deidara le sonrió a Sakura como despedida luego de haber sido dado de alta, la chica le dio una última advertencia de que se cuidara más. Sasori también se despidió, ambos caminaron a la salida cuando por poco chocan con dos personas más, un rubio y un pelinegro que reconocieron rápidamente.

—Disculpe, iba distraído —el rubio fue el único que se disculpó—. Vayan con cuidado…Teme, allí está Sakura

Ambos chicos observaron como el rubio se acercaba a la joven doctora abrazándola con demasiada confianza, la hermosa sonrisa de la chica les dio la prueba de la cercanía entre ellos, también pudieron notar la tensión que hubo en el saludo del pelinegro y la chica, algo había allí.

—Oh, parece que nos encontramos con una información muy valiosa —comentó Deidara.

—Tienes toda la razón —dijo su compañero viendo a Sakura, una sonrisa para nada agradable se alojó en su rostro mientras salía junto al rubio.

Hinata entró a aquel restaurante esperando encontrar un hombre maduro y de expresión dura, mirada intimidante, pero la persona que le esperaba parecía ser solo pocos años mayor que ella, de mirada tranquila y aspecto para nada severo. Él se levanto al verla llegar, la saludó formalmente y volvió a sentarse. Nerviosa aceptó el gesto.

—Disculpe por llegar unos minutos tarde, señor Ichizu—dijo Hinata cuando lo vio sentarse.

—Tranquila, no tengo mucho que llegue…por favor, puede llamarme Nagato, no me gusta mucho las formalidades y menos cuando es con alguien contemporáneo a mi

Su tono de voz amistoso la relajó, este era el primer encuentro que tenía con un inversionista sin la presencia de Ko. Estaba asustada de no hacerlo bien. Pero el hombre frente a ella le inspiró confianza, era pelirrojo y de ojos claros, parecía sincero y su expresión era muy tranquila.

—Está bien, entonces también puede decirme Hinata

—Es usted más joven de lo que pensé siendo sincero

—Sí, espero que no le incomode eso, realmente daré mi mejor esfuerzo para que todo funcione.

—Me alegra oír eso, le daré un consejo, diga todo lo que quiera decir con completa seguridad y no de muestra de ninguna duda, así le tomaran en serio y no la verán sólo con su edad, se lo digo con experiencia, es mejor ser seguro.

—Gracias, lo tomare en cuenta

—Bien, ¿Qué tal si pedimos y luego de comer discutimos sobre el proyecto? Estoy muy interesado en ese orfanato que se construirá en la parte baja de la ciudad

—Sí, mi padre también parecía entusiasmado

—Tengo entendido que él disfrutaba los proyectos sociales, yo también tengo un gusto por ellos, me parece que lo mejor es ayudar a los niños con bajos recursos, ellos podrían ser nuestro más grandioso futuro

—Disculpe que se lo diga pero es extraño escuchar eso y más de una persona joven —el pelirrojo sonrió.

—Me encantaría contarle la razón, pero es una historia algo larga y será para otro momento, tengo entendido que tiene una agenda muy apretada

—Si —confirmo la pelinegra pero la curiosidad se alojo en su mente, ¿Cuál era la causa de su interés?

*.*.*

Tenten y Neji llegaron hotel donde había encontrado el cuerpo, ambos se separaron, la castaña fue a hablar con las personas que vieron a Aoi mientras Neji se encargaría de registrar con profundidad la habitación en busca de algo que pudo ser pasado por alto.

—Sí, anoche estuvo aquí hasta las once, luego salió con una bella mujer —respondió el encargado de la barra.

—¿Puede describirla? —Él asintió, Tenten hizo una seña a uno de los oficiales que los acompañaban, se acercó con un block de notas.

—Gracias por cooperar… —se alejó mientras ellos hablaban, ahora debía hablar con la camarera que encontró el cuerpo.

El dolor de cabeza se había agravado mientras avanzaba el día, la falta de sueño estaba cobrándole factura y el caso no ayudaba. Caminó por los pasillos pensando en lo estancado que estaban, otra vez le sucedía lo mismo, todo demasiado limpio, sin huellas, sin testigo, sin nada. Empezaba a exasperarle.

Aquel hombre se lo merecía, era un jugador de apuestas y con las mujeres, en Konoha era muy bien sabido que muchas mujeres habían pasado por su cama y algunas no voluntarias, tenía un cargo por violación pero al no encontrarle prueba lo habían liberado pero se corrían rumores de que había más casos. Además que su dinero era de dudosa procedencia, Tenten no entendía cómo ese hombre había sobrevivido tanto sin ser encarcelado o asesinado. Alguien debería haberle dado una mano.

—¿Por qué tanto escándalo? —preguntó un hombre en el pasillo, ella lo reconoció rápidamente.

—Disculpe señor Uchiha —dijo el gerente dando una pequeña inclinación —. Ha sucedido una tragedia, el señor Aoi a muerto y están en la investigación, fue un asesinato

—¿Asesinato? Ya veo, traten de mantener todo hermético como hasta ahora, no quiero escándalos ligados a este lugar

—¿Señor Uchiha? —interrumpió Tenten, el hombre de cabellos negros y mirada fría guió sus ojos a su rostro, demostraba superioridad, la castaña se sintió menos aun así no lo demostró

—Sí, ¿Quién es usted? —sus ojos la recorrieron y ella se sintió aún más incómoda

—Soy Tenten Amma, criminalista de la DICK, ¿Podría hablar un momento con usted?

—¿Debido a que? Mi tiempo es algo valioso, señorita

—Es sobre Aoi, tengo entendido que usted era cercano a él

—Ni tanto, está bien…Necesito un sitio tranquilo para hablar con la señorita —habló viendo al gerente, este nervioso asintió.

—Aquí tiene, señor Uchiha —le entrego unas llaves.

El empresario las tomó y le hizo una seña a Tenten para que lo siguiera, la castaña tuvo un mal presentimiento pero debía saber que tan vinculado estaban. Él podría ser uno de los que cubrían sus delitos, debía ir con cuidado. Observó la espalda del hombre, definitivamente Sasuke se parecía a su padre, solo que su compañero era más tratable.

*.*.*

Neji terminó de revisar el lugar, no había nada fuera de lugar, al parecer el asesino no estuvo mucho tiempo en el lugar. Salió de la habitación en busca de su compañera, al llegar a la recepción, observó el vestíbulo por ningún lado se veía la castaña, bufó y se dirigió al gerente que se encontraba en la recepción.

—Agente, ¿terminó su búsqueda? —preguntó, su tono de voz denotaba preocupación pero el castaño sabía leer a las personas, él no estaba preocupado por conseguir al asesino sino por la imagen del hotel, las personas podían llegar a ser muy crueles, aunque bueno, quien había muerto tampoco era un santo.

—Sí, busco a mi compañera ¿La ha visto? —El nerviosismo en los ojos del hombre no le gustó, ¿En qué problema se había metido Tenten?

—No estoy seguro

—Se que miente…¿Dónde está mi compañera? —su tono frío pareció intimidarlo más, empezaba a ponerle ansioso, le preocupaba que algo hubiera salido mal, sabía que en ese hotel iba personas adineradas pero sin los mejores valores.

—Ella está…—calló, exasperando al castaño, el chico no estaba en su mejor momento por lo que su paciencia era nula, quería saber dónde estaba su compañera.

—Gerente, si usted no quiere ningún tipo de problema con la DICK es mejor que me diga donde esta mi compañera

—Está en la suite del señor Uchiha —Neji por un momento quedó confundido con su respuesta ¿Qué rayos quería un Uchiha con Tenten? ¿Y por qué tanto misterio? Empezaba a darle mala espina toda la situación

—¿Fugaku Uchiha? —preguntó.

—Si

—¿Cuál es el nombre de la suite?

—A-agente…

—Dime el nombre —exigió, el gerente dudo pero a los minutos le dio el nombre.

El castaño se dirigió rápidamente al lugar, toda la situación no le gustaba, para nadie era un secreto que Fugaku Uchiha no era el mejor ciudadano de Konoha, tenía muchos secretos y rumores rodeándolo, y su tío le había dicho antes de morir que debía cuidarse de ellos. Quiera encontrar a Tenten ya, su compañera podía verse involucrada en algo que podría ponerla en peligro.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	14. Chapter 14

**.**

 **Capítulo** **14:**

Naruto hablaba junto a Tsunade sobre el caso, Sasuke solo los escuchaba a medias, a la mujer le habían dejado una advertencia en su escritorio firmada por Akatsuki. Al agente le estaba llamando mucho la atención el porqué estaban siendo tan directos ahora, parecía que lo que buscaban era crear pánico en la ciudad. Ya Gai y Kakashi estaban seguros que los actos delictivos que estaban azotando a la ciudad eran provocados por el mismo grupo criminal. Buscaban desestabilizar pero la gran pregunta ¿Por qué? Parecía algo muy bien planificado y aunque era a gran escala parecía personal, no eran terroristas, su lema no lo demostraba, más bien se mostraban como vengadores, esto podía ser algo muy complicado si las personas empezaban a sentir empatía por ellos, él sabía que podría suceder porque varios de los que habían muerto estaban hasta el cuello de agua turbia.

—Seju, Hyuga, Sarutobi y Uchiha —susurró Tsunade llamando la atención del pelinegro —. ¿Por qué esos cuatros apellidos? —preguntó pensativa, los dos agente se vieron.

Tsunade era muy buena deduciendo, y a veces era consultada para algunos casos, era como un pequeño hobby que tenía. Era conocida de Jiraya, al parecer habían estudiado juntos pero ella al final decidió dedicarse a salvar vidas, envés de examinar muertos.

—¿Cómo estás segura que los Uchiha siguen? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Pequeño Uchiha, han atacado a tres de las familias reconocidas a gran escala en esta ciudad, las mas nombradas y solo falta una, ¿Que ha pasado con tu famosa perspicacia? —respondió de forma burlona.

—Este caso nos tiene de aquí para allá, a veces lo evidente lo dejamos de lado, gracias por hacernos darnos cuenta, vieja Tsunade —intervino Naruto al ver que Sasuke estaba por soltar un comentario mordaz.

—¿Debería retractarme? —suspiró la rubia al escuchar como la llamaba, aun así sonrió, lo apreciaba después de todo literalmente fue la que lo vio nacer.

—Pero eso no explica las demás muertes, ¿Por qué matar a dos prostitutas, un contador, el hijo de un ministro y ahora el dueño de un hotel? —soltó el pelinegro volviendo al tema principal.

—Eso si no lo puedo responder, pero tal vez hay que buscar un poco más profundo en sus vidas. De algo estén seguros, este grupo es radical y tiene sed de sangre y venganza, el gobierno anterior a este impulsó mucho a la corrupción y a pesar de que el de Sarutobi ha sido más estable, no lograron encarcelar a muchos de los vinculados a estos casos y siguieron en el poder por falta de pruebas. Han elegido el mejor momento para sacar esto a la luz, cuando se acercan las elecciones presidenciales

—Naruto debemos irnos, tenemos que hablar con Gaara de esto, gracias por tu cooperación, directora Tsunade —Sasuke dio un asentimiento de despedida y se dispuso a salir de esa oficina, su compañero lo siguió.

—Un placer…Ah Uchiha —llamó al pelinegro cuando estaba a punto de salir—. Tú también puedes estar en su mira, después de todos eres el ultimo heredero de sangre que le queda a tu apellido.

—Lo sé —fue su única respuesta, salió sin decir más con un preocupado Naruto siguiéndolo.

*.*.*

Neji Hyuga tocó la puerta sin saber que iba a encontrar adentro, algo le decía que no debía dejar a su compañera con ese hombre sola. La abrió sin esperar el permiso, se sorprendió al ver a Tenten sentada frente a él, su rostro estaba algo turbo, parecía confundida y por un momento vio la ansiedad en su rostro. Fugaku estaba en el otro sofá tomando lo que parecía un Whisky con hielo, lo observaba con neutralidad, aunque notó que no era bienvenido.

—Neji Hyuga, no esperaba verte aquí —El castaño no hizo ningún gesto en modo de respuesta solo volvió a ver a el rostro de su compañera, con la mirada le hizo la pregunta de qué diablos hacia ahí, ella solo pareció más nerviosa—. La señorita Tenten me contaba sobre su investigación, Aoi no era el mejor ciudadano pero me sorprende que lo hubieran asesinado en su propia zona.

—Su interés me extraña, señor Uchiha —expresó esta vez dedicándole una mirada, aquel hombre era de cuidado.

—Sí, digamos que era un conocido y me gusta frecuentar este hotel

—Ya veo, Tenten debemos irnos, Gaara espera por nosotros…Hasta luego, señor Uchiha

—Hasta pronto, Hyuga y señorita Amma —respondió, su tono de voz tenía un trasfondo pero Neji no detectaba que era.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, ambos caminaron en silencio por el corredor, al llegar al siguiente pasillo, la castaña soltó un suspiro de alivio. Trató de soltar un poco la tensión que sentía en su cuerpo, aquella conversación la había dejado nerviosa.

—Te juro que sentí que no podía respirar, ese hombre me produce una sensación de advertencia —comentó luego de unos minutos.

—Y deberías seguir tus intuiciones… ¿Qué querías saber de él? —El tono de voz de su compañero le sorprendió no era neutro como acostumbraba, sino que parecía molesto.

—¿Hice algo mal?

—Debes evitar estar en contacto con Fugaku Uchiha, información valiosa se puede filtrar, ese hombre es de armas tomar, si se ve amenazado no se queda de brazos cruzados, muchos agentes han sido despedidos por graves delitos, curiosamente investigados por su bufete —Tenten se sintió ahora más nerviosa, había cometido un error al demostrarle que sospechaba de él.

—¡Joder! —se detuvo un momento en el pasillo, Neji al verla nerviosa también detuvo sus pasos—. Fui impulsiva, le pregunte directamente que tipo de negocios mantenía con Aoi, la respuesta fue común pero su mirada me dio escalofrió —alzó la vista para ver a Neji.

—Debes ser más cuidadosa o esto podría ser el fin de este caso

—O de mi carrera —soltó la castaña al ver la gravedad de la situación.

—Son solo suposiciones —La voz de su compañero se suavizó solo un poco.

—¿Estas tratando de consolarme? Porque no está funcionando

—Vamos —siguió avanzando y ella suspiró, tenía que controlar sus nervios.

—Algo si fue productivo este día —Neji la volvió a ver y ella sonrió—. Le importo a mi compañero —él solo bufó, Tenten parecía buscarle todo lo positivo a la situación, a pesar de estar en una situación mala.

Neji tenía la sensación de que la castaña iba a estar en constante pelinegro por ser tan impulsiva y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que le preocupaba. Observó a la castaña cuando ambos subieron al auto, ya había aclarado que le gustaba tenerla de compañera pero sabía que entre ellos había algo mas, como una atracción, lo había sentido desde el caso de el reciente miembro de la banda del submundo, algo en ella le atraía y aunque no era el momento de analizar que era, lo tenía presente.

*.*.*

—Maldito Kakazu —susurró Suiguetsu luego de organizar a su equipo, no había podido regresar al submundo y lo mantenía en constante movimiento, literalmente le había dejado todo el peso de la operación, no había tenido ni un momento de descanso y no había podido escaparse ni unos segundos.

Lo que más lo tenía ansioso es que no sabía nada de Karin, lo poco que soltaba Kakazu de cómo estaba la organización era estupideces de Hidan y Deidara. Sabía que estaba bien, uno de sus hombres en el bar la había visto y no parecía tener ningún tipo de daño ni nada, parecía actuar como siempre, aunque ella nunca demostraba estar mal.

Volvió a ver su teléfono del momento, Karin tenía un teléfono escondido, le era prohibido dejarle tener uno, debido que desde que empezó esta nueva organización ella está en contra de su voluntad y amenazada, por lo que dudaban mucho de ella. Él le había logrado dar ese teléfono en uno de sus disimulados encuentros, él era el único que tenía su número. No estaba seguro de llamarla, si lo hacía y luego la descubren la metería en un gran problema.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de forma violenta, Kakazu entró derrochando arrogancia, junto a él iba Zetsu, un hombre extraño que era informante de Akatsuki, casi no se veía en las reuniones a pesar de formar parte de ellos.

—Has hecho un excelente trabajo, Suiguetsu…los de la ADPK están corriendo en círculos —se dejo caer en uno de los muebles, con esa sonrisa nefasta de siempre.

—Pero no por mucho —interrumpió el extraño hombre—, la DICK ya sabe quiénes somos y pronto se darán cuenta que esos crímenes al azar son obra de Akatsuki.

—Si es que ya no lo saben —bufó Suiguetsu.

—Tú mismo lo has dicho…por lo que ahora tendrás que ser más cuidadoso con los ataques, dejare eso en sus manos —el moreno se volvió a levantar mientras sacudía polvo inexistente en su camisa, Suiguetsu no entendía qué hacían ellos allí si le estaban diciendo algo que él ya sabía—. Sé que tienes muchas ansias de volver a el submundo pero vas a tener que permanecer aquí un tiempo…yo debo volver, me necesitan allá —Su sonrisa volvió a aparecer.

Zetsu solo se encogió de hombros y volvió a salir, al parecer el hombre tampoco entendía que hacían allí, Suiguetsu lo observó irse, luego vio a Kakazu, sus ojos oscuros y pequeños lo veían con diversión, algo estúpido iba a salir de su boca.

—Espero que Karin este desocupada hoy, me hace falta un buen polvo con ella, ¿No te parece que es maravillosa para eso? —Salió riéndose de la habitación.

La expresión neutra de Suiguetsu se vino abajo cuando el hombre cerró la puerta, cada vez que lo veía sentía unas ganas de matarlo pero debía controlarse. Él parecía tener un placer enfermo al molestarlo, a eso había venido. No podía poner en peligro la vida de Karin y la suya, tenía que seguir actuando estoico y no dejarse ver con ella, no necesitaba ojos sobre ellos para lo que estaban por hacer.

—Un polvo con Karin, Ja, lo que necesita es cogerse a Hidan —se burló dejándose caer en el sofá.

Para él no era un secreto que Kakazu le tenía unas ganas a el rubio, solo que él pensaba que lo camuflajeaba bien, después de todo tenía un muy largo historial de ser hetero, demasiadas mujeres habían pasado por él, demostraba ser una persona que disfrutaba el sexo podría hasta catalogarlo como ninfómana. Cuando Suiguetsu descubrió esa mirada llena de lujuria dirigía al rubio, no pudo evitar reírse de lo irónico, el rubio podía ser un psicópata muy sádico pero no parecía inclinarse mucho a ese lado, se mordía la lengua para no soltar esos tipos de comentarios, sabía que no podía decir nada para que Karin no pagara las consecuencias, después de todo ella era quien saciaba la insatisfacción que tenía Kakazu.

Maldijo al recordar que aquel cerdo le volvería a poner las manos encima, le hervía la sangre saber eso. Observó de nuevo el teléfono, igual ya era momento de desecharlo, escribió solo un texto, no podía correr el riesgo de llamarla.

" _¿Estás bien?"_

Esperó unos minutos y no obtuvo respuesta, asumió que no estaba en su habitación, no quería pensar en ninguna otra posibilidad. Decidió llamar mientras esperaba una respuesta a el número que le dio Sai la última vez que logro contactarlo.

—¿Si? —habló una voz gruesa masculina, Sai le había dicho que era el capitán de la DICK, Kakashi Hatake.

—Mañana atacarán, Tsunade es la próxima…recuerda lo prometido, quiero una fecha para el fin de semana, espere mi llamada —cortó sin decir más.

Suspiró, ya estaba hecho, oficialmente había traicionado a Akatsuki pero sabía que el capitán cumpliría. Era bien sabido que aquel hombre había logrado entrar a las filas del submundo en el tiempo de Orochimaru, y había hecho la redada más grande hecha en el submundo. Sabía que había obtenido la ayuda de alguien interno, una chica que el poco recordaba a pesar de no haber sido hace muchos años, era una amiga de Karin. Una chica que murió en aquel enfrentamiento, temía que Kakashi solo los usara pero era su única opción por el momento.

Su teléfono vibró alejando sus pensamientos, él deslizó su dedo en la pantalla al reconocer el número, su alma volvió al cuerpo.

" _Estoy bien ¿Y tú lo estás? Debo decirte algo, por favor llama"_

No tardó ni un segundo en marcar, sonó el primer tono pero rápidamente contestaron, escuchó la voz susurrada de la pelirroja. Un alivio lo invadió, se escuchaba bien.

—¿Sucede algo?

—¿ _Recuerdas a la chica que era amiga mía? ¿La que murió en la cacería*?_ —A Suiguetsu le sorprendió la pregunta.

—Si

— _Está viva y quiere sacarnos, logré hablar con ella esta mañana, Hatake nos ayudará_ —habló tan rápido que por un momento no la entendió ¿Hatake?.

—Karin ¿Como se llama tu amiga?

— _Ella ya no posee el nombre que tenía aquí, no tiene ni la misma apariencia_ —su voz sonó confundida por su pregunta, pero él solo sonrió, al parecer las cartas se estaban poniendo a su favor y el camino que escogió era el correcto.

—¿Quién es? No estés nerviosa, solo que creo que nuestro destino por fin está a nuestro favor, si es quien creo que es

— _Su nombre actual es Ino Yamanaka_

Suiguetsu sonrió, cuando estuvo investigando sobre Sai notó que frecuentaba un departamento que luego descubrió que era el de su novia. Una modelo y actriz famosa. Ahora podía confiar en Kakashi, había logrado sacar a esa chica sin que nadie sospechara, y hasta vivía en la misma ciudad, burlándose del submundo. Ja, seria gracioso ver la cara de Deidara si lo supiera, que su más grande obsesión estaba en avisos publicitarios y ni él se había dado cuenta.

—Karin, saldremos por fin de este infierno, solo no te arriesgue deja todo en mis manos

— _Pero…_

—Mantente viva, se como contactarme con ella….cuídate, Kakazu va para allá, por favor…

— _Lo sé, ya estoy acostumbrada…tratare de no meterme en problemas…por favor, no me falles y no te expongas_

—No lo hare…Resiste un poco mas

Terminó la llamada, sabía que la pelirroja lloraba, aquella mujer era muy fuerte en el exterior pero su interior estaba completamente roto y Suiguetsu se sentía impotente, no podía arreglarlo, no ahora. Pero la sacaría de ese infierno aunque fuera lo último que hiciera, porque sin quererlo ni darse cuenta hasta unos meses atrás, él se había enamorado, ella se había vuelto todo para él.

Gaara se encontraba con todo su grupo en la sala de conferencia, junto a varios agentes de la ADPK y su líder Maito Gai. Empezarían a trabajar en equipo a partir de ese momento, se dividirán sus hombres para combatir la ola de violencia y buscar a los miembros del Akatsuki.

—Bien, quiero a Naruto, Sasuke y Tenten en la área de campo, serán acompañados de los agente Kiba Inuzuka, Anko Mitarashi y Rock Lee, tendrán más agentes policiales que les asignará Maito Gai, él será el líder de esta división.

—Neji y Shikamaru ustedes junto a Yamato, Iruka, estarán conmigo, nuestra división estará a cargo de la investigación sobre la organización criminal que se hace llamar Akatsuki, prepárense la lista es larga

Todos asintieron, acatando sus órdenes. A la sala entró Kakashi, por su rostro todos permanecieron en silencio y tensión, observó a todos en la habitación. Suspiró y se dejó caer en una de las sillas.

—Atacarán mañana, la mitad del equipo de Maito debe estar con Tsunade a partir de este momento, no quiero correr riesgo, ella es el blanco del próximo ataque, la otra mitad estará en las calles —informó frotándose la frente —. Gaara necesito los nombres para ayer

—Ya escucharon

Todos salieron de la sala con diversos pensamientos, no querían trabajar toda la noche pero por la importancia del asunto trabajarán extra tiempo. El equipo de Maito fue dividido, Tenten y Naruto les tocaría estar en el grupo que estaría con Tsunade.

La castaña asintió acatando las órdenes, todos fueron a alistarse, solo tenían media hora para salir, ella se dejó caer en uno de los muebles de la sala de estar de su división, colocó un café sobre la mesa, ya era el tercero del día, suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, ya estaba anocheciendo y ella no sabía cómo se mantendría despierta aquella noche.

Se sentía cansada, bufó por aquella maldita pesadilla que le había robado el sueño la noche anterior, ahora tenía mucho más trabajo y cero posibilidades de dormir. Aunque estaba segura que si estuviera en su casa no podría dormir, las constantes pesadillas la tenían en alerta e insomnio.

Empezaba a creer que la brutalidad de los últimos casos que habían tenido había removido su pasado, inconscientemente en sus sueños volvía a aquella fatídica noche donde encontró a sus padres en un charco de sangre, donde nadie la ayudó a salvarlos, donde todos la veían con lástima pero no se atrevían a desafiar las órdenes de La Serpiente. Suspiró, no quería recordar más, no quería volver a sentir el desespero cuando tuvo que dejar los cuerpos de sus padres allí porque irían por ella. La Serpiente cobraría las deudas con ella, no le bastaba acabar con las vidas de sus deudores, la quería para su negocio.

Corrió como pudo de esos matones, recordaba aquella noche lluviosa, todas las puertas cerradas para ella, se sentía como un pequeño cordero tratando de escapar de los lobos, solo alguien tuvo compasión de ella, alguien que la ocultó por unos días hasta que se cansaron de buscarla y la dieron por muerta, después de todo era muy común en esa área que los niños que se perdían y nunca eran encontrados, morían de desnutrición o alguien los asesinaba, no era extraño las desapariciones.

Cuando por fin dejaron de buscarla con ayuda de aquella persona logró llegar a los límites del submundo, donde fue rescatada de las calles por un hombre al que también le debía la vida. Ese hombre no era más que el actual líder de la ADPK, Maito Gai.

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, últimamente estaba muy nostálgica, las pesadillas la mantenían así, constantemente recordándole su vida, lo que debía y a quien odiaba. Parecía querer que recordara su meta, el por qué estaba en la DICK. La Serpiente estaba muerta por lo que ella no podría tener su venganza pero sabía que él solo era el que había ordenado pero quienes habían asesinado a sus padres estaba todavía en el submundo, paseándose por sus oscuros callejones. Matando sanguinariamente.

La puerta se abrió y ella disimuladamente limpió aquella lágrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla, permaneció en la misma posición, no quería alzar el rostro porque sabía que se notaría su cansancio y sus ojos rojos.

—¿Estás bien? —se sorprendió de oír la voz de Neji, parecía más cercana.

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, ¿Por qué de todos tenía que ser él? A quien quería demostrarle que era fuerte y eficiente, no quería que la viera así, en ese momento tenía sus defensas bajas y no quería que vieran sus heridas.

—Estoy bien —No supo con fue capaz de responder sin la voz quebrada.

—¿Segura? —se escuchó aún más cerca y ella supo que estaba frente a ella, buscó su fuerza.

—Estoy bien, tranquilo —se enderezó encontrándose con sus ojos grises, su mirada era examinadora y ella sonrió para tratar de actuar normal—. Solo necesitaba unos minutos para recargar, estaba algo cansada pero ya estoy bien —Él no pareció creerle mucho pero solo asintió.

—Creo que necesitarás más que esto —Dijo Neji alzado el vaso de café—, y más fuerte de lo que este parece

—Y no seré la única, tu estas peor, por lo menos yo tengo al idiota de Naruto para que me divierta con sus tonterías pero a ti te tocara revisar expedientes toda la noche, nada entretenido

—Eso es cierto…

Permanecieron en un silencio incomodo, Tenten tomó café para tratar de aligerar su tensión pero se puso peor al sentir que él la estaba observando, parecía buscar pruebas de su cansancio. Agradeció su preocupación pero no quería que le dijera palabras de desánimo, ella era buena agente y lo comprobaría.

—Tienes ojeras —aquel comentario la tomó desprevenida, se giró par verlo—. No es recomendable que estés en el campo si no has descansado lo suficiente, eras más propensa a cometer errores…

—Estoy bien, Neji —Le interrumpió la castaña, no quería escucharlo decir aquello—, es cierto que no he dormido bien pero puedo hacer perfectamente mi trabajo.

—No te estoy diciendo esto para despreciarte —Su tono fue sincero y ella se avergonzó un poco pero no retrocedió, tenía que demostrar su fuerza.

—Pareciera…

—Tenten hoy has tenido un día difícil, hoy nos toco ir a investigar la muerte de Aoi, tuviste un enfrentamiento con Fugaku Uchiha, estuviste en tensión toda la tarde sumándole las horas de sueños perdidas, y ahora un turno de más de veinticuatro horas, no es recomendable que te sobre esfuerces tanto, no lograras nada haciéndolo —comentó observándola.

—¿Por qué te preocupa?

—Eres mi compañera —La castaña no supo por qué se sintió mal por aquella simple respuesta, decidió creer que era por lo impersonal que sonaba—, además no podemos tener errores en esta operación y no podemos tampoco perder algún agente por exceso de trabajo o cansancio.

—Estaré bien —suspiró, él parecía querer añadir más pero se vio interrumpido.

—¡Tenten, es hora! —gritó un rubio entrando a la habitación con fuerza, ambos dirigieron la vista a él.

—Nos vemos, Neji. Tranquilo, no fallare —sonrió y luego le guiñó un ojo para salir. Naruto vio el intercambio luego observó al castaño.

—¿Interrumpí algo? —dijo en tono burlón, el castaño bufó.

—¿No tienes que irte ya?

—¡Cierto! —salió con rapidez, Neji se quedo viendo la salida unos minutos.

—Espero que sea cierto….¿Debería decirle a Gaara? —preguntó en voz alta, luego negó, no era su problema, ya le había advertido.

Tomó el café y salió de la sala, después de todo él también tendría mucho trabajo que hacer y una noche en vela revisando reportes lo esperaba, debía escribirle a Hinata que no lo esperara despierta. Suspiró, dejaba a sus primas mucho tiempo solas eso estaba preocupándolo, luego de que entrara aquel sospechoso a su casa, había reforzado la seguridad pero eso aun no se sentía tranquilo.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Eli:** Muchas gracias por comentar, tranquila que seguiré este fic, no lo voy a dejar asi tarde en actualizar.

Por favor no duden en dejar sus opiniones, quiero saber si realmente les gusta o que les disgusta, les puedo asegurar que hasta un corto comentario me bastaría, anima a el escritor...creanme que me anima e inspira más.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	15. Chapter 15

.

.

 **Capítulo** **15:**

Naruto se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos del Hospital Central de Konoha, con un vaso de café Expreso. Ya la falta de descanso le estaba pegando, había dormido un poco en la sala de Tsunade pero por estar alerta y a la expectativa no descansó mucho. Bufó al ver como corrían los enfermeros con un paciente por el pasillo frente a él, había llegado a la sala de emergencia. Odiaba los hospitales, sentía que ese lugar solo le recordaba a muerte, el olor le enfermaba pero Tsunade había insistido que tenía mucho trabajo en ese lugar y no lo dejaría por muy en peligro que estuviera.

Dio media vuelta y regresó a los otros pasillos, necesitaba relajarse unos minutos, Tenten y Anko se encontraba con Tsunade en su oficina, mientras los demás del grupo estaban dispersos en el hospital atento a cualquier acción sospechosa.

—Después de esto quiero unas vacaciones —se dijo así mismo.

Decidió ir a buscar a Sakura, era de mañana pero la guardia de ella terminaba a las nueve por lo que aún era muy temprano para que se hubiera ido. Tenía una hora de ocio hasta que Tenten se obstinara y fuera por él, se supone que solo iba a desayunar.

Al llegar a la recepción, se sorprendió al ver a Hinata Hyuga hablando con una de las enfermeras, una de ellas señaló hacia izquierda y ella asintió. Caminó en esa dirección, decidió ir con ella parecía algo desorientada, esa chica le agradaba desde que la había conocido, de vez en cuando le escribía, era una persona muy dulce.

Se acercó sigilosamente a ella y le tapó los ojos con sus manos, bromeaba con Sakura de esa forma para asustarla, lo menos que esperó fue el golpe que recibió en la boca del estómago con el codo de la chica, fue con fuerza por lo que se quedó sin aire y tuvo que inclinarse un poco para recuperarlo.

—L-lo siento tanto, Naruto —dijo avergonzada la chica cuando se dio cuenta que era él, parecía preocupada de haberlo herido.

Escuchar su tono de voz así le hizo sonreír, la chica como que se le olvidó que profesión tenía y que ya estaba acostumbrado a esos golpes, se repone rápido. Se enderezó con un gesto fingido de dolor.

—Debo recordar nunca molestarte, es la segunda vez que me golpeas, ninguna mujer había llegado tan lejos —Hinata solo se avergonzó aún más.

—L-lo siento

—Tranquila, estoy jugando. Es bueno que estés alerta —se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta que le estaba acariciando el cabello para tranquilizar su expresión, la chica se sonrojó y aquello le gustó. Alejó la mano para no incomodarla más—. ¿Qué haces aquí? No pareces enferma? ¿Te sucede algo?

—No, solo buscaba a Sakura, quedamos en salir hoy —respondió sonriéndole.

—Ah, yo te llevo, iba a buscarla cuando te vi, ¿Sábado de chicas? —preguntó curioso mientras ambos empezaban a caminar.

—Se podría decir

—Que entretenido y yo aquí trabajando hasta quien sabe cuándo —bufó dramáticamente el rubio.

La chica cayó en cuenta en ese momento que se encontraban en un hospital, revisó sin ser muy evidente al rubio, preocupado de que estuviera herido pero estaba bien.

—¿Estás aquí por trabajo?

—Sí, así es

—Están muy ocupados ¿no? He visto en las noticias que hay una especie de ola violenta, Neji tampoco fue a dormir anoche. Es algo preocupante.

—Está bien, buscamos controlar la situación —le dijo con seguridad. No terminaba de llegar al área de la sala de médicos, cuando se encontraron a Sakura.

—¡Hinata! Ya iba a ir por ti…Te encontraste al imbécil de Naruto, no te fastidio ¿no? —La abrazó mientras veía mal al rubio—. Como él no trabaja piensa que los demás tienen tiempo libre de sobra.

—Estoy trabajando —se quejó haciéndose el ofendido.

—Yo te veo vagando por los pasillos…Hinata, vamos se nos hará tarde —dijo Sakura riéndose al ver la expresión del rubio, le indico a su amiga que la siguiera.

Ella no había salido con una amiga desde hace mucho tiempo y que Hinata por fin tendría tiempo ese día para salir le emocionaba, aunque trataba de no demostrarlo. No le había importado que acaba de salir de su guardia nocturna, luego descansaría primero disfrutaría el día. Quería salir rápido de allí.

—Gracias Naruto, nos vemos —le dijo Hinata sonrojada.

—Nos vemos —Ella se fue con su amiga y él sonrió, esa amistad era tan rara como la de Sasuke y él, personalidades muy distintas.

Antes de que se perdieran de su vista, Sakura giró y le guiñó un ojo, aquel gesto le sorprendió al rubio. Al principio no entendió pero cuando iba regresando a la oficina de Tsunade comprendió, su amiga a pesar de los años seguía conociéndolo, podría decir que más que él, Hinata le gustaba.

*.*.*

Neji sabía que si se tomaba aquella taza de café tendría demasiada cafeína en su sistema, decidió dejarla sobre su escritorio, era la segunda del día, sin contar las otras que tuvo que consumir en la noche. Sobre su escritorio había una cantidad impresionante de papeles, alrededor cajas dispersas.

En los escritorios restantes también había más papeles y cajas, Gaara se encontraba realizando una llamada en ese momento, Shikamaru no dejaba de teclear a una rapidez impresionante. Mientras Iruka y Yamato estaba sumergido en los papeles de otros escritorios.

Era más difícil de lo acostumbrado asociar y encontrar los nombres por sus distintas maneras de asesinar, sabían que eran diez pero eso complicaba mas para descubrir cuáles eran los indicados. Solo tenían una lista de criminales de alto peligro, llamado el libro bingo, y no era tan corta como se esperaba, así que saber cuáles eran los asesinatos que se parecían a los que habían sucedió actualmente era una odisea.

El esquema que estaba en el lugar era grande, habían desechado a los criminales que no asesinaban como los miembros de Akatsuki. Así que la lista se redujo un poco, ahora tenían fotos de ellos en aquella mesa, determinando los asesinatos que pudieron ser su causa.

—Con este ya son cuatro —El silencio se vio interrumpido por Iruka, que se levantó y colocó una cuarta grotesca foto debajo del sospechoso—. Todas son igual de violentas y sádicas, además de ser cuidadosas y al parecer de ámbito religioso, las escenas parecen rituales, la firma de este hombre es el dedo índice de la mano izquierda. Su nombre Hidan, no posee apellido debido a falta de identidad, este hombre ha vivido todo el tiempo en la sombra de la ciudad, fue arrestado cuando tenía dieciocho años por violación y asesinato, escapó y no ha sido hallado a pesar de tener varios cargos anexados, entre ellos el asesinato de mujeres prostitutas.

—Cuadra en el perfil, Yugito Nii tenía esa profesión y fue encontrada en una escena así —comentó Neji asintiendo—. Además también tenía el dedo índice de la mano derecha pintado. ¿No dejaba una flor en el lugar?

—No

—Esa debe ser la firma de Akatsuki —intervino Shikamaru.

—Pero en algunas escenas no se encontraron —refutó Iruka.

—El hombre ahogado en la suite del edificio tenia pétalos de rosas en el agua, no se le dio importancia. La mujer asesinada en el hotel Suna, la cama donde la encontraron tenia pétalos de rosa, el auto donde iba el contador de los Uchiha tenía una rosa en uno de los asiento, parecía el regalo de una novia por lo que la ignoraron y en la habitación de Aoi no había una rosa real pero si una de papel sobre la cama —respondió pensativo Neji.

—¿Como no nos dimos cuenta antes?

—Porque siempre se asumió que eran casos distintos, cuando se empezó a investigar como un asesino en serie solo elegimos algunos casos y otros no estaban a nuestro cargo, ahora que sabemos que es toda una organización y tenemos a la mano todos los casos es que lo vemos —respondió Yamato, que hasta ahora había permanecido en silencio escuchando.

—Hidan, debe estar en _aquella_ zona

—Así es, ya debe tener veintiséis años y una larga lista de asesinatos —soltó con algo de odio Shikamaru.

—Acabo de encontrar el segundo miembro de Akatsuki —Informó Gaara regresando al lugar, dejó su teléfono en el escrito, tomando las tres fotos sobre él—. Deidara Okamoto, piromaniaco, mejor conocido como _El artista_ , es acusado por varias explosiones sucedidas en la ciudad a lo largo de ocho años, fue arrestado en una ocasión pero luego absuelto por falta de pruebas y ser un menor de edad, desde la redada ocurrida en el submundo no se ha vuelto a saber de él. Pero su firma la ha dejado por varios sitios, la explosión donde murió Hiashi Hyuga fue una, lo interesante al escuchar lo que descubrió Iruka es que recientemente ha empezado a tintar el dedo índice derecho de su víctima

—Así que cada miembro representa un dedo, así será más fácil de detectar entre los casos —Shikamaru giró su silla y empezó a teclear con gran velocidad.

—Estoy empezando a creer que ellos están mostrándonos el camino para encontrarlos —soltó Gaara luego de unos minutos, todos se quedaron en silencio.

*.*.*

Temari no sabía porqué estaba allí, tendría que haber llamado a la policía pero su curiosidad pudo con ella, sabía que Gaara evitaría aquel encuentro pero ella necesitaba saber qué era lo que ocurría, su alma periodista se lo pedía. Se encontraba en un edificio frente al Hospital General de Konoha, alzó la mirada y vio lo alto del lugar.

Era un edificio de oficinas de una empresa reconocida pero que actualmente se mantenía en remodelación, era pleno mediodía por lo que se sentía más segura de ir, lo lamentó al entrar y ver que no había obreros ni nadie, por todas la herramientas y andamios colocados se veía tétrico y un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda al escuchar el eco de sus propios pasos, se empezó a arrepentir de estar allí.

—¿Hola? —apretó su bolso, ella no era un mujer indefensa, sabía de defensa personal y manejar un arma. En ese momento maldijo que Gaara no le autorizara tener una y que nunca hubiera tenido los papeles para poder portarla legalmente, ahora se sentía algo inquieta—. Grandioso, Temari. A ti solo se te ocurre venir —se regañó a sí misma

Observó el papel que tenía en sus manos era un sobre rojo con letras tipografiadas, parecida a la primera carta que recibió, solo contenía dentro esa dirección e instrucciones de a que piso debías ir. Se dirigió a las escaleras cuando regresó su valentía y las empezó a subir, debía llegar al sexto piso, ya estaba ahí y era mejor terminar con eso, le impulsaba la única oración además de la dirección en el sobre.

" _En ese lugar está la información que necesitas"_

Llegó al último escalón del sexto piso, tomó aire y entró, era un pasillo grande pero solo poseía una gran cantidad de cubículos divididos en secciones, parecida a la área de redacción de el canal de televisión donde trabajaba.

No había nadie y ella empezó a creer que solo había sido una broma de mal gusto, recorrió los cubículos hasta estar cada vez más cerca del gran ventanal que era una de las paredes. Observó a través de ella el hospital, el hermoso edificio blanco llamaba la atención, Tsunade se había encargado de renovarlo cuando tomó su dirección, no escatimó en gastos y hasta la fachada era agradable a la vista para ser un hospital.

Suspiró, había perdido su tiempo, su jefe la iba a matar porque había dejado cubriendo la rueda de prensa de la DICK a su asistente por estar emocionada con esta posible información.

—Maldición, Temari a veces eres muy ingenua

Se giró rápidamente al escuchar un ruido detrás de ella, para su sorpresa había un hombre de pie en la parte no iluminada del lugar. Ella retrocedió asustada, no se estaba acercando pero su quietud la perturbaba, solo parecía observarla.

—¿Quién eres?

—No es necesario responder esa pregunta —El hombre salió un poco de entre las sombras, lo mas distintivo que tenía era la gabardina que llevaba, tenía un diseño extraño de nubes, aquello hizo que el vello de su brazo se erizara.

"Akatsuki" se le vino a la mente la firma de la primera carta, retrocedió mientras el hombre solo se acercaba, Temari trataba de buscar una salida mientras se amonestaba a sí misma, había sido tonto ir a ese lugar, es probable que ellos quisieran deshacerse de ella por la insistencia que tenía con sus casos.

—Temari Sabaku No, fuiste elegida por nuestro líder para ser la persona que le abra los ojos a la ciudad y el país completo de lo que sucede en Konoha —La voz era gruesa, el hombre se detuvo en uno de los escritorios del lugar, en el habían una gran cantidad de carpetas—. Sabemos de tu vocación por tu profesión, así que está en tus manos la decisión.

—¿Por qué hacen esto?

—No es necesario decírtelo, luego de leer estos documentos sabrás porque nosotros hacemos esto —logró distinguir el cabello rojo que poseía aquel hombre y sus ojos marrones, no era muy alto pero superaba su altura, las facciones de su rostro eran imposibles de ver por el cuello alto de la gabardina.

El sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose la hizo girar hacia la ventana, miró hacia abajo, una de las ventanas del tercer piso del hospital estaba rota, la gente se aglomeró en el piso por lo que intuyó que alguien se había lanzado del lugar. Volvió la vista a el hombre pero este ya no estaba, sobre las carpetas descansaba una rosa vivamente roja.

—Maldición

*.*.*

—¡Mierda! —soltó Suiguetsu desde un hotel cercano, se encontraba en una de las habitaciones que daba a el hospital, tenían una visualización perfecta.

Estaba acompañado por dos hombres de Kakazu y dos suyos, los cuatros estaban de pie observando la escena que se llevaba a cabo a unos metros de allí En el lugar había una buena cantidad de policías resguardando la zona, escuchó detrás de él un bufido general, la misión había fallado y acaban de perder a uno de sus compañero. Suiguetsu realmente no le tenía afecto pero era su subordinado por lo que entendía la actitud de los hombres detrás de él, no tanto por perder a un hombre sino por cómo pagarían aquel error.

—La misión de esta noche no debe fallar si queremos seguir con vida para ver otro día, así que es mejor que se vayan organizando, no quiero errores porque si por su culpa yo debo pagar, me llevaré primero algunos conmigo —amenazó sin mirarlos.

—¡Sí! —respondieron los cuatros, para luego salir de aquel lugar.

Suiguetsu observó de nuevo el lugar, esperaba haber tomado la mejor decisión, su vista se dirigió a su nuevo teléfono, suspiró, no podría avisar sobre sus siguientes pasos, sería muy sospechoso que solo sus misiones fallaran, necesitaba que aún mantuviera la confianza para poder seguir pasando información. Necesitaba fuerza para lo que estaba por venir.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

En el capítulo anterior olvide aclarar un dato, cuando alguna persona del submundo se refiere a La cacería, es la redada que ocurrió cuando Kakashi se infiltró, debido a que allí atraparon a demasiados miembros de la organización que en ese tiempo dirigía La serpiente.

Disculpen lo corto, creo que elegiré hacerlos así porque será más rápido actualizar para mi, la universidad me está absorbiendo poco a poco mi alma jaja, así que los capitulos seran mas cortos que los anteriores pero no tanto como este.

Gracias por tu comentario **Ms. Yo-yo**

Recuerden, un comentario alimenta el alma de un escritor :)

¡Hasta la proxima!


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo** **16**

Hinata caminaba junto a su amiga por el centro de la ciudad, Sakura parecía entusiasmada con la idea de comprar algunas cosas para colaborar en el evento benéfico en el que participaría el hospital junto a algunas compañías, entre ellas la de los Hyuga. Se realizaría una campaña para ayudar a los niños con cáncer y otras enfermedades de escasos recursos. La chica estaba realmente emocionada pero Hinata no podía estar concentrada, su mente divagaba, entre lo dicho por el extraño que entró al departamento y el papel que encontró, adicional de eso, la noche anterior sufrió de insomnio por lo que terminó de leer el diario de Hizashi, para su sorpresa le faltaban páginas, parecían haber sido arrancadas con cuidado de no notarse, ahora entendía porque habían matado a su tío, sabía demasiadas cosas, aun no entendía como su papá no había llevado ese diario como evidencia, tenía que dárselo a Neji, allí habían tres posibles sospechoso por la muerte de su tío, o eso pensaba ella porque eran las personas que más trapos sucios tenían.

El primera para su sorpresa era el mismísimo candidato a la presidencia, Madara Uchiha, el segundo era aún más sorprendente, un ministro reconocido, Gashira Shinomi*, y por último un hombre apodado La Serpiente, parecía ser alguien importante del submundo.

—¡Hinata! —Sakura la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Si?

—Estás muy dispersa, ¿Sucede algo?

—No, tranquila —Hinata sabía que se escuchaba poco creíble, su amiga entrecerró los ojos.

—Sé que mientes pero lo dejaré pasar, ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?—Sakura la conocía, por lo que sabía que no era bueno presionarla.

—¿Qué tal ir al departamento a ver una película? Así puedo tratar de animar a Hanabi

—Estoy de acuerdo, así puedo dormir en el sofá mientras espero que cocines el almuerzo

—Estas aprovechándote

*.*.*

—¿Estás bien, Tenten?—preguntó Naruto acercándose a su compañera en el suelo.

 _Unos minutos atrás un hombre había intentado infiltrarse a la oficina de Tsunade dispuesto a matarla pero se encontró solo con Anko y Tenten, se realizó una ruda pelea, Anko acorraló el hombre pero no contaban que había un segundo hombre, Tenten trató de impedir que se acercara a la mujer policía pero él buscó un descuido de ella golpeándola detrás de la cabeza, la desorientó. Cuando ella volvió a enfocar su vista, el hombre con el que se había enfrentado estaba sobre Anko, inmovilizándola mientras ella luchaba, la mujer era increíble y muy letal, aun con un hombre encima logró patear al otro._

 _Él que estaba sobre ella soltó una maldición cuando se empujó contra la pared pero aun así no se soltó, un disparo por poco le dio a Anko, se alojó en el vidrio de la ventana, realizado por el otro, Tenten se lanzó contra él luchando por el arma, no podía solo dispararle, necesitaba información. El sonido de un vidrio estrellándose distrajo a los dos, Anko acababa de patear al hombre con el que luchaba en el abdomen y por la fuerza el chocó contra el vidrio de la ventana, rompiéndolo y haciéndolo caer._

 _En ese momento entró Naruto y hubo un enfrentamiento de disparos, hasta que el otro hombre fue alcanzado en el pecho, estaba muerto. Tenten había recibido una bala en el hombro en el intercambio._

—Duele pero es superable, ¿Dónde diablos estabas?

—Del otro lado del hospital, dos hombres nos distrajeron con su extraña actitud, son cómplices, logramos atraparlos vivos

—Buen trabajo, Tenten… —Anko la ayudó a levantarse, ella soltó un quejido. Tsunade entró en ese momento al lugar.

—Vamos a llevarte a emergencia, querida…puedes desangrarte, no es letal pero eso no quiere decir que solo sea un rasguño, muévanse—dijo Tsunade tomando a Tenten, Naruto la ayudó.

—Gaara nos va a matar cuando se entere que estás herida —comentó el rubio, la castaña solo bufó.

—Herido esta mi orgullo, nunca me habían disparado

*.*.*

Pain estaba sentado en la cabeza de aquella gran mesa, todo Akatsuki se encontraba presente, hasta los que poco frecuentaban las reuniones. Karin se encontraba sentada en el regazo de Kakazu, aceptó acompañar al hombre con la intención de escuchar la conversación, aun no entendía por qué la dejaban estar presente pero no perdería la oportunidad, la reunión de verdad parecía seria.

—Ya la DICK está en movimiento, el capitán Hatake cree saber qué está sucediendo, por lo que envió a su grupo de elite con algunos de los miembros más importante de la ADPK —informó un extraño hombre, la pelirroja no sabía mucho de él, solo que su apodo era Zetsu, por lo que entendió era el infiltrado en la DICK.

—Suiguetsu está ejecutando el plan, Tsunade ya debe estar muerta si no coopero con nuestra causa —aportó Kakazu.

—Solo nos quedarían los Uchiha —comentó Sasori.

—Con ellos, desestabilizaríamos los pilares de la ciudad —Hidan parecía extremadamente emocionado.

—Minato, señor ¿Qué debemos hacer con él? A pesar de las indicaciones que le dejamos, él no ha hablado. —dijo el hombre que llevaba su rostro cubierto por una mascarilla, a Karin siempre le había llamado la atención el motivo para ocultar su rostro, su apodo era Tobi.

—Él no hablara pero tampoco dejara de ser candidato, él sabe que es un error que Madara gane y a pesar de estar en desacuerdo con nuestros métodos, sabe que la ciudad necesita saber quién es la elite que los gobierna —Pain hablaba con un tono muy neutro, un escalofrío recorrió la columna de la pelirroja, él no le había hecho nada nunca pero le producía mucho miedo.

—¿Crees que coopere?—Sasori preguntó con curiosidad.

—Tal vez solo hay que darle un incentivo, su esposa está muerta, solo le queda su hijo y para nuestro beneficio, está dentro de la DICK —Kakazu sonrió ante la idea macabra que Hidan acababa de sugerir.

—Y para estar aún más a favor, es uno del criminalista en el grupo que está cazándonos

—Tal vez sin le damos un pequeño susto, su padre coopere más, aprendió la lección de hacer caso a las amenazas con la muerte de su esposa —Deidara asintió.

El teléfono de Kakazu sonó interrumpiendo la conversación, Karin observó como él contestaba la llamada, su rostro rápido se tornó rojo, parecía furioso, sintió como la mano del hombre se apretó a su pierna, soltó un quejido de dolor, le iba a dejar una marca si no soltaba su pierna, la soltó cuando colgó la llamada.

—El ataque a Tsunade fue fallido, la DICK estaba en el hospital, uno de mis subordinados está muerto, y los otros tres están en manos de ellos —Un caos se formó en el lugar apenas Kakazu terminó de informar.

Luego de unos minutos de amenazas y críticas a Kakazu, la mesa fue tocada por unos nudillos con fuerza, Konan llamaba al orden y todos obedecieron.

—¿Los capturados están bien entrenados? —preguntó Pain.

—No hablaran

—¿Será coincidencia que la DICK estuviera en ese lugar? —todos permanecieron en silencio ante el comentario de Sasori.

—Al parecer podemos tener un informante dentro de nosotros —Hidan destilaba veneno en sus palabras, Karin no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa pero trato de no demostrarlo, aún seguía sobre Kakazu y él podría notarlo.

—Aún es muy pronto para confirmarlo —comentó Konan.

—Señor, Suiguetsu se encargara de que la siguiente misión no falle —dijo con seguridad Kakazu.

—Tú debes también hacerlo, porque si hay otra falla, tú pagarás con ellos —Karin sintió como el cuerpo del pelinegro se tensó ante la amenaza del líder.

—Sí, señor

—Se pueden retirar —Pain y Konan se levantaron y salieron de la sala.

—Debes entrenar mejor a tus subordinados, Kakazu…están siendo inútiles —Hidan fue el primero en hablar luego de que la pareja se hubiera ido.

—Cállate.

—¡A mí no me callas maldito! —El rubio se levantó dispuesto a ir por él, pero Kakazu le restó importancia, se levantó casi tumbando a la pelirroja.

—Karin, camina, tengo asuntos que atender contigo —dijo arrastrándola por el pasillo, ella se dejó llevar, tendría que ser fuerte para lo que estaba por venir—. Estás muy cooperativa.

—Igual me tomaras, ¿Por qué resistirme?—Se encogió de hombros, aunque por dentro solo sentía asco y repulsión.

—No esperaba escuchar esto de ti, como que ya aprendiste la lección —Ella juró que algún día le borraría esa sonrisa.

*.*.*

Gaara ingresó al hospital, a su lado iban Neji y Yamato, había recibido el mensaje de Naruto sobre el ataque. Yamato fue enviado por los sospechosos, él y Anko se encargarían del interrogatorio.

El pelirrojo entró a la habitación donde estaba Tenten, escuchó la carcajada de Naruto, el rubio estaba junto a ella, la castaña sonreía pero al ver a su líder y luego detrás de él a Neji, se le borró.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó el líder examinándola mientras se acercaba.

—Solo me rozó —La castaña le resto importancia.

—Anko comentó que hiciste un buen trabajo

—Tuvieron que verlas en acción, dan miedo —Naruto hizo como si tuviera escalofrió.

—Buen trabajo, Tenten. Tienes dos días libres —luego de decir aquello, Gaara salió de la habitación.

—No es muy expresivo pero está orgulloso de que se logró la misión —Naruto se levantó y también se retiró, no antes de picarle un ojo a Neji, este rodó los ojos.

—Estoy segura de saber lo que vas a decir en este momento —Fue lo primero que dijo Tenten al quedarse solos.

—Te lo advertí

—Estoy bien y te puedo apostar que esto no fue por el cansancio —El castaño la vio fijamente, ella al final bufo—. Está bien, si fue eso, pero no necesito que me digas te lo dije, acaban de herir mi orgullo y eso duele más que el disparo

—Tienes dos días, duerme como es debido —luego de decir eso, se dirigió a la salida.

—Gracias por preocuparte, estaré bien —él solo la vio sobre su hombro y ella solo sonrió como despedida, el negó pero aun así sonrió.

—Espero que esta vez sí obedezcas

*.*.*

Minato Namikaze se encontraba descansando en la sala de su casa, había tenido unas semanas muy ajetreadas por la cercanía de las elecciones, suspiró al verse solo en el lugar. En ese momento extrañaba el escándalo de su hijo.

Su mente volvió a los pensamientos que tenía desde hacía unos días, los ataques y eventos debían ser a causa de los hilos que rodeaban a toda la ciudad, los hilos negros y bajo tierra. No apoyaba ninguna de sus acciones, pero tampoco se podía retirar de la campaña que había empezado, no podía dejar a toda esa gente en manos de ellos, todo se volvería un caos, una anarquía.

El timbre sonó, uno de sus guardaespaldas ingresó a los minutos a la sala, su rostro alterado le hizo saber que su visitante fuera alguien inesperado.

—Señor, Madara Uchiha quiere hablar con usted —El rubio lo vio sorprendido pero a los segundos asintió, algo grave debía ser para que él viniera, el hombre casi siempre demostró su animadversión hacia Minato

Cuando el pelinegro ingresó con su porte autoritario y traje caro, Minato tuvo la sensación que la conversación que tendrían en unos minutos podría ser una de las más importantes y probablemente desencadenantes que tendrían.

—Uchiha, que extraño tenerlo de visita

—No vine por el té, Minato…Quiero que hablemos sobre Akatsuki y los ataques

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Disculpen la tardanza, estoy a final de semestre y se podrán imaginar que casi ni tenía tiempo de respirara ( ya sali de todas la pruebas, solo falta saber como me fue).

Comenten por fa, eso ayuda a la inspiración de esta pobre alma

¡Hasta la proxima!


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo** **17**

Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba en la oficina principal del Departamento de Policías de Konoha, hablaba con el oficial principal del lugar sobre los puntos estratégicos donde podrían suceder los ataques, Maito Gai se encontraba en una reunión con los oficiales de altos rangos estudiando las medidas de seguridad, los otros miembros del grupo se encontraban dispersos esperando órdenes.

Sasuke decidió separar a sus agentes a cargo y patrullar junto a los oficiales de la zona. Por el momento, estaba a cargo de la misión hasta que Gai saliera de esa reunión de emergencia.

—Bien, hasta ahora solo tenemos dos sospechosos, Hidan y Deidara —Mostró las fotografía de ambos, los agentes se acercaron a examinar sus rostro—. Uno de ellos es pirómano por lo que traten de ser cuidadoso. No queremos que más personas salgan heridos. Ya se pueden ir, Rock Lee tu vas conmigo

Lee era un joven oficial de cabellos negros y ojos saltones, su activa personalidad lo hacia uno de los mejores oficiales de la ADPK, a pesar de ser joven ya llevaba varios reconocimientos.

—Estoy listo

Ambos subieron a auto negro con las siglas de la DICK, y empezaron su recorrido, estaba atardeciendo y se acercaba mas el tiempo donde era más propenso a ocurrir ataques simultáneos.

—Escuche que intentaron atacar esta mañana a Tsunade —comentó Gai, al notar el silencio. Sabía que Sasuke no era de muchas palabras, ya había trabajado con él.

—Así fue, pero fueron capaces de evitar que llegaran a ella

—Anko da miedo cuando se enoja, era imposible que pasaran sobre ella y Tenten no se queda atrás, las dos son muy letales

—¿En serio? —A pesar de la pregunta el pelinegro no se veía muy interesado, aun así decidió responderle.

—Oh si, Tenten una vez me lanzó un bolígrafo en la frente estando a varios metros de mi y sin apuntar si quiera. Eran las Femme Fatale de la ADPK pero Tenten quiso traicionarnos uniéndose a la DICK

—Muy buena decisión —Una sonrisa arrogante se posó en los labios de Sasuke.

—Supe que fue herida, ¿Está bien?

—Solo fue un roce de bala, ya debe estar en su casa

—Que bien, ella me preocupa

Ambos no dijeron nada mas, Lee era muy conversador pero estar con Sasuke lo intimidaba, el chico no era nada expresivo y tenía muy mala fama, se decía que era sumamente orgulloso y malhumorado, hasta ahora había respondido sus comentarios pero no quería presionarlo más.

Volvió la vista a la ventana y ahí vio a una chica de cabello llamativo caminando en la acera, era extremadamente bonita, parecía cansada pero caminaba con despreocupación. Observó por el retrovisor cuando la habían dejado atrás, en ese momento un chico le tapó la boca y la arrastró a un callejón.

—¡Detente! —gritó sorprendiendo a Sasuke, aun cuando el auto no se detenía saltó del asiento a la calle y corrió al callejón, unos segundos después el otro pelinegro lo siguió.

—¿Qué suce…

No terminó de decir cuando ambos entraron al callejón y vieron una chica tratar de luchar contra su atacante, luchaba con uñas y dientes pero el hombre era fuerte y parecía indolente.

—Suéltala —ordenó Sasuke sacando su arma y apuntando.

El atacante alzó la mirada y abrió los ojos asustado, tomó más fuerte a la chica y apoyó su cuchillo en su garganta, los ojos verdes de la chica se aliviaron un poco al ver quien estaba frente a ella.

—Suéltala o disparo

—¿Quién diablos es usted? —preguntó a la defensiva el delincuente, presionando aún más fuerte el cuchillo.

—Somos de la DICK ahora suéltala

—Dispárame pero ella se va conmigo —amenazó presionando el cuchillo aún más provocando que un hilo de sangre saliera de la herida.

—No seas tonto, amigo…déjala ir y hablemos como hombres civilizados —intervino Lee tratando de calmarlos.

—¿Civilizados? En este lado de la ciudad solo hay bestias disfrazadas de lindos corderitos, así que no me hagas reír. La DICK y la ADPK caerán, la ciudad sabrá que alimañas los dominan, un nuevo orden se acerca, Akatsuki vencerá —dijo antes de apretar el cuchillo dispuesto a cortarle el cuello a la chica pero Sasuke fue más rápido y disparó en su frente.

El hombre se desplomó hacia atrás soltando a la chica, esta estaba aun en shock, parte de su cabello y cuello se encontraban salpicados de sangre, sus manos empezaron a temblar, se llevó una de ellas hacia el cuello donde acarició herida que le hizo cuando la amenazó con el cuchillo, observó su mano y notó la sangre, sus manos temblaron mucho mas antes de que sus piernas fallaran. Rock Lee logró agarrarla antes de que se diera contra el suelo.

—¿Está bien, señorita? —La chica no respondió, aun parecía en shock.

Sasuke se acercó al delincuente, revisó sus signos vitales a pesar de ya saber que estaba muerto, el hombre tenía cicatrices en su rostro y notó que tenía un gran tatuaje en gran parte de su cuello.

—Perteneciente al submundo —susurró.

—¿Señorita? — insistió Lee sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, se acerco a ellos.

—Sakura —llamó a la chica mientras alzaba su rostro para que ella lo viera, sus ojos oscuros se encontraron con los claros de ella, notó como lo reconoció pero aun parecía en estado catatónico—. Estas bien, tranquila —le dijo.

La ayudó a ponerse de pie y la llevó a la camioneta, le hizo una seña a Rock Lee que se quedara con el cuerpo y llamara al departamento de policía.

—¿Sakura?

—¿Esta muerto? —logró preguntar la chica.

—Si

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, Sasuke no era bueno consolando ni haciendo sentir bien a alguien pero no quería verla en ese estado, le preocupaba.

—Gracias —susurró cuando fue capaz de volver a hallar su voz.

—¿Puedes decirme que sucedió?

—Trató de drogarme pero logre alejar el trapo de la cara, intente huir pero al parecer mi conocimiento de defensa personal no es tan efectivo —dio una media sonrisa, estaba volviendo a ser ella.

—Créeme que si —Sasuke vio como Lee le hacia una seña—. Quédate aquí mientras espero que lleguen por el cuerpo y tu declaración

—¿Debo ir?

—No, pedirán tu declaración y luego te llevare a casa

—Está bien

*.*.*

Temari se encontraba en su departamento, las carpetas estaban en su escritorio sin aun abrir, mordió su uña indecisa, debería estar llevando toda esa información a Gaara en ese momento pero sabía que su hermano no permitiría que se enterara de todo hasta la declaración oficial. Detestaba que sus carreras fuera de las que se entorpecían entre sí.

No pudo más con la curiosidad y abrió la primera carpeta, contenía fotografías de una persona, la reconoció automáticamente, era un ministro. En ellas se veían a él entrando en lugares sospechosos y con personas sospechosas.

—¿Que tenemos aquí? —preguntó sorprendida, un papel multigrafiado decía en palabras grandes

" **Traficante** "

—¡Oh Dios! —exclamó cuando vio la primera foto, no era drogas como pensó sino de persona, había chicas de todas las edades al igual de chicos.

Su teléfono sonó pero ella no salía de la impresión, las fotos eran de él en un bar donde parecía subastar personas. Había fotos de él y de un pelinegro que no reconoció, su sonrisa y apariencia le daban escalofríos, parecía una persona peligrosa.

 **2007** , observó las fechas de las fotos, habían demasiadas… **2008** , **2009** , **2010** …

—Oh por dios —soltó la carpeta sin creerlo, la última foto era de ese año.

El teléfono volvió a sonar pero ella lo siguió ignorando, estaba completamente sorprendida. El ministro de Economía estaba envuelto en un delito tan grave desde hace años, no podía creer que nadie hubiera descubierto aquello, el gobierno anterior había sido muy escandaloso pero no a ese nivel, aunque ella sospechaba que lo que se sabía era solo la punta del iceberg, el nuevo gobierno había tratado de limpiar todos los funcionarios corruptos pero al parecer muchos aun se encontraban entre sus filas, bien ocultos.

El insistente sonido del timbre de su teléfono la sacó de sus cavilaciones, cansada contestó, se levantó rápidamente al oír la voz de su jefe, exigiéndole una primera plana interesante, los de la DICK al parecer no había dado mucha información y eso tenía alterado a su jefe. Ella admiraba a ese hombre, siempre buscando la verdad a pesar de que muchas veces se vio amenazado, pero en ese momento no estaba para amonestaciones por haber dejado todo a su asistente.

— _¿Y bien? Conseguiste algo que valiera la pena_ —Temari observó de nuevo la cantidad de carpetas, solo había abierto una y ya era una bomba.

—Sí, y algo muy fuerte, esta noche te envió la primera plana, créeme estarás horrorizado de lo que encontré, tú decides si arriesgarte

— _¿Así de fuerte?_

—Oh si

Colgó la llamada y volvió a ver las fotografías, se sentía realmente asqueada, se preguntó qué sería de esas personas. Todavía estarían en ese infierno o alguien habrá logrado sacarlos de ese lugar. Sintió mucha ira y con esa mezcla de sentimientos, empezó a redactar su próximo reportaje.

Leería cada una de esas carpetas y luego se la llevaría a Gaara, eso era demasiado importante como para ocultarlo a él y a toda Konoha. La DICK y la ADPK tenían que poner sus manos en el asunto.

*.*.*

Karin recorría los pasillos del viejo edificio, aún tenía la prohibición de salir por su último intento de escape. Suspiró y se abrazó a sí misma, acababa de tomar un baño para quitarse lo sucia que se sentía, a pesar de eso aun sentía las manos de Kakazu sobre ellas. Tenía demasiados años en ese lugar pero aun así no se le quitaba esa sensación, pocas veces había sentido la satisfacción de escoger con quien acostarse y disfrutarlo.

—Maldición, Karin no vayas por ahí —susurró para sí misma, esos pensamientos la llevaban a un borde del que era muy difícil volver.

—Karin —La voz elegante de la única mujer de Akatsuki se escuchó a sus espaldas, ella giró sorprendida—. Tengo un trabajo para aquí ¿Quieres salir de este lugar? —La pelirroja la vio con curiosidad—, tengo una misión de infiltración, pero necesito ayuda…¿Te gustaría salir del submundo e ir a la ciudad?

—Si

—Bien, salimos dentro de media hora, alístate con la ropa menos llamativa y provocativa que tengas, trata de ser recatada. Iremos a un hospital.

—Está bien

La pelirroja vio como la otra chica se retiraba, cambio de sentido a su habitación pensativa, ¿Por qué Konan le pedía eso? Tenía que hablarlo con Suiguetsu pero tendría que esperar que él escribiera. Se mordió los labios pensativa ¿Que tendrían pensado hacer en un hospital? Solo esperaba que no le pidieran matar a alguien, ya se sentía completamente sucia como para añadirle más a su conciencia.

*.*.*

—Estoy bien, Naruto —se quejó de nuevo Tenten.

—Lo siento, solo es que me siento culpable que te hallan herido

—Tranquilo…Aun no entiendo porque debo permanecer aquí, estoy bien, solo me rozó —se volvió a quejar la castaña.

Ambos se encontraban en una habitación, Tenten ya odiaba esa cama y solo tenía unas horas en ellas, solo pensar en que debía pasar la noche en ese lugar y recluida en esa habitación le daba de todo.

—Tsunade dijo que debías estar en observación, a pesar de ser un rasguño perdiste algo de sangre

—Quiero ir a dormir a mi casa

—Te entiendo, yo también odio los hospitales

—¿Por qué estas todavía aquí?

—¿No puedo estar preocupado por mi compañera? —Tenten lo vio sin creerle, él soltó una carcajada—. Está bien, Gaara me dijo que permaneciera aquí, a pesar que frustraron el atentado contra Tsunade eso no quiere decir que no lo vuelvan a intentar

—Cierto ¿Los demás se retiraron?

—Si, al parecer soy el que tiene más energía

—Eres el hiperactivo del grupo —La castaña le regaló una sonrisa cálida al rubio, este solo sonrió.

*.*.*

Sasuke caminó de regreso a la camioneta, Sakura se encontraba sentada de copiloto mientras un oficial terminaba de hablar con ella, la chica se veía aun algo perturbada pero parecía responder las preguntas con lógica.

Cuando el oficial se alejó, se acercó a ella, sus ojos verdes lo observaron pero no dijo nada, no parecía de humor ni para evadirlo como lo hacía cada vez que lo veía.

—Gracias por ayudarme

— Es mi trabajo, te llevare

—Está bien

El camino fue silencioso, Sakura parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, el pelinegro de vez en cuando le daba una mirada, estaba atento de que ella no colapsara.

—He visto personas morir en una mesa de operaciones pero esto…esto es completamente distinto —habló la chica abrazándose a sí misma—. No pensé que fuera impresionable, pero me siento como la primera vez que un paciente murió….me siento responsable

—Intento robarte y herirte

—Lo sé, aun así eso está en mí, no puedo dejar de sentirlo

—¿Quieres que llame alguien? Tal vez Hyuga…

—No, no quiero preocuparla…Estoy bien, solo estoy aun algo perturbada pero estaré bien

El pelinegro asintió, estuvieron otro minuto más en silencio, Sasuke no era bueno haciendo sentir bien a las personas, mejor dicho era muy directo y hasta indiferente, pero ella removió eso en él, realmente se había preocupado por ella y verla en ese estado también lo mantenía así.

Sakura notó la carpeta que estaba sobre el tablero del auto, una foto lograba sobresalir y le llamó la atención. Reconocía esas facciones, tomó la fotografía sin preguntarle a Sasuke nada. Confirmó su sospecha al verla completamente.

—Sasuke, ¿Es el un criminal? ¿O sospechoso de algo? —preguntó enseñándole la foto.

—Si ¿Lo conoces?

—No realmente, fue mi paciente…—el pelinegro la vio interesado.

—¿En el hospital central? ¿Hace cuanto?

—Hace unos días…

—¿Herido de qué?

—Un disparo…él me dijo que había evitado un robo

—¡Maldición! Sakura necesito ir a la oficina de la DICK, esa información es muy valiosa, necesito una declaración hablada y más detalles. Te sientes con suficiente fuerza para hacerlo

—Si

—Bien —cambió de dirección rápidamente, necesitaba llegar cuanto antes a la oficina.

*.*.*

Tenten se encontraba leyendo un libro en la habitación donde se encontraba, bufó y lanzó el libro a sus piernas, estaba aburrida, seguía sin entender por qué la dejaban en observación cuando ella se sentía perfecta, solo había sido un rasguño. Sentía que solo era una excusa para sacarla del campo por unos días. Ella quería estar con Naruto recorriendo el hospital, por lo que entendió no le habían dejado muchos hombres a cargo, solo estaban dos mas con él. Si no, estuviera con Sasuke recorriendo la ciudad, había recibido a su teléfono los dos sospechosos identificados y estaba ansiosa de estar en la cacería por ellos.

—Maldición

Adicional de su frustración no podía dormir, sentía miedo de revivir esas pesadillas. Se descubrió las piernas, iría por Naruto, por lo menos esa noche que debía permanecer en el hospital se iba a sentir útil. Caminó hacia la puerta y se asomó, ya una enfermera la había obligado a permanecer en cama, los pasillos ya estaban solitarios.

Escuchaba movimiento abajo pero el área de habitaciones se encontraba solo, sonrió y caminó por los pasillos en dirección a la oficina de Tsunade, donde probablemente estaba su rubio compañero.

Veinte minutos después regresó enojada, Naruto venía con ella mientras la amonestaba, debía guardar reposo y descansar. Tenten no entendía su afán cuando ella estaba completamente sana, suspiró y a su mente se le vino un pensamiento, bufó enojada.

—No es Gaara el que pidió que me vigilaras, fue Neji ¿Cierto?

—Me descubriste —dijo el rubio sonriendo incomodo—. El me pidió que mantuviera un ojo sobre ti, dijo que habías estado últimamente cansada y que no estabas en todo tu rendimiento, que debías respetar el reposo para así recuperarte

—Maldito

—Siendo sincero, me sorprendió su pedido. Él nunca se había preocupado por eso, mejor dicho la vez que tenía un brazo lesionado me hizo trabajar exhaustivamente con él, fue horrible

—Es porque soy chica ¿Cierto? Maldito, machista

—No creo que sea eso, vuelve a la cama

—Está bien —susurró resignada entrando a la habitación mientras Naruto se retiraba.

Se sorprendió de encontrar las luces apagadas, su alerta se encendió, no podía ver nada por lo que trató de adaptar su vista, sentía que había alguien más en la habitación. Tanteó la pared en busca del interruptor.

—¿Quien está aquí? —Lo encontró por lo que lo presionó.

La habitación se iluminó pero no había nadie en ella, la ventana estaba abierta por lo que entraba la brisa por ella, las cortinas se movían. Estaba segura que esa ventana había estado cerrada cuando se fue, se asomó por ella pero estaban en un cuarto piso, no podía ser posible que alguien entrara o saliera por ella.

En ese momento una mano tapó su boca y la otra la empujó hacia atrás alejándola de la ventana, su corazón saltó en el pecho al sentir que la persona detrás de ella era más alta y fuerte. Permaneció quieta pensando la manera de escaparse.

—Silencio, pequeña…guarda silencio —Ella reconoció esa voz, se giró para verlo y se sorprendió aun mas al confirmar quien era—. Veo que aun me recuerdas —Una sonrisa burlona se posó en los labios del hombre.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Ya vamos a entrar en el climax de la historia, todos los cabos sueltos se unirán y empezara la lucha entre los bandos, además de la reacción de la ciudad a la cantidad de hilos negros debajo de ella.

Mil gracias por sus comentarios: **Ms. Yo-yo** y **Vistoria**

¡Hasta la proxima!


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18 **

Naruto se encontraba en la oficina de Tsunade, esperaba por ella para regresar a su casa, la mujer realizaba una importante cirugía. El rubio tomó el café que había dejado en la mesa, era el quinto ese día, lo mantenía activo y en constante alerta, su hiperactividad servía para este tipo de caso, aun así la noche sin dormir le estaba pasando factura por lo que necesitaba una dosis de cafeína.

Su teléfono sonó, con pereza observó la pantalla y se sorprendió al ver el número de su padre. Rápidamente contestó mientras se enderezaba, por la hora intuía que no debía ser nada bueno.

—¿Que paso, viejo?

— _Naruto, necesito preguntarte algo… ¿Formas parte del equipo de investigación que tiene el caso de Akatsuki?_

—Sí, es así —respondió extrañado por la pregunta.

— _Hijo, por favor, ve con cuidado y no te arriesgue_ —Su voz sonó tan preocupada que el rubio se puso nervioso.

—¿Qué está pasando? —escuchó un suspiro de su padre antes de obtener una respuesta.

— _Madara Uchiha vino a verme_

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te dijo algo? —Se levantó rápidamente preocupado.

— _Naruto el líder de Akatsuki quiere a Konoha completamente destruida, él quiere reestructurar la ciudad desde sus cimentos pero para eso tienen que llevarse a muchas personas por el medio, muchos morirán y esto será un baño de sangre_

—Las elecciones…

— _No podemos renunciar y el líder de Akatsuki lo sabe, planea utilizarnos a ambos pero Madara al parecer está empezando a ponerse nervioso, él tiene muchos trapos sucios que ocultar…planea hacer algo pero por ahora quiere que seamos aleados. Cree que atacaran en cualquier momento y no con violencia, utilizaran los trapos sucios para desestabilizar a los ciudadanos, va a hacer que sientan empatía por ellos. A pesar de la corrupción del país no hay que llegar a ser extremistas, ellos lo serán y muchos los apoyaran_

—No estoy de acuerdo con que permanezca como candidato —Minato no habló de inmediato, Naruto sabía que era imposible convencerlo de no participar.

— _Debo hacerlo por ti, por mi y por Kushina, debo lograr la meta que trazamos_

—Mamá no estaría de acuerdo con que arriesgue tu vida para cumplir la promesa que le hiciste

— _Tampoco estaría de acuerdo que tú estuvieras en la DICK_ —Naruto sonrió, su padre sabía donde atacar.

—Está bien, mantenme informado de cualquier cosa y por favor mantente alerta, cualquier indicio de peligro llámame

— _De acuerdo pero tú también prométeme que evitaras ponerte impulsivamente en peligro… Naruto realmente no puedo perderte_

—Ni yo a ti, así que prometido

— _Nos vemos, hijo_ —Las últimas palabras de su padre le dejaron un nudo en la garganta, realmente no podía perderlo también a él. Tenía que descubrir y atrapar a Akatsuki.

Observó su teléfono unos minutos, el infierno se iba a desatar en Konoha y no podían evitarlo, esa frase se la había dicho Gaara esa mañana, ahora cobraban sentido.

—Maldita sea

*.*.*

Hinata se encontraba en su habitación, esperaba por Neji para entregarle el diario, ahí estaban muchas pruebas de los delitos cometidos por varios funcionarios públicos de alto rango. Hinata se había quedado dormida luego de que Sakura se fuera, había sido una tarde relajante pero ahora que estaba sola no dejaba de darle vuelta a lo leído.

De la mesa de noche tomó un papel arrugado, leyó de nuevo la dirección, decidió que el día siguiente iría a visitar ese lugar, necesitaba saber por qué su padre lo había metido detrás del porta retrato, debía ser algo importante y que no quería que cualquiera lo viera.

Un sonido alertó a Hinata, parecía alguien caminar en la sala, el piso de madera crujía levemente por el peso de los pasos. La pelinegra sabía que no era Neji porque no había escuchado la alarma ser desactivada, imaginó que su hermana se había levantado por un bocadillo nocturno. La iba a amonestar si la encontraba atragantándose de galletas otra vez.

Pero al abrir la puerta supo que no era ella, la habitación de Hanabi estaba al lado de ella, la puerta estaba abierta y podía verla dormir. Un escalofrió la recorrió su espalda, había alguien en la casa y ella estaba sola con Hanabi. Caminó con cuidado y ligereza para que el piso no se escuchara, se asomó por el pasillo, la sala estaba completamente iluminada pero no había nadie.

Recorrió el departamento pero no encontró nada fuera de lugar, empezaba a creer que estaba paranoica cuando se fijó que había algo sobre la mesa de la sala. Se acercó con algo de temor, sobre la mesa había una rosa hermosa, roja y con espinas, debajo de ella solo había una nota.

" _Tu padre murió por saber, tú decides"-Akatsuki_

Era una advertencia, no tardó ni un minuto en correr a su habitación y buscar su teléfono, necesitaba que Neji viera eso, había escuchado en la noticia que el nombre del grupo terrorista era ese. Adicional, dejaron esa rosa y papel para demostrar que eran capaces de entrar a pesar de toda la seguridad que había en el departamento.

*.*.*

Karin no estaba segura cual era su misión, ambas se encontraban en el Hospital Central de Konoha, Konan recorría los pasillos con tanta indiferencia mientras ella estaba algo nerviosa, después de todo fingían ser enfermeras y aun no sabía que buscaban.

—¿Konan, que hacemos aquí? —susurró cuando estuvieron en un pasillo vacio.

—Tenemos que hablar con Tsunade

—¿Hablar?

—Pain necesita saber algo que ella guarda celosamente, él atentado de esta mañana no era para matarla, debían llevarla ante Pain

—¿Tenemos que hacer eso? —preguntó, no se imaginaba como ambas iban a sacar a aquella mujer.

—Esta vez no, Pain solo quiere darle una segunda advertencia

Ambas llegaron a la oficina de Tsunade, tocaron la puerta suavemente, Karin no entendía porque estaba siendo cortes y actuando tan normal, como si ella no fueran unas falsas enfermera, como si no fueran miembros de Akatsuki. La puerta se abrió y la pelirroja no pudo creer su mala suerte, Konan se había vuelto loca, esto era una locura.

—¿Puedo ayudarlas? —preguntó un rubio de ojos azules.

—Necesitamos hablar con Tsunade, su firma es requerida en la sala de terapia intensiva

—Oh, ella está en cirugía en este momento, si desean esperarla

Karin trataba de no demostrarlo pero realmente estaba asustada, ¿Cómo demonios se le había ocurrido a Konan traerla al suicidio? Iba a terminar en la cárcel, salir del submundo para acabar en un sitio igual de confinada, por lo menos no la violarían o esperaba que no fuera así.

—Está bien, la esperaremos

—Maldición —pensó la pelirroja ante la respuesta de su compañera.

*.*.*

Tenten no podía creer que estaba viendo a aquel hombre, tenía muchos años sin verlo pero lo reconocía, sus facciones no habían cambiado mucho, era más alto pero aun veía aquel adolescente que la mantuvo escondida en la bodega del bar donde trabajaba.

—¿Suiguetsu?

—El mismo —dijo con su típica sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¡Estás loco! ¿Cómo se te ocurre darme ese susto? ¿Por qué no entras como una persona normal? ¿Cómo diablos sabías que estaba aquí? ¿Y qué diablos haces aquí?

—Tienes muchas preguntas

—Claro, tenía años sin verte, ni siquiera sabía si habías recibido mi mensaje, no esperaba que estuvieras aun en ese bar

—Ahora es mío

—Oh así que ahora eres el dueño de un bar —dijo medio sonriendo.

—Y tu una agente de la DICK, quien hubiera pensado que aquella chiquilla llorona se convertiría en esto

—Maldito

—No vine aquí solo para saludarte Tenten, vine aceptar tu oferta, necesito ese favor —Su mirada seria la hizo dejar de sonreír.

—Me lo imagine…Cuéntame ¿Que sucede?

—Estoy dentro de Akatsuki —Tenten no esperó aquello, lo vio sorprendida y un poco temerosa—. No por decisión, ellos llegaron sin que lo esperáramos y no dejaron que nadie se saliera del círculo que tenía La serpiente, nos obligaron a ser leales a ellos, yo quede atrapado, no formo parte del círculo interno

—Diablos Suiguetsu, ¿Como terminaste trabajando para La serpiente? Si juraste no hacerlo nunca

—Eso es una larga historia, no tengo mucho tiempo Tenten, van a notar mi ausencia. Solo no tomé mi mejor decisión, terminé siendo dueño de un bar y vendedor de mercancía, situaciones de la vida

—¿Dime que el favor no incluye salvarte el culo de ir a la cárcel?

—No me interesa eso, quiero salir del submundo junto a una persona. Hablé con el capitán Kakashi, él sabe los detalles, no voy a poder seguir comunicándome con él. Pero necesito que lo mantengas al tanto, estoy cumpliendo con mi parte que él cumpla con la suya

—¿Eso es todo? —Tenten no entendía mucho pero imaginó que había un trato de por medio, si ella podía ayudarlo lo haría.

—No, necesito que te pongas en contacto con Sai Uchiha, él será mi nuevo medio de comunicación

—¿Quieres que sea intermediaria entre él y Kakahi?

—Exacto, Sai estará arriesgando su cuello por lo que no puede tener contacto directo con el capitán, tiene que ser alguien que pase desapercibida

—¿Estás seguro de lo que haces? ¿Por qué te expones tanto?

—Tenten tu más que nadie debes entenderme, el submundo es un infierno, a mi antes no me importaba estar en el pero no tenía a alguien a quien proteger, ahora si tengo pero es aun mas difícil de sacarla

—Te ayudaré…Tu me salvaste ese día escondiéndome y ayudando a llegar a los límites de la ciudad, te lo debo

—Gracias —Su voz sonó muy aliviada, Tenten sabía que hacia lo correcto.

—Así que tú eras el informante del capitán ¡Qué pequeño es el mundo!

—Tenten, también debes cuidarte, ellos tienen en la mira a la DICK, en un momento determinado pueden ir en contra de ustedes —La miraba a los ojos, las castaña notó que Suiguetsu podía mostrar aquella sonrisa burlona de siempre pero había madurado mucho y realmente quería ayudarlo, podía ver en sus ojos su preocupación.

—Está bien, tendré los ojos abiertos

Suiguetsu solo le hizo una seña de despedida y simplemente salió de la habitación, Tenten no podía creer que había vuelto a ver a ese chico luego de tanto tiempo. Realmente no había esperado obtener respuesta pero luego de las noches de pesadillas y recuerdos que había tenido quiso descubrir que había pasado con aquel chico que la ayudó a salir de ese infierno.

*.*.*

—Vieja por fin regresas, estas dos enfermeras llevan rato esperándote, algo sobre una firma en la sala de emergencia —dijo el rubio apenas vio a la mujer entrar.

Tsunade observó a las dos chicas en su oficina y de inmediato supo que no eran enfermeras de ese hospital, nunca las había visto. Observó que la mujer que parecía un poco mayor de las dos, sostuvo su libreta para que la viera.

"Akatsuki"

Ella asintió y vio al rubio hablar sobre lo mucho que había tardado, notó que el chico parecía exhausto, él no había dormido lo suficiente y que aun estuviera ahí significaba que sería el encargado de protegerla esa noche.

—Naruto ve a descansar un momento en las habitaciones de los doctores, duerme un rato y vuelve

—No sabemos cuándo pueden volver a intentarlo —comentó confundido ante su propuesta repentina.

—No creo que suceda nada, tranquilo. Alerta que la seguridad del hospital debe ser más estricta, yo solo firmare esto y también descansare un poco —El chico se quedó un minuto en silencio, como analizando si podía hacerlo.

—Está bien

Él salió de la oficina, Tsunade volvió la vista a las dos chicas, se cruzó de brazos y endureció su mirada, ella no sería fácil de intimidar, tenía una idea de porque ellas estaban ahí.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren?

—El líder de Akatsuki necesita hablar con usted

—En este piso están varios agente de la DICK y de la ADPK, ¿Por qué están tan confiadas que no gritaré? —Lo mismo se preguntaba Karin en ese momento.

—Ya lo hubieras hecho, ni siquiera hubieras dejado ir al agente rubio —Tsunade asintió, la chica era astuta y su mirada le decía que era alguien inteligente y letal.

—Estoy curiosa por saber qué es lo que el líder quiere hablar conmigo

—Eso lo sabrá si va a esta dirección, —Sus manos llevaban unos guantes y en ella había una tarjeta, Tsunade la tomó—, traté de no alertar a los policías, él está teniendo una gran consideración de no obligarla

—¿Por qué tendría yo que ir a hablar con un terrorista?

—Le sugiero que cuide sus palabras…él necesita confirmar algo y está casi seguro que usted lo puede ayudar

—¿Por eso cambió de parecer sobre atacarme? —Konan ignoró aquella pregunta.

—Este es todo el mensaje, ahora usted decide si ir o no, le sugiero que vaya, él también sabe algo que puede servirle sobre la muerte de su hermano —Tsunade se tensó, aquello había pasado hace mucho tiempo y ella aun no sabía quién lo había hecho—. Espero que considere asistir, si usted cumple las indicaciones no le ocurrirá nada malo, su vida estará segura

Tsunade vio como ambas mujeres dejaban su oficina, la rubia no podía creer que fueran de sangre tan fría, habían estado sentadas junto a un agente de la DICK y ahora salían como si nada.

—¡DICK, deténganse, den la vuelta y muestren sus manos! —Escuchó el grito de Naruto.

A pesar de parecer idiota, el chico era rápido para captar, se había dado cuenta de lo extraño de su insistencia para que descansara y el ahincó que le dio a que alertara a la seguridad del hospital. Le había pedido tiempo para saber qué era lo que las dos chicas querían.

Abrió la puerta y vio un poco más adelante estaban tres oficiales junto a Naruto, los cuatro apuntando su arma, varios pasos más adelante se encontraban las dos chicas de espalda, la mayor se giró con lentitud mostrando las manos y así mismo lo hizo la pelirroja.

—No se muevan —ordenó Naruto, mientras se acercaba con los policías, uno de ellos se encargo de colocarle las esposas a las dos y luego fueron escoltadas afuera

Tsunade salió al ver que era seguro, Naruto aun estaba de pie en el pasillo viendo a las chicas ser llevadas, se giró hacia la rubia con el ceño fruncido, no estaba enojado sino más bien pensativo.

—¿Que mensaje te dieron?

—El líder de Akatsuki busca personas que lo apoyen, no sé porque creyó que yo lo haría

—Acostumbras apostar por el perdedor, es de conocimiento internacional que eres mala apostando —Naruto quiso hacer una broma para aligerar la tensión que sentían en ese momento, Tsunade dio media sonrisa.

—Maldito mocoso

—¿Ellas realmente serán importante? Fue muy rápido atraparlas, me parece sospechoso que ni intentaran escapar o algo, parecían completamente indiferentes —comentó mientras volvían a entrar a la oficina.

—Yo también lo noté, tal vez estén entrenadas para eso

—Puede ser…aunque la mayor, no me pareció que fuera solo una subordinada, su mirada era…no sé cómo explicarlo —Tsunade sabía a lo que se refería, ella lo había notado.

*.*.*

Suiguetsu recibió un mensaje saliendo del hospital, se sorprendió ante la nueva misión que tenía, aquello era una locura, corrió al punto de encuentro. Era un edificio elegante, la parte de abajo era un bar que el poco frecuentaba, el único lugar en la ciudad donde los que entraban eran perteneciente a el submundo o conocidos de ellos, ahí es donde se hacia la mayoría de los tratos, los inversionistas importante no podían ser visto en el submundo por lo que crearon ese lugar de fachada.

El portero al verlo lo dejó pasar, dentro encontró a Kakazu con varios de sus subordinados y varios de los leales a Suiguetsu, en la mesa se encontraba un gran plano de la ciudad.

—¿Que sucede? —preguntó uniéndose a ellos.

—Tenemos una nueva misión, debemos liberar a Konan, Pain le ordenó dejarle un mensaje a Tsunade, se dejará atrapar pero debemos evitar que ella llegue a la sede de la DICK o de la ADPK, estamos esperando la señal del cuervo

—Okey, ¿Cual es el plan?

— La patrulla tomará esta vía, debemos interceptarlo en este punto, habrá un enfrentamiento así que necesito hombres buenos en esto, quiero también que estén centinelas en este punto y este punto para evitar que otras patrulla vengan a nosotros y quiero a hombres en estos lugares por si deciden cambiar el camino. Tú vienes conmigo —señaló a Suiguetsu, este asintió, Kakazu parecía más serio de lo acostumbrado.

—Señor, el cuervo ya las vio entrar al sitio —informó uno de los subordinados con un audífono en su oreja.

—¿Las vio? —preguntó confundido Suiguetsu

—Oh, se me había olvidado decirte…Karin esta con ella —Kakazu pareció estudiar su mirada y él no supo como mantuvo su inexpresividad cuando por dentro estaba que salía corriendo a sacarla de ese lugar.

—¿Puedo saber porque las dos está en ese hospital?

—El líder no dio detalles de su misión, solo que debíamos sacarlas sin contratiempo y creando una nube de humo, creo que quiere mostrar la ineptitud de los policías de Konoha.

—Buen plan

*.*.*

Sai acariciaba el cabello rubio de Ino, la chica dormía, habia tenido una semana algo estresante, además de la carga emocional que estaba teniendo, cada día que pasa más se preocupaba por su amiga, ya casi ni comía y se mantenía viendo las noticas o atenta al teléfono de ella, de la casa y de Sai.

El pelinegro empezaba a preocuparse por la salud de su novia, esa era una de las razones por la que aceptó el descabellado plan de Suiguetsu, arriesgaba su cuello pero si lo hacía bien conseguiría la tranquilidad de Ino. A pesar de no tener tanto tiempo junto ella se había metido debajo de su piel, saber su historia lo hizo entender que la amaba, nunca había sentido nada tan fuerte como las ganas de protegerla y cuidar de ella que sentía en ese momento.

También comprendía a Suiguetsu, el chico no tuvo necesidad de decirle quien era para él Karin, lo notaba en sus ojos y en sus acciones, le preocupaba la chica y arriesgaría su pellejo para salvarla de ese infierno. Esa fue la otra razón, a pesar de ser alguien que no se metía en los problemas de los demás, valoraba la amistad y eso era lo que sentía por él. Lo había conocido hacía mucho tiempo, cuando él era solo un pintor callejero sin nombre, trataba de pasar desapercibido, agradecía a Danzo por adoptarlo pero a veces sentía que el apellido Uchiha era una especie de estigma. Luego cuando su padre empezó a pedirle favores, él se volvió su contacto en el submundo y le salvaba de estar encerrado en una oficina con esa información.

Su telefono interrumpió sus pensamientos e hizo que Ino se removiera, él lo contestó antes de que volviera a sonar y terminara de despertar a la chica. Al escuchar la voz en la otra línea bufó, hablando del diablo.

— _¿Sai?_

—Sí, padre

— _Necesito que vengas a la oficina de inmediato_

—Estoy ocupado en este momento

— _No es una opción, es una orden…Ven_

Sai observó el teléfono confundido, su padre parecía nervioso, el pelinegro hizo lo posible por no despertar a Ino, se arregló y salió de la habitación, tomó su abrigo y dio un último vistazo al departamento antes de salir. Caminaba por las calles de la ciudad cuando escucho su teléfono de nuevo, se pregunto que tenía tan ansioso a su padre para que insistiera tanto pero se sorprendió al ver el número de Sasuke.

—¿Que paso, primo?

— _Los idiotas esperan que tomemos sus responsabilidades, quieren que tomemos el control del bufete y las empresas, no se que demonios pasa por sus cabezas, eso es lo que quieren, por eso nos enviaron a llamar_

—¿Que solución das?

— _Debemos asistir, solo que debemos dejarle bien claro que ellos se hunden con su barco, nosotros no somos responsables de sus acciones, no tengo ninguna intención de tomar las empresas Uchiha y sé que tu tampoco tienes intenciones de tomar el bufete_

—Nos entendemos

— _Prepárate, atacaran con todo para que_ aceptemos

Sai quedó con un mal sabor de boca, Danzo había sido responsable por él desde que lo adopto pero el también había hecho todo lo que pidió hasta ahora, no podía tampoco arruinar su vida solo para salvar un lugar que no le producía ningún interés, lo salvaría de el lodo donde se hundiría pero no lo iba a hacer también con su barco, sería solo a él.

—Maldita sea

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Si, Tenten es conocida de Suiguetsu, no se lo esperaron ¿cierto? Creanme que yo tampoco, cuando empece a escribir sobre las pesadillas de Tenten y narre hace unos capitulos su historia fue cuando se me vino a la mente, hasta yo quede como ¿Que? y fue mi idea jajajaj.

Creo que a partir del siguiente capitulo empezare a unir los hilos, por lo que no se que tan pronto actualizare, quiero ir cerrando sin dejar nada por fuera. Aunque igual dejare algunas intrigas hasta el final (tranquilos que aun faltan unos cuentos capitulos). Ahora es que viene la lucha por la ciudad

Realmente estoy agradecida por sus comentarios: **Ms. Yo.-yo** y **Lulu**

Lulu: Muchas gracias por animarte a leer y comentar esta historia, me emociona saber que logro atrapar la atención a pesar de no centrarme en el romance, es genial :). He pesado en convertir esta historia en una original, pero creo que no va a ser tan pronto, necesito pensar en nombres y ademas tiempo para editarla, tengo algunas fallas que debo limpiar. El papel es solo una dirección como viste en este capitulo, la pregunta es ¿A donde la llevara? jajaj me gusta dejar la intriga. Espero que sigas disfrutando de los capitulos

 **¡Hasta la proxima!**


	19. Aviso

¡Hola! ¿Como están? Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo y disculpen que esto no sea un capitulo, solo quería informarle un poco sobre las razones por las que no he actualizado más.

No tengo intensiones de dejar incompleta la historia pero he tenido problemas para continuarla, tengo ideas para la continuación pero apenas me siento a escribir no he podido conectarlas, no sé si es por mi estado de ánimo (No es el mejor) o la situación que estoy viviendo (Venezolana, país en crisis) pero espero pronto solucionar este bloqueo que tengo.

He podido actualizar mis otras historia por tener una temática más sencilla, pero esta requiere tiempo y mi mente concentrada en solo esto, por esta razón no he querido escribir y mostrarle algo mal hecho.

Realmente espero pronto traerles nueva a actualización, pero les aseguro que no tengo intenciones de dejarla incompleta, gracias y lo siento.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
